


Ship of Dreams

by AlexNotDanvers, utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Feels, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Maggie Sawyer & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer, Romantic Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: A Sanvers AU inspired by the 1997 film TITANIC. What if Alex and Maggie met aboard an ocean liner in the early 1910s, only to experience one of the most captivating disasters in history?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> While this story is based on _Titanic_ (both the movie and the shipwreck), we are knowingly playing fast and loose with historical details and social constructs to fit the Sanvers story we want to tell. Accept some degree of suspended disbelief. There will also be scenes added to and deleted from the flow of the film, along with borrowed dialogue and story points. Having a basic knowledge of the events will help with the overarching “sinking boat” storyline since our focus is obviously on the romance between Alex and Maggie.
> 
> AUTHORS’ NOTES  
> From Alex: This story has always been a favourite of mine but just before Christmas, the idea to make it gay wouldn't leave me. I love Sanvers and writing this has been amazing. I hope you enjoy it even half as much as I have writing it.
> 
> From Vicky: In all honesty, I didn’t think we would follow through on this project and I’m exceedingly proud of the story we’ve written. I’m also grateful Alex trusted me to be co-author, even though they did the bulk of the work while I merely filled in a few gaps … and was a hardcore editor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

“Sirius! Leave the gulls alone!”

The chocolate Labrador stops barking and sits at the edge of the lawn, where grass mixes with sand. She looks at the gulls squawking and taunting from the beach several feet away.

“Sirius!”

Hearing her name for a second time, Sirius trots across the small yard and climbs the stairs of the back deck. She tilts her head to the side, appraising the old woman in front of her before opening her mouth and letting her tongue hang out. Alex has always considered that expression the dog’s version of a smile.

Alex holds the screen door open with the end of her cane as the dog steps into the house. She reaches down and scratches behind Sirius’ ears. “Let’s go get you a snack, huh?” Sirius noses against Alex’s hand in response.

“Would you hand me a couple of biscuits, Nancy?” Alex asks, walking into the kitchen with the dog at her heels.

Nancy places a piece of bread on top of the sandwich she’s making and reaches into the cupboard for a box of dog treats. She shakes out two. “What kind of sandwich did you want for lunch, Aunt Alex?”

“Turkey is fine.” Alex focuses her attention on Sirius. They run through a flawless series of hand signals in which the Labrador backs up, lays down, turns in a circle and sits.

Nancy laughs when Alex gives the command to roll over and all Sirius does is unceremoniously flop on her side. “Still hasn’t gotten the hang of that one, has she?”

Alex sighs and glances over her shoulder at her great-niece. “I refuse to let her give up, even after three years of minimal progress.” She signals the dog to sit one more time then hands over the biscuits. Sirius gently takes them from Alex’s palm one at a time, happily crunching.

“Mind if we watch a news special that I taped the other night?” Nancy asks as Alex sits on the couch and picks up her plate from the coffee table. “It’s about _Krypton_. They’ve found some new artifacts from the wreck.”

Alex’s mouth goes dry as she tries to swallow a bite of sandwich.

Nancy pushes the tape into the VCR and turns on the TV, making herself comfortable in the recliner. “Hard to believe there’s still so much interest in the ship after all this time. It’s so fascinating though. The unsinkable ship that sank.”

“It was truly something else.”

“The news must have been all over the papers when it happened.” Nancy pauses to look at her aunt. “Didn’t you have a dog named Krypton at one point?”

A smile tugs at the corner of the old woman’s lips. “Josie was first, then Krypton. He wasn’t the brightest boy by any stretch of the imagination but he sure was the sweetest. Slept at the foot of the bed every single night.”

Sirius bumps her head against Alex’s leg and looks up with big brown eyes. Alex lets out a soft chuckle and taps the dog’s nose. “Not only are you the sweetest girl, Sirius, but you’re the smartest … even if you can’t roll over on command.” The Labrador gives the old woman’s hand a gentle lick before curling up at her feet.

“Do you know why I named that dog Krypton?” Nancy shakes her head. “I was on that ship.” She stares out the large window in an attempt to settle the emotion she feels building in her chest.

Nancy’s jaw drops. “Are you kidding me?! Why haven’t I heard that before now? Tell me everything!”

“Grandma Kara was there, too.”

Setting her plate on the side table, Nancy adjusts her position in the recliner to fully face her aunt. “Why isn’t this common family knowledge? I could’ve aced that report in high school with this inside information.”

Alex shrugs. “It’s not something we ever really talked about afterwards. Trying to explain the experience to someone that wasn’t there is difficult, to say the least.”

“I’d still love to hear about it.”

“Maybe later.” Alex brushes off the request. “Let’s watch the show.”

“But— “

“Later.” There’s an edge to Alex’s voice. “I promise.”

Nancy hits play on the remote and they turn their attention to the TV when the opening teaser of the program starts. The host gives a basic timeline of _Krypton_ ’s voyage before moving on to an interview with a member of the research team working to recover whatever they can from the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. _“When we come back, we’ll get a first look at a new group of artifacts recently recovered, including rare artwork.”_ The camera pans to a battered piece of paper – featuring a pencil sketch of a very naked woman – displayed under glass. 

“Holy shit.” Alex drops her sandwich onto the plate in her lap and covers her mouth with her hands. 

Nancy turns around, concern etched in her features. “What’s wrong?” 

“That’s me.” 

Fast forwarding through the commercials, the women watch with rapt attention as the reporter and the researcher showcase dishes and door knobs and a variety of personal items. Finally, the drawing appears on the screen again. _“While it may seem like an odd artifact to be excited about, paper is a rare find. Paper in this type of quality condition in even more rare. As you can imagine, after almost 80 years in the ocean delicate material like this is usually destroyed.”_ The researcher has a look of pride on his face as he describes the drawing. 

The reporter reaches for something off-screen. _“To me, this necklace is even more impressive but maybe that’s because I’ve never seen a piece of jewelry quite this extraordinary. Or quite this expensive.”_ His hand reappears holding a very large blue diamond pendant, the diamond-encrusted bands of the necklace drape over his fingers. _“You’ve determined it’s the piece the woman is wearing, correct?”_

_“Correct. While we don’t know who this woman is, we assume she is somehow connected to a Mr. Joseph Lord, the gentleman who purchased this necklace back in 1912.”_

Nancy rewinds the tape and pauses it on a shot of the drawing. She gestures to the screen with the remote. “That’s you?” 

“I was quite a looker back in the day, wasn’t I?” Getting up from her seat, Alex grabs her cane and walks across the room. She carefully lifts a framed drawing from the wall and carries it over to Nancy. “To prove my point, you’ll notice that the signature on this piece matches the one on the TV.” 

Sure enough, both drawings contain a bold ‘M. Sawyer’ in the bottom right corner. 

Alex retakes her seat on the couch and places the artwork in her lap. She moves her fingers over the sketch lines, taking in the details of the two pairs of hands. Sirius jumps up on the couch and settles next to Alex’s hip, resting her head on the edge of the frame. Absently scratching at the fur around the dog’s collar, Alex wipes away a tear. 

“We had spent a month vacationing in England and were traveling aboard _Krypton_ for the voyage home. My engagement party was scheduled in two weeks’ time followed by my wedding to Maxwell Lord later that summer …” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	2. Chance Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

The driver was becoming increasingly frustrated with the sheer volume of people in his way. Mr. Lord was very particular with his demands and did not like to be late regardless of whether or not the delay could be avoided. Using the car’s horn to encourage people out of the way, he did his best to get his passengers as close to their designated boarding area as possible. 

Each member of the party was dressed in their finest traveling attire. Their gowns, hats and suits likely cost more than the annual wage of some of the crew aboard the ship, while their luggage would keep the average third-class family financially stable for years. Everything about them screamed money.

When the car finally came to a stop, Alex took a deep breath before her door opened and her fiancé offered his hand to help her exit. She looked up at the ship docked in front of them with a resigned expression. _Krypton_ would be taking her back to America where she would be marrying Maxwell Lord shortly before her 21st birthday. 

“It doesn’t look any bigger than the last ship,” she said feigning nonchalance. 

Maxwell shook his head in disbelief. “You can be blasé about some things, Alexandra, but not about _Krypton_! It’s larger and far more luxurious than any other ship in existence.”

The man grinned like all of his dreams had come true at once. For him, Alex was a trophy to parade around and show off to his friends and their voyage home to Metropolis was the perfect opportunity to do so to a new group of upper-class acquaintances. For him, notoriety was about appearances. His car, his clothes and the woman draped on his arm had to be the absolute best. 

None of that interested Alex. If she had her way, she would find work and move away from the lavish lifestyle she had grown up in. For her, this impending marriage was the continuation of a life-long prison sentence.

Maxwell instructed Mr. Lane, his valet, to pay a crewman to take their many suitcases and travel trunks to their first-class suites. Alex would be sharing a room with her younger sister and the suite with their mother, Eliza.

Sixteen-year-old Kara was almost unbearably excited about the journey ahead. “It’s huge, Alex! Look at it! And just think, by the end of this trip you’ll be one step closer to getting married!” Alex smiled weakly in response. The sisters were close but Kara clearly wasn’t picking up on Alex’s feelings of frustration about the wedding. 

The crowd gathered to bid _Krypton_ farewell was astounding. Hundreds of people were packed onto the dock and boardwalk in an effort to witness the ship’s maiden voyage. It was like nothing Alex had seen before. She stood in awe of in the spectacle as long as possible before her mother prodded her to head towards the boarding ramp. The next few steps would lead to the beginning of the rest of her life. Alex wished she could freeze time in an effort to delay the moment. 

“Alexandra!” her mother scolded. Her full name always made her skin crawl. As if on auto pilot, Alex walked up the ramp despite every fiber of her being screaming at her to turn and run away from this ship and everything its voyage meant for her future.

**//**

“Sawyer! It’s your round for drinks!” 

“Funny, Winn. It always seems to be my round.” 

Maggie laughed as she headed over to the bar for more beer. Over the years, she had taken to wearing men’s clothing to help her better fit in with the working class, preferring flannels, Henley shirts and suspenders to more traditional female clothing. She kept her hair tucked up under a newsboy cap, wanting to draw as little attention to her appearance as possible. Despite her small stature, if anyone did suspect her to be a woman masquerading as a man, nothing was ever said directly to her.

Maggie and Winn had been playing a casual game of pool against each other when Henrik and Lars, a pair of Swedish men they had never met before, challenged them to a competitive series of team games. The stakes increased with each game, not only was every penny Maggie and Winn collectively owned currently part of the bet but so was Winn’s watch and Maggie’s pocket knife. Henrik and Lars had bet a handful of coins and a pair of steerage tickets for _Krypton_.

Winn pulled Maggie to one side, doing his best to hide his nerves from their competitors. “Are you sure about this? If we lose, we’ll have nothing.”

Maggie smirked back at her friend. “When you’ve got nothing, you’ve got nothing to lose. Besides, I could beat these guys with my eyes closed.”

Winn gulped. “Yeah, I know you could but … what about me? You know I don’t do well under pressure.”

Maggie put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “Winn, relax. I’ve got us covered. We’ll soon be on our way to Metropolis on the grandest ship ever built.”

“Okay, fine. I trust you. I’m just worried because geometry with sticks isn’t really my thing.”

“I know but there’s no way we could give up the chance to go home. I’m not going to let them take this from us.” A steely look of determination burned in her brown eyes.

The teams were tied. Each had a single ball left before they could attempt the eight ball. Winn wasn’t joking when he said pool wasn’t his thing. Maggie had done the lion’s share of the work pocketing the balls but now it was his turn. He stepped up to the table after watching Lars miss a tricky shot. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his stance, eyeing the pocket the orange stripe would hopefully end up in. He drew the cue back and pushed it forward. He closed his eyes as he did so, the increased tension of the situation too much for him. 

Maggie let out an ecstatic yelp. “Winn! You did it! Great time to pot your first ball of the round!”

The Swedes were looking smug because the eight ball was in the worst position possible, tucked in behind their solid. It would take a master to sink it from there. 

Winn was trembling. Maggie had never seen him this anxious about anything. Their futures were resting on the outcome of this shot. He took another deep breath and let his hands do the work. 

Miss. 

Henrik stepped up to the table and Maggie got nervous. He was the better of the two players. He sank the remaining solid. The eight ball was perfectly set up for him. He started to smile while speaking to Lars in their native tongue, presumably about how easy the final shot was. 

He leaned down to take his shot. Despite Henrik’s look of cockiness, the ball bounced off the corner of the pocket. Miss! Lars started shouting at him. Neither Maggie nor Winn could understand a word that was being said but they gathered it wasn’t friendly banter.

Maggie looked at the layout of the table and felt her stomach drop. The eight ball was far from an easy position to pot. Shit. 

There was only one logical way to attempt the shot. She had to rebound the cue ball off the far cushion to try and hit the eight ball at the perfect angle so it ran along the rail and dropped in to the near pocket.

“Come on, Sawyer, you’ve got this.” Winn spurred her on while bouncing on his toes, noticeably anxious.

She took a deep breath and envisioned the desired outcome of the shot in her mind before leaning down and hitting the cue ball towards its target. The cue hit the cushion exactly where she wanted and it was rolling towards the eight ball. All four players were watching with bated breath as it made contact and the eight-ball started to make its way towards the pocket.

The ball had begun to slow down. Maggie thought she didn’t give it enough initial force when it seemingly stopped right on the edge of the pocket. Just as she had given up hope, it fell in. 

Maggie instantly started celebrating with Winn, who picked her up and swung her around in a circle. “We’re going home! We’re going back to America!” Maggie yelled, full of joy.

The bartender glanced up at the commotion. Pointing to the clock on the wall, he said, “No, lads. _Krypton_ goes to America. In fifteen minutes!”

“Shit!” They looked at each other with sheer panic etched on their faces. Maggie grabbed their ruck sacks while Winn swept the money into his hat. They bolted out the door of the pub.

The crowds at the docking area were thirty people deep and no one was moving. They pushed their way through people, running whenever possible. They were desperate not to miss the ship’s departure. 

They arrived at the boarding location as a crewman was starting to close the door. “Please! Wait! We have tickets!” Winn called out to them.

The crewman wasn’t sure what to do. “Have you been through the inspection line?”

Maggie was breathless from the run. “Yes, of course. We’re Americans and we just want to get home.”

The crewman looked annoyed but waved them in. “All right, jump on.”

They jumped the two feet between the end of the platform and the ship. “That was too close, Winn.” Maggie tried to catch her breath as she leaned against a wall.

They made their way through the maze of corridors to the lower decks, counting their lucky stars the whole way. When they eventually got to their room, they were greeted by a pair of confused women. “What happened to Lars and Henrik?” the woman that had introduced herself as Susan asked.

“We won their tickets at the pub,” Winn replied, tossing his bag on the upper bunk.

Susan shrugged. “Sounds about right.”

Maggie turned to Winn and nudged his shoulder. “Who says you get top bunk?”

“You’re short, Sawyer. It makes sense.” Maggie playfully slapped Winn’s backside as he climbed the bunk’s ladder, both of them laughing.

**//**

Later that day, Max, Alex and her family attended lunch with some of the most prominent passengers aboard the ship.

Mike Daxam was the chairman of the DEO, the company responsible for commissioning and funding the ship. “I had a dream for _Krypton_ ,” he said, referring to his vision for the ship, “I wanted it to be the biggest and most grand ocean liner man had ever built.”

Alex had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. This man was completely full of himself and she despised people with excessive egos who thought more of themselves than others.

He adjusted his glasses and ran a hand over his beard. “Our master ship builder, Mr. Jones, designed her from the keel up.”

John Jones was reluctant accept the praise. “I can’t possibly be held singularly responsible. I may have had her knocked together from my design but Mr. Daxam was the one who had the initial idea. He envisioned a steamer larger and more luxurious than any person alive would ever see in their lifetime.”

“Here she is in all of her glory!” Mike interrupted.

“Ahead of the curve when it comes to innovation and more beautiful that any of us ever imagined she would be,” John added after acknowledging the other man’s comment.

Alex liked John. He had a kindness and humility about him that was rare in the upper class. It was easy to see how proud he was of his architectural work but he never seemed to slip in to arrogance like Mike Daxam so obviously did.

A waiter arrived at the table to take their lunch orders. Maxwell took it upon himself to order for his fiancée, “We’ll both have the escargot. With very little garlic.” 

He turned to Alex and haughtily asked, “You like snails, right, darling?”

Alex bit her tongue knowing that if she spoke, she would likely run her mouth. She gave him a tight-lipped smile instead. 

Lena Luthor was seated on the opposite side of the table. Irish-born, she had married Lawrence Luthor, one of the biggest railroad moguls known in America. She was known for her quick wit and inability to keep her thoughts to herself. “Are you planning on feeding her too, Mr. Lord?” she asked with a light laugh.

“Alexandra, sit up straight. You’re supposed to be a lady,” Eliza scolded, noticing her daughter’s slightly slumped posture. 

She did as asked, staring at her mother the entire time and moving with a subtle attitude. Kara caught her sister’s eye and smiled supportively. 

“Who thought of the name _Krypton_? Was it you, Mr. Daxam?” Kara asked.

Mike preened under the gaze of the people at the table. “I wanted something that would not only represent the mystery of the ship but her nobility as well. The ship’s sheer size and strength speaks for itself.”

Alex could feel herself become progressively more frustrated by the man. “Mr. Daxam, are you familiar with Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size may be of interest to you.”

The reactions from those at the table were divided. Lena and John were laughing, Eliza and Max were horrified, and Mike was confused. 

“Freud? Is he a passenger?” Mike asked, oblivious to the intellectual insult he had just been handed.

“Alex is not your average woman, Maxwell. Are you sure you can handle her?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, it looks like I’ll be keeping a closer eye on the books she reads from now,” he replied while glaring at his fiancée.

Alex couldn’t bear sitting at the table any longer. She excused herself and went out on the main deck for some fresh air.

**//**

Maggie had suggested a walk around deck to Winn and their roommates. Alice had declined but Susan had accepted the invitation. Vasquez, as she preferred to be called, was almost as charming as Maggie but twice as cheeky, reveling in making people laugh. As always, Maggie carried her sketchbook with her in the event inspiration struck. 

“How did you guys end up on this big tin can?” Vasquez asked.

Winn laughed. “We bet everything we had on a game of pool. I am so bad but, luckily, Sawyer brought the win home for us.” 

“What about you, Vasquez? How did you end up on this ‘big tin can’?” Maggie teased.

“Well, Sawyer, there comes in a time in every woman’s life when she needs to think about what’s important and where she sees herself settling down.” She paused. “That time hasn’t yet come for me, but I did go through a bad break up and decide to make my way back to the States.” 

“Me too, actually. Made me realize I want to go home.” Winn nudged the smaller woman as she spoke, a look of empathy in his eyes. 

“How do you guys know each other?”

Winn took the lead in answering. “We met about five years ago working carpentry. We clicked right away and we’ve been each other’s wingman since. I’d die for the little shit,” he said with a chuckle. 

Maggie playfully punched his arm as he feigned injury. “He’s the little brother I never had.”

“Hey! I’m older, and taller, than you.”

“I don’t make the rules, Schott. You’re the little brother.”

“You guys are sweet together. And there’s, uh, never been anything between you?” She gestured between the two of them.

Maggie and Winn looked at each other and burst out laughing. “There was this one time when Winn thought he had a shot with me but he’s barking up the wrong tree. Our tastes are far too similar,” she said with a wink in Vasquez’s direction.

“A woman after my own heart. I knew I liked you, Sawyer,” Vasquez replied knowingly.

The three of them continued to walk and laugh as they got to know each other. After a while, Maggie found herself a seat to take in the sights surrounding her. The spring sun was shining down, children were playing, and adults were chatting in small groups. Everyone appeared joyous and carefree. It was beautiful. 

Winn and Vasquez had continued talking while Maggie people watched. He interrupted Maggie’s train of thought. “Earth to Sawyer.”

Maggie turned towards her friend with a contented smile on her face “Sorry. Just admiring my life.” 

“Don’t mind her, this is normal. The sketchbook will come out in a minute, mark my words,” Winn stage whispered to Vasquez.

Maggie flicked her middle finger at him as she reached down for the sketchbook that was resting at her feet.

“Always the charmer, Mags,” Winn said with a smile.

Maggie’s attention drifted back to her surroundings, searching for something she felt compelled to draw. She was spoiled for choice but spotted a father and daughter a little way up the deck that piqued her interest. 

She observed them, taking in the tiny details, until she was ready to pick up her pencil. She started slow, making steady movements for an outline, before she began to fill in the details. 

She was completely caught up in what she was doing, as though nothing else in the world existed apart from her and the people she was drawing. All it took was a piece of paper and a pencil and she felt completely free and relaxed. No worries or concerns, doing nothing but what she loved most. 

A few minutes later the man and his daughter wandered away, leaving her drawing unfinished. She would continue it that evening having committed the details to memory.

She sat back to enjoy the sun. It was rare that she had the opportunity to do this, always working too much to really appreciate it. 

“Well that’s one way to remind us where we are in the scheme of things. First-class dogs coming down here to take a shit!” Vasquez announced in disbelief. 

Maggie’s head snapped up in time to see a pack of dogs being escorted around the deck by a flustered steward. The three laughed at the sight and settled back into comfortable conversation. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie saw a young woman making her way to the end of the first-class deck. She was dressed in finery that Maggie couldn’t ever imagine being able to touch, let alone own. Her red hair was styled in a bun at the back of her head. She was beautiful and elegant in a way that had Maggie transfixed. There was something about her that was intoxicating, even from a distance.

The woman, apparently feeling Maggie’s gaze, briefly glanced down at her. That was enough for Maggie’s dimples to appear in all their glory.

“What the hell has got you so smiley?” Winn asked, following her stare. “Could you choose anyone less available?! You really are a sucker for unattainable women.” 

“Says you, Winn!” Her eyes returned to the woman. 

She caught the redhead stealing glances at regular intervals. Maggie never let her eyes drift away, not even for a second. She couldn’t. She’d never seen a woman as captivating. They had been watching each other for several minutes when a man appeared and led the redhead back inside. 

Maggie sighed. This journey was going to be the death of her with women like that walking round.

Vasquez watched Maggie as she started to draw a new subject. “You’re talented, Sawyer. Ever make any money with your drawings?

“Nothing more than a few cents here and there.” Maggie was deep in concentration.

Leaning in closer to peek over Maggie’s shoulder, Vasquez hesitantly asked, “Are you only interested in unattainable women?” 

Maggie blushed and smiled politely. “Not always. I do seem to have a bit of a penchant for them though.”

Vasquez moved to sit next to Maggie and casually draped her arm around her shoulders, “Really? Good to know.”

“Um … this, well. The ocean … it’s big, right?” Winn asked nervously.

Maggie was thankful for her friend and his attempt to change the subject but knew she was more than capable of handling the situation on her own. “Susan, you seem great and I’m flattered but I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“Who said it has to be a relationship? If you happen to fancy some … company in the next few days, give me a shout,” she said with a smirk and a wink.

Maggie couldn’t tell if Vasquez was being serious or if she was somehow involved in a bizarre game of chicken. She considered her options for a moment before replying. “I’ll keep that in mind but I’m more in the market for friends right now. Besides, you’re a bit of a smartass, aren’t you?” 

The three of them laughed at the insult having settled in to a comfortable rhythm with each other already. Maggie focused on her drawing again as Winn and Vasquez went to explore more of the ship.

**//**

At dinner that evening, Alex was slammed with the realization that not only was this meal a carbon copy of every society dinner she had attended prior but would be almost identical to every other one she would be experiencing in the foreseeable future. The conversation, which rarely moved on from money or business and always ended with the men congratulating themselves on becoming masters of the universe, was mindless and boring. It didn’t sit right with her. Alex could feel it deep in her gut. Absolutely nothing about the situation could possibly be right. This would be her entire life and there would never be a chance for it to change. At twenty, years old, she’d experienced as much adventure as she was going to.

Alex was more than a pretty face for Maxwell to show off at social events. She was smart and curious and full of wonder about the world. But pursuing her own interests wasn’t an option. It would be the same thing day in and day out. For the rest of her life. At some point she’d be expected to bring children in to the world and raise them within this same circle, narrowing their inquisitive minds and teaching them to be seen instead of heard. Just like her mother had done with her and Kara. There was no way Alex could do it. She couldn’t sit here and pretend that she wanted this life. She was vocal and opinionated and found it more and more challenging to control her mouth.

She was stuck in the worst of situations with her mother constantly reminding her the money was gone and that this marriage to Max was good for the family. But why did this have to fall on her shoulders? Why couldn’t Kara be expected to accept some of the burden? She didn’t want to put that sort of pressure on her little sister but, at the same time, Kara had at least showed an interest in marriage and babies.

As the worries continued to swirl in her mind and she became more and more overwhelmed, all out panic began to rise in her chest. Without saying a word, Alex stood and left the dinner table, ignoring the questions from those around her. Once she was outside on the deck she began to run. 

The run became as close to a sprint as she could get in heels and a fitted dress. Tears streamed down her face and her hair fell of place with each stride. Alex pushed between couples out for an evening stroll as if she couldn’t see them. Her mind was blank, her body operated without thought. She ran further and faster, her chest barely able to take in enough oxygen to keep up with the physical exertion.

She slammed against the railing at the very back of the ship. She felt the overwhelming urge to be in control of what happened to her. Looking over her shoulder and seeing no one, she made an impulsive, split-second decision and began to climb the railing. She held on tightly as she hooked her legs over one by one and lowered herself down to the tiny ledge of the deck, facing out to the ocean. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Don’t do it.” A soft, unfamiliar voice sounded from behind her.

“Stay back! Don’t come any closer!” Alex managed to respond while hazarding a glance at the stranger standing nearby, watching. She recognized the face as the dimpled one she had spotted earlier in the day, the one she couldn’t help but stare at. 

He froze in place, listening to Alex’s warning. “Okay, I won’t. Not unless you tell me otherwise.” 

Alex was dumbstruck. People rarely considered her feelings like that. 

The stranger didn’t break eye contact with Alex. It was equal parts annoying and distracting. She wondered why this person was staring at her like that.

“I can help you back over if that’s what you want. I know we don’t know each other but I don’t think this is something you’ve thought through and you don’t seem like the sort of woman to not think things through first.” 

“You couldn’t possibly know anything about me,” Alex barked back.

“I can read people pretty well and I just don’t think you want to make this decision.”

Alex was growing increasingly impatient with the meddler. “Go away! You’re distracting me!”

“I can’t, I’m involved now. If you let go, I’m going to have to jump in after you,” he said as he bent down to untie his boot laces and remove his coat while carefully edging closer to the railing.

Alex’s tone changed then, becoming imperceptibly softer. “You’d never survive the fall.” 

“I’m pretty tough.” The stranger shrugged.

Alex scoffed at the ridiculousness of the comment, especially since it was coming from such a small person. The stranger smiled gently and raised his hat to reveal shoulder-length dark hair. Alex looked shocked for a moment, but it all made sense. The tiny stranger she couldn’t quite figure out wasn’t a man after all.

“As I was saying, I’m tough. I put my body through a lot working physical jobs. I’m a lot stronger than I look. It’s not the fall that worries me, it’s the cold water.” She stopped talking for a moment to rest against the railing having managed to move closer without Alex noticing. “Cold water like that down there? It feels like it’s burrowing under your skin and seeping in to your bones as fast as possible. Back in Nebraska, I used to go ice fishing with my dad. Ice fishing is—”

“I know what ice fishing is!” Alex exclaimed.

“Sorry. You just seem like, you know, an indoor kind of girl. Anyway. I fell through the ice once and I couldn’t breathe and I couldn’t think. At least not about anything except the pain. I was lucky my dad got to me quickly and I’m not about to let you go without a fight. So I guess I’m kind of hoping you’ll climb back over and get me off the hook.” The woman extended her hand towards Alex.

Alex looked torn but couldn’t suppress the urge to take her hand. She reached out and gripped the hand as tightly as she could, suddenly petrified of falling. The woman held Alex’s hand equally tight and introduced herself. “Sawyer. Or, Maggie. That’s what my friends call me.” 

Alex managed a small chuckle before replying. “Alexandra Elizabeth Carolina Danvers. Nice to meet you, Maggie.”

“Wow! That’s … a lot. I might have to get you to write that down for me.

Both women smiled and visibly relaxed before Alex began to ascend the railing. As she placed her foot on the next rung up, she stepped on the hem of her dress and she completely lost her footing.

Maggie immediately sprung in to action, gripping Alex’s hand as hard as she could with both of hers while trying to pull Alex up with all her might. Alex was dangling precariously off the back of a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. She was terrified, instinctively screaming for help as loud as she could. Struggling to find a grip with her free hand and desperately trying not to pull the other woman down with her. Maggie called to her to look up. “Listen to me. I’ve got you and I won’t let go. I promise. We’re in this together, all right? Ride or die and I don’t plan on dying any time soon. Now pull yourself up, come on!”

It was enough to get Alex to focus. She used her free hand to grab the railing, taking some of the weight off Maggie. The seconds ticked by impossibly slowly and by the time Alex found herself at the top of the railing, she was utterly exhausted. The smaller woman wrapped an arm under the redhead’s armpit and around her back, lifting her over the last bit. In the struggle to pull Alex over the railing, the women lost their balance and landed hard on the deck. 

Completely traumatized by the whole ordeal and confused as to how Maggie managed to land on top of her, Alex was shaking. Three crewmen appeared from nowhere. “What’s all this?” one of them questioned when he saw the scene before him. 

“You stand back!” another one yelled at Maggie before the third took off in search of the Master-at-Arms

In record time, Master-at-Arms McConnell, two additional officers, Maxwell and Mr. Lane had arrived at the scene. Alex was wrapped in a blanket and standing off to the side while the group of men dealt with Maggie. 

Maxwell walked over to Maggie, who was now in handcuffs. “How dare you put your hands on my fiancée! What were you thinking?” Maggie looked over his shoulder at Alex, unsure of what to say because she didn’t want to inadvertently cause more trouble for Alex when she was so clearly struggling with something. “Look at me, you filth!” Max yelled. 

Alex couldn’t stand seeing Maggie being attacked like this after everything she had just done for her. “Max, please.” She stood behind him, reaching out to touch his upper arm. “It … it wasn’t what it looked like. It was an accident.”

Maxwell turned to face Alex, confused as to what she meant. “I went for a walk and wanted to stargaze but didn’t want to lie on the deck, so I used the railing. I … leaned too far back and then I lost my balance. If it wasn’t for the quick thinking of Ma— ” She paused for a brief moment. Maggie wasn’t dressed like a typical woman and drawing attention to that fact might make things even more difficult, given the situation they were currently in. “Of Mr. Sawyer here, I would have gone overboard. He saved me.”

Maggie looked at Alex with shock visible in her eyes. The Master-at-Arms asked Maggie if the story was true. Alex locked eyes with the smaller woman, silently pleading with her to agree. “Yeah, that’s what happened,” she replied, her eyes never leaving Alex’s.

“Well then, the boy is a hero,” McConnell announced as he removed the handcuffs from Maggie’s wrists.

Maxwell didn’t even consider thanking Maggie but, instead, turned around and rubbed Alex’s back in some mock attempt to show that he cared. Alex all but recoiled from the touch knowing that he was probably only doing it to assert his dominance in the situation. “You must be freezing. Let’s go inside.” 

Alex stopped Max from leaving. She felt that Maggie was owed something for her assistance even though Max didn’t know the full extent of the situation. “You’re not going to provide a reward for helping your fiancée?”

Maxwell turned to face her, surprised to see Alex questioning him. “You’re not happy, Alexandra? What to do?” He paused before calling to Maggie over his shoulder. “Sawyer! Do join us for dinner tomorrow evening. You could regale the group with your tale of heroism.”

Maggie again shifted her gaze to Alex, who was looking back at her with wide, pleading eyes. “Sure,” was all she said in response.

Maxwell put a hand on the small of Alex’s back and walked away from the group, sniggering under his breath, “This should be interesting.” 

“See you around, Danvers,” Maggie called out as she kneeled down to re-tie her boots. She lifted her hand in a small wave when Alex glanced back over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	3. Building Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Max had shown zero concern for Alex’s well-being since coming off the deck, even returning to have brandy with the men rather than escorting her back to her room. Alex didn’t know if she could handle anymore of Max’s attitude so being alone meant that she could fully regain her composure before having to deal with him again.

A couple of hours later, Max appeared, inviting himself into the Danvers’ family suite. He leaned arrogantly against the door frame of Alex’s room, the hint of brandy on his breath.

“Alexandra, I know you’re not telling me everything about tonight and I have no idea why.” He walked over to the dressing table and perched next to her, holding a velvet box. “I planned on giving you this at the engagement gala, when I officially present you to the room as my wife-to-be. Imagine the looks on everyone’s faces when you walk in wearing … this.” He opened the clasp on the box to reveal a huge blue gem on a necklace of smaller, but sizeable, white gems. 

Alex was shocked. “Goodness!” she said as she leaned forward, wanting to touch the necklace but not having the courage. She had never seen jewelry as ostentatious as this in her life. 

Max laughed haughtily. “Perhaps this can serve as a reminder of how valuable this marriage is … for the both of us.”

“Is it …?”

“A diamond? Yes.” 

Max stood, taking the necklace from its velvet box and draping it around Alex’s neck. “Fifty-six carats, to be exact.”

Alex was looking at her reflection in the mirror wearing the enormous necklace. She felt numb, like it was slowly suffocating her. She glanced at Max’s reflection and saw that he only had eyes for the necklace. In fact, he was smiling at the vision of it on her neck. 

“It was worn by Louis XVI and was called _La Coeur de la Mer_.”

“The Heart of the Ocean.”

Max chuckled again. “Yes.”

Alex knew this was his way of trying to make her happy, but she couldn’t help but feel like there was a more sinister undertone to the gift. She thought she might know what Max was expecting in return and that possibility concerned her. “It’s overwhelming,” she said flatly. 

“It’s for royalty and we are royalty, Alexandra.” He crouched down alongside her and touched her knee. “There is nothing I wouldn’t give you, if you would not deny me. Come to my room tonight, Alex. Please?” He stared at her with expectation in his eyes and a smirk on his face. 

Alex did her best to mask the wave of disgust that washed over her at his proposition. She knew what Max wanted and couldn’t bear the thought of giving it to him after the stress of the evening she’d experienced. However, she also knew that if he wanted something, he almost always got it. No matter the cost.

**//**

“Danvers!”

Alex paused the conversation she was having with her mother and started studying the passengers milling around the outer deck, searching for the unfamiliar voice calling her last name.

“Danvers!”

Looking down at the lower level, Alex spotted a familiar newsboy cap. Maggie lowered the hands she had cupped around her mouth, exposing her broad smile and deep dimples.

“Hey, Sawyer!” she called back, raising an eyebrow.

“Alexandra!” Eliza immediately chastised. “You do not yell across a ship full of people.”

Alex rolled her eyes and apologized to her mother. She tuned out the rest of Eliza’s droning conversation about wedding details, occasionally shifting her eyes in Maggie’s direction.

“Mother, can we talk about this another time? I’d like to walk around a bit since the weather’s so nice.” Not giving Eliza a true chance to protest, Alex headed inside towards the nearest staircase.

When she surfaced on the lower portion of the deck, she scanned the much larger crowd of people but couldn’t immediately spot Maggie amongst them despite standing in the area where she had seen the woman.

“Hey, Danvers,” a quiet voice said from behind her.

Alex jumped and let out a sharp yelp, clutching her chest. “Maggie!”

Maggie stepped in front of the redhead. “Sorry,” she grimaced.

“No, it’s fine. My heart will stop racing in a minute.” Alex clasped her hands at her waist. “I didn’t think I’d see you until dinner.”

“About that …” Maggie rubbed the back of her neck and dropped her gaze. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Fancy dinners aren’t really my thing and, come to think of it, neither are fancy families.”

Alex silently appraised the smaller woman with a steady nod. “Tell you what. I’ll give you a pass on dinner if you walk around the ship with me. I’d like to know a little more about the person that saved my life.”

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, a leather-bound book in her grasp, and tilted her head to the side, contemplating the offer. “Fair enough.”

“Good!” Alex smiled and started walking. “Now, you said you were from Nebraska, correct?”

“Born and raised,” Maggie replied, falling into step next to Alex. “Blue Springs isn’t much of a town. I always wanted more than the opportunities available there so, when I was fourteen, I left home. Haven’t been back since.”

“That’s so young! Your parents just let you go?”

Maggie tugged the brim of her hat lower on her forehead and shrugged her shoulders. “Something like that.”

Alex pursed her lips. “Well, I can’t imagine being self-sufficient enough at fourteen to make my way in the world … but I’m not you.” She heard Maggie hum in agreement. “There is, however, something to be said for the freedom of your lifestyle. Not being tied down to expectations or stuck in the rut of monotony. Sometimes I wish I could pack up and leave and just …”

“Just what?”

Their gazes met, and Alex felt like the brown eyes in front of her were looking straight into the deepest part of her soul. Her breath caught and she cleared her throat. “Just … nothing.” Shaking the thought from her head, Alex began strolling along the deck again, Maggie following behind.

Catching up, Maggie gently bumped a shoulder against hers. “Before I forget, I wanted to thank you for your discretion last night.”

Alex gave her a quizzical look.

“Thanks for going along with the assumption I was Mr. Sawyer when the officers showed up.” The shorter woman jammed a hand into her pocket. “Sometimes it feels like folks are far more forgiving of a man’s alleged impropriety towards a woman than a woman’s alleged impropriety. Not that there’s an excuse for either, but it tends to be the reality.”

“I suppose I should thank you, too.” Alex reached out and touched Maggie’s elbow. Even through the heavy flannel of Maggie’s shirt, Alex could feel her fingers tingle from the contact. “Maggie, you saved me. I can’t thank you enough for that. Truly.”

Brushing off the praise, the brunette turned and leaned her back against the railing, holding her sketchbook close to her chest. “Your fiancé would have done the same thing if he was in my position.”

“Maxwell,” Alex scoffed, “would have sent Mr. Lane. He is many things, but a hero is not one of them.”

Maggie dropped her gaze to her boots, nodding her head as a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. “Heroism isn’t for everyone. He seems like an okay enough guy. I mean, any man that gives you a ring like that has to be worth it, right?”

Alex lifted her left hand. The early afternoon sun glinted off the large diamond set in the thin gold band. She took a step forward and rested her forearms on the cool metal of the railing. Gazing out over the ocean, she took a deep breath before responding. “He’s a good match for my family.”

“But is he a good match for you?”

“The Lords have been family friends since Kara was a baby. When Max and I reached a certain age, it seemed logical for us to start courting. It made our families happy and I’ll never want for anything once we’re married.” The redhead was surprised at how easily the words rolled off her tongue. “Over 500 invitations have been sent out. The wedding is expected to be one of the biggest social engagements Metropolis has ever seen. Everyone who is anyone will be there. My sister is beside herself with excitement and my mother has everything planned down to the tiniest detail. In fact, we were having yet another wedding conversation when you interrupted us.”

Turning to face Alex, Maggie waited for their eyes to meet before speaking. “That’s all well and good, Danvers, but I asked about you, not your family. Do you love him?”

Alex balked at the question. Her jaw went slack and she took a step back. “What? Why would you--? That’s not … No! You don’t get to ask that.”

“It’s a simple question. Do you love him or not?”

“I’m not going to answer that!” Alex responded with a firm shake of her head, trying not to let a nervous laugh escape.

Maggie held a hand in front of her and lowered the tone of her voice, hoping to calm the other woman. “Okay. Sorry. Didn’t think I’d ruffle your feathers that much.”

Putting her hands on her hips, Alex paced back and forth. “I’m going to marry Max. Of-of course I—” she swallowed hard, “I love him. I do. We’re a good match.”

“If you say so,” Maggie said under her breath.

“What was that?”

“I said that, to me, it doesn’t necessarily seem like you’re a good match. More like one of those ‘good in theory but not in practice’ situations. But what do I know? I’ve barely seen you and Max together.”

Alex took up pacing again. “I’m sure you have your opinions of me. I’m sure you’re wondering why this picture-perfect life I lead doesn’t seem to be enough and—“

She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

“Actually, I’m wondering what brought you to the point of last night.”

Maggie’s piercing gaze held firm. Alex found herself unable to hold eye contact for more than a few seconds before needing to turn away. After looking at the woman in front of her for a third time, she was desperate to change the topic to anything but her personal life. She reached forward and grabbed the leather-bound book Maggie was holding.

“What is this? Do you consider yourself an artist or something?”

Maggie made to grab the sketchbook back from Alex but, instead, resigned herself to dropping her hands to her sides and following the redhead over to the lounge chairs lining the inner part of the deck. Alex flipped through the drawings while Maggie let out a sigh, placing her forearms on her knees.

The first dozen pages were filled with sketches of hands. Large and small, young and old, gestures of every kind. The degree of detail was astounding. Alex had rarely seen that level of talent from an artist that wasn’t somewhat well-known.

“Maggie,” she breathed out, “these are wonderful.” She switched back and forth between several pages.

“Thanks.” The brunette was nonchalant. “You can tell a lot about a person from their hands. Think of the way someone gestures when they’re happy or how they twist their fingers together when they’re worried. They don’t have to say a word, yet you can tell exactly how they feel. To me, hands are almost as expressive as a person’s eyes.” She tapped the corner of the page. “Easy to draw when I’m people watching, too.”

Alex continued studying the sketches, a blush coloring her cheeks when she reached the next series of drawings. She tried to school her expression but couldn’t help the curiosity that overcame her as she looked at the nude sketches on the pages in front of her. There were multiple pages featuring the same woman. Alex thought she was gorgeous and said as much.

“Emilia. We met in Italy,” Maggie explained.

Looking more closely at a sketch of Emilia lying in bed, Alex nervously drummed her fingers on the arm of the lounge chair. “You two must have spent a lot of time together.”

A deep huff of a laugh sounded from Maggie’s chest. “Uh, yeah. You could say that. We were pretty close … friends.” Alex’s head snapped up at that. “For almost two years. A few months shy.”

Alex’s gaze narrowed slightly and then Maggie gave her a dimpled smirk. “Oh! Oh. I see.” A fresh blush crept up her chest and she carefully closed the sketchbook, passing it back to Maggie.

“Sorry. I know that’s not for everyone.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Alex waved off the apology.

They settled into a silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Alex watched as Maggie casually opened the sketchbook to a blank page and pulled a pencil out of the pocket of her shirt. As Maggie drew some nearby passengers, Alex watched her with intrigue. Not only was she mesmerized by the motions Maggie’s hands were making as she sketched, but she was taken with the woman’s appearance. By her warm eyes and deep dimples … and her full lips. 

“You can ask, Danvers,” Maggie spoke without looking at Alex, shifting her eyes between the paper and the passengers she was studying instead.

Alex snapped to attention. “So, about Emilia …” her voice trailed off.

“We were together, yes.”

“Together like …?”

“Together in every sense of the word.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded, processing the information.

Maggie paused and lifted her head. “Anything else?”

A mixture of shyness and embarrassment crossed Alex’s face. She was desperate to take the focus off herself again. Leaning forward, she reached for the drawing in Maggie’s lap and turned it towards her. “This is lovely.” She compared it to the couple standing a short distance down the deck from them. “You have a true talent. You see people.”

Maggie lifted her head and their eyes locked as a breeze blew in off the water. A loose tendril of Alex’s hair crossed in front of her face and Maggie reached out to tuck it behind her ear. “I see you.”

Alex unconsciously turned into Maggie’s touch, something neither of them expected. Maggie quickly drew her hand back and cleared her throat. Both women sat up straighter, looking anywhere but at each other. Alex fought against her constricting chest to take a deep breath, hoping to calm her racing heartbeat.

**//**

The women had spent the better part of three hours wandering the ship and engaging in small talk. It was much longer than Maggie expected to spend in Alex’s company, but they had fallen into an easy rhythm together and she couldn’t muster the desire to leave. As the sun started moving closer to the horizon, they found themselves on one of the upper decks. First-class passengers milled about in small groups, paying little attention to Alex and Maggie.

Maggie leaned against a wall, one leg bent with her hands deep in the pockets of her pants. Alex stood nearby, her stomach pressed against the railing. Maggie watched as she fiddled with the diamond ring on her left hand. She twisted it back and forth, occasionally sliding it up and down between the base of her finger and the knuckle. This behavior continued for several minutes. Maggie had also observed the same behavior while they were walking.

Pushing off the wall, Maggie stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on top of Alex’s to still her movements. “I’m getting anxious just watching you, Danvers.”

Alex centered her ring on her finger. She let out a deep sigh and turned towards the brunette. Her serious gaze was piercing. “How did you know you liked someone like Emilia as opposed to someone like Max?”

“Wow. Okay. Guess the small talk is done.” She rubbed a finger against her lower lip as she thought through her response. Moving her hand away from her mouth, she held it palm up in front of her. “I guess I never knew anything different. It’s how I’ve always been.”

“But how can you be sure you’re … like that if you’ve never … kissed a man?” Alex lowered her voice throughout the question, ending in a whisper.

Maggie’s dimples dented her cheeks. “I’ve kissed a man. More than one, in fact.” Alex lifted her eyebrows. “There were a couple of boys growing up and then, when I was older, a couple more.”

“Oh.” Alex ran her right palm up and down her left arm.

“Winn and I even tried sleeping together at one point. It happened years ago and was an awkward disaster for both of us. We still laugh about it.” She rolled her eyes, smirking at the memory. “I just … I didn’t feel anything in those situations. There was no spark. No butterflies swirling in my stomach.”

“Butterflies were how you knew?”

“When I kiss a woman? When I sleep with a woman? There are sparks. Tons of sparks and all the butterflies. It’s a completely different experience for me.”

Alex nodded and turned towards the ocean. She started moving her ring again. Maggie remained quiet, studying the redhead. Her posture was slightly slumped and her gaze was distant, unfocused. The only logical assumption to make was that Alex’s brain was processing a complicated subject. Minutes passed in silence. Finally, Maggie reached forward to still Alex’s movements again.

She waited for Alex to look at her. Maggie met the vulnerable, nervous expression in front of her with the softest, most understanding one she could muster. “Are you questioning yourself?” she asked quietly, her voice matching her expression.

The redhead’s eyes went wide. She yanked her hands out from under Maggie’s and took several steps back. “No!” she said forcefully. The tips of her ears turned bright pink. “No. I’m not … I couldn’t be …” Alex rolled her shoulders before crossing her arms tight over her midsection. “I’m not like that.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side as her expression became sympathetic. “I’ve heard that from more than one woman over the years.”

Alex’s jaw dropped. Without a word, she turned on her heel and stormed away. Scrambling, Maggie picked up her sketchbook from the floor of the deck and jogged after the other woman.

“I’m sorry. I crossed a line,” she conceded when she caught up. “My brain doesn’t always know when to stop talking.”

Receiving a cold glare in response, Maggie stopped walking and threw up her arms in surrender. She started to leave when Alex was suddenly in front of her, jabbing a finger into her chest. “Why do you dress like a man? Isn’t that false advertising?”

Not backing down from the challenge in Alex’s blazing hazel eyes, Maggie took a step closer and jabbed her finger into Alex’s chest, leaving mere inches between them. “That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?”

Alex brought herself up to her full height, attempting to use the few inches she had on the shorter woman to intimidate her. “Don’t avoid the question.”

“If you must know, I find the clothes more comfortable.” She glanced away momentarily. “I feel more comfortable, too. Personally, that is.”

The women made eye contact for a few more seconds before backing away from each other, coming to stand at a more appropriate distance.

Running a thumb under one of her suspenders, Maggie shrugged her shoulders. “Besides, when I dress like this, I can get away with plenty of un-ladylike things. Like horseback riding or roughhousing or spitting.”

“That’s disgusting.” Alex’s nose wrinkled.

“Horseback riding isn’t disgusting,” Maggie teased. Seeing Alex’s mood lighten, she smiled wider. “Have you done it before?”

“Of course I’ve gone horseback riding.”

“No, like really ridden a horse with one leg on each side. None of that sidesaddle crap.”

Alex shook her head. “Would you show me how? Some day?”

“Winn and I are making our way across the country to National City, so you’d have to come visit me. We could ride horses in the early morning, right on the beach with the surf lapping at their hooves.” Maggie bit her lower lip. “You’d look cute in long pants and a flannel shirt.”

The redhead lowered her chin against her shoulder in a failed attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“I could teach you to throw a baseball like a man, too. And spit! Disgusting as it may be.” The brunette raised the brim of her hat slightly. Giving Alex a wink, she gripped the railing and made a decidedly un-ladylike sound in the back of her throat. With sufficient saliva gathered in her mouth, she leaned forward and spit into the air.

“That’s disgusting!” Alex exclaimed.

“Maybe so, but you know you want to try it.”

Alex started giggling. “Maybe.” 

Double-checking that there weren’t any passengers watching them, Maggie put an arm around Alex’s waist, bringing her closer to the railing. “Coast is clear.”

Alex bent forward, the smallest amount of spit escaping her mouth.

“That’s pathetic, Danvers! You’ve got to hock it up. Pull all that gunk up from the back of your throat.” Maggie demonstrated again.

Giving the brunette a conspiratorial glance, Alex cleared her throat several times before releasing a much more impressive amount of spit.

“There you go!” Maggie clapped her on the back and received a large smile in return. “Now, you can start working on distance.”

The women continued taking turns, finding it more and more challenging to properly spit because of their uncontrolled laughter.

“Alexandra!”

At the sound of the stern voice, Maggie swallowed the large mouthful of saliva she was preparing to release and turned. There were three women standing in front of them, two adults and one teenager. The blonde woman must have been the one that spoke because her expression was one of utter displeasure, whereas the teenager and dark-haired woman were wearing expressions of half-concealed amusement.

“Mother!” Alex responded. “This is a surprise.”

“Obviously.” Maggie felt her nerves increase as Alex’s mother took in her appearance with a judgmental stare. “Aren’t you the one that was inappropriately yelling at my daughter earlier this afternoon?”

Maggie scratched at her cheek, stuttering slightly. “Y-yes, ma’am. Th-that was me.” She felt a blush warm her neck and cheeks as Alex’s mother continued to glare at her.

Alex took a step closer to Maggie and pointed to each woman in turn. “Sawyer, this is my mother, Eliza, my younger sister, Kara, and Mrs. Lena Luthor, a new friend.”

Maggie lifted a hand in greeting, feeling slightly more at ease with the kind smiles Kara and Lena were giving her. “Nice to meet everyone.”

“He’ll actually be joining us for dinner. Maxwell extended an invitation after last night’s … incident.”

“Danvers, I told you—” Maggie spoke under her breath.

A loud gong sounded from the inner area of the deck. “Speaking of dinner, there’s the damn cattle bell,” Lena commented.

Alex lowered her voice and spoke while the other three were distracted by the sudden increase of movement around them. “Please? For me?”

Subtly rolling her eyes at Lena, Eliza grabbed Alex’s wrist. “Come along, Alexandra.”

Maggie watched Alex and her family leave, unable to prevent a smile from forming on her face. She startled at an unexpected touch to her shoulder. “Sawyer, is it?” The hand belonged to Lena.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Lena is fine, love.” The woman straightened the collar of Maggie’s shirt. “You weren’t planning to wear this, were you?”

Looking at the floor, Maggie scuffed her boot against the decking. “I take it this isn’t appropriate?”

Lena let out a hearty chuckle. “Not for a black-tie dinner but I can help. Follow me.”

Maggie tucked her sketchbook under her arm and fell into step beside the older woman.

**//**

The women arrived at Lena’s suite. Lena opened the door and gestured for Maggie to step inside. “Come in, Sawyer. Make yourself at home.”

Maggie looked around, unsure of where to sit. The suite could easily accommodate the small stateroom she was staying in three times over, if not more. 

Lena gestured to the array of furniture. “Honestly, anywhere is fine.” 

Maggie smiled and took a seat on a rather comfortable chair in the corner. “Nice room you have here. It’s a little bigger than mine.”

The Irish woman rolled her eyes. “It’s completely ridiculous. No one needs this much space, yet my husband insisted that if I’m traveling on the finest ship, I must stay in the finest rooms” 

“Anyway, on to the matter at hand. You don’t exactly strike me as a dress sort of woman … however I do have a tuxedo that used to be my stepson’s. I think it would be about your size, if you want to try it? I was reluctant to pack it since he’s grown out of it, but it looks like it’ll come in handy now.”

Maggie was taken aback, her expression showing as much. “Um … how did you know? I don’t have many people work it out. Or, if they do, they don’t say anything.”

Lena smiled and walked over to the shorter woman. “It’s okay, Sawyer. I know I’m being more than a little presumptuous and I apologize for that. I’m guessing it has something to do with finding work? I’m sure it helps with the ladies, too,” she added with a wink.

Maggie laughed, not sure if it was out of relief or because of how bizarre her situation had become in such a short space of time. “It does help for work and women are rarely opposed to my appearance when I’m dressed this way. I’ve even found that some women who seek companionship with another woman find my appearance to be a clear indicator that I’m like-minded. I could never stand wearing dresses either so it’s a win-win really.” 

“Believe it or not, I wasn’t raised in the upper-class. I married into it. I prefer being around the working class and their accepting attitudes rather than going to dinner parties and galas and being part of far more critical conversations. Ninety percent of the time I’m bored to tears.” 

“Really? Wow, I never would have guessed that. You fit in really well. Not that I mean that in a bad way or anything—”

“Relax, Sawyer. I understand. Is Sawyer okay or do you have another name you prefer?”

“Sawyer is fine, but my friends call me Maggie.” She gave Lena a dimpled half-smile.

“Good to meet you properly Maggie. Now, what are we doing about this clothing situation?” Lena asked, shaking Maggie’s hand.

“A tux would be perfect but I’m not sure what to do about my hair. I normally hide it under my hat.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out for that. If you head into the dressing room, there’s a screen. I’ll bring the tuxedo in for you. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

Maggie stepped into the next room and started undressing, grateful for the generosity of the relative stranger. Lena came in and draped the tux over the top of the screen. “Do you know your shoe size?”

“Um ... not really. I just know that these boots are comfortable.”

“I’ll see what I have.”

Maggie emerged from behind the screen a few minutes later looking as distinguished and handsome as any gentleman would that evening. She smoothed out the jacket as she looked in the vanity mirror. “I don’t remember the last time I had clothes that fit properly. Everything I have is a little big because Winn and I share,” she said sheepishly. 

“It looks incredible on you, Maggie. I’m sure Alex will be impressed.”

“What?! No! I … it’s not like that.”

Lena arched an eyebrow at her response. “Oh, love. You may be used to fooling people in your everyday life, but I can see through all of that. I saw the way you were looking at her on deck and I also saw the way she was smiling at you.” Lena set about tying Maggie’s bowtie. “Just be careful. That fiancé of hers doesn’t seem like the understanding sort.” 

Maggie dropped her head and sighed. “You could tell all that just from seeing us together for a few minutes? She’s … amazing. We spent hours together this afternoon and she isn’t what she appeared to be at first sight. She’s so much more than that.”

“I’ve spent limited time with her, but she has a quality that is rarely seen amongst the upper-class. She’s got gumption, which is admirable.”

“She really does,” Maggie said quietly before changing the subject. “Did you have any ideas about hair?”

Lena disappeared into the main room. When she returned, she had a container of hair wax, a hair tie and a comb. “Let’s slick it back with some pomade and tie it into a low ponytail. You’ll look very dashing.”

Maggie allowed Lena to style her hair and straighten out her tux. Lena handed her a pair of shoes that were so shiny, Maggie could see her reflection in them. “This is all completely overwhelming and your kindness is very much appreciated. Thank you so much, Lena.”

Lena gave her a hug. “I’m a good judge of character and I’d never willingly allow someone to enter the lion’s den if I can help it.” 

“Shit. That’s why I was debating not going. How dangerous is this going to be for me?”

“It’ll be fine, love. Simply act like you have all the money in the world. Once they fall for your charm, you’ll have them eating out of you palm.” 

“You think?”

“I know. Now, are you ready?”

“I think so.” 

“Good. Let’s go get you the girl.” She gave Maggie a knowing wink as she left the room. Maggie laughed and took a deep breath before following.

**//**

They reached the main stairwell and Maggie’s nerves intensified now that she was actually there, waiting for Alex. “Relax, Sawyer, it’ll be fine,” Lena whispered in her ear as she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and left to mingle with the others waiting in the lobby area. Maggie took opportunity to observe the men in the room, taking note of how they were holding themselves and how they were greeting other guests. She tried to copy them in hopes of blending in as much as possible. 

Alex appeared at the top of the large staircase and Maggie could barely believe her eyes. The redhead was radiant in a dark blue dress covered in elaborate beadwork. Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

When Alex reached the bottom of the stairs, Maggie took her hand and kissed the back of it as she bowed, something she had watched several men do. Maggie smiled, revealing the full depth of her dimples. “Danvers, you look … wow. You’re breathtaking.” 

“You clean up nice. What with the bow tie and … and tux and everything,” Alex stuttered through, as a shy smile formed on her face. 

The women were lost in each other until Kara broke the silence. “Good evening, Mr. Sawyer. It’s nice to see you again.”

“You remember my little sister, right, Sawyer?”

“I do. Good to see you again too, Little Danvers.” The blonde smiled at the nickname and offered her hand for Maggie to take. Maggie didn’t feel comfortable kissing Kara’s hand in the same way she had Alex’s, so she awkwardly shook it in mid-air instead, much to the amusement of the sisters.

Maxwell overheard the introductions and stepped in. “Sawyer? Good gracious! I didn’t recognize you. You could _almost_ pass for a gentleman.” 

Maggie smiled in response, determined to be every part the gentleman and to not let Max, or others like him, get under her skin. She may not have the fortune that these people did but she was comfortable with how she lived and would be able to hold her own with them, somehow.

Offering Alex her arm, Maggie felt electricity crackle through her at the point of contact as a warmth spread through her chest. Her dimpled smile wouldn’t fade. 

Kara took her other arm and the three of them made their way towards the dining room. The sisters filled Maggie in on who the guests were and told her of the many scandals that were rippling through high society at that very moment. 

Alex subtly pointed people out as they made their way through the room, “Over there? That’s Catherine Grant. She’s a designer for Olivia Fashion and is well known for her line of naughty lingerie. Very popular with the royals, from what I’ve heard.” 

“Ooh! There’s James and Lucy Olsen,” Kara excitedly said. “They’re the richest people on the ship and everyone wants to know or be them. Maxwell always says if you want to guarantee the success of your business venture, get James Olsen on board.”

Maggie turned to Alex at the comment and had to suppress a giggle when Alex lifted the corner of her mouth in a wry smile.

Kara continued talking. “They’re always the most beautifully dressed, too. Just look at the detailing in her gown and the cut of his suit!” The teenager practically swooned over the pair. 

Alex was next, leaning in closer to Maggie’s left side to whisper in the shorter woman’s ear. Each time she did, Maggie felt a shudder run through her. “The gentleman over by the statue is Hank Henshaw. The lady with him is his mistress, Astra. Her twin sister, Alura, is his wife and conveniently home with the children right now. Rumor has it that Astra may be in a delicate condition. See how her hands cover her stomach?”

Maggie giggled. The evening was far more interesting than she had been expecting after Lena’s warning and the gossip fascinated her. If this was any indication of how dinner would be, maybe she was wrong to want to avoid it in the first place.

They finally made their way out of the lobby space and into the dining room, following several steps behind Maxwell as he made himself known to everyone they passed. 

“Mr. Lord! So good to see you again,” an older gentleman declared as they approached. 

Max greeted the man with a firm handshake. “Benjamin! I’d like to introduce you to my fiancée. Say hello to Mr. Guggenheim, dear.” 

Alex reluctantly let go of Maggie’s arm, stepped forward and offered her hand to the man, as was expected of her. He took it and placed a kiss on it before stepping back to look at her. “Goodness! She’s absolutely exquisite, Lord!” He completely ignored the fact that Alex was right in front of him, hearing every word.

Max looked as smug as Maggie had ever seen anyone look. It made her skin crawl, especially when she thought back to the conversation she’d had with Alex only a few hours before. Max took Alex’s arm and practically dragged her away to make small talk with other passengers.

Maggie and Kara arrived at the table with the others and Maggie took it upon herself to hold Alex’s chair for her. “Why thank you, Mr. Sawyer.”

“You’re very welcome, Miss Danvers,” she responded with a teasing tone to her voice and a wink that made Alex blush.

She helped Kara and Lena take their seats, feeling a platonic connection with both women. She sat in the available space next to Lena and panicked when she saw the seemingly endless cutlery laid out on the table in front of her. She turned to her new friend with wide eyes. “Are these all for me?” 

Lena chuckled affectionately and placed her hand on Maggie’s arm. “You’ll figure it out. Follow my lead.”

The room had begun to fill with more people and the volume was increasing to more of a hubbub. There were world-renown men and women at every table. Most people Maggie had never heard of but there were others that she knew by name from reading about them and their families. 

There was new money and old money. Maggie quickly learned that old money – like the Lords and Danvers – was more respected but, in the end, money was money and you needed it to fully gain the respect of those in the room. Stringed instruments could be heard in the background, “Is there a performance tonight?” she asked Alex, who was sitting a few seats to her right. 

“No, it’s normal. We can’t possibly eat without the sound of a string quartet playing. Extravagant nonsense, really. No one even pays attention.” she responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. Maggie grinned at Alex’s candor, surprised she was being as open as she was, given the setting they were in.

The waiter appeared with an offering of caviar. “How do you take your caviar, sir?”

“None for me, thanks. Never liked the idea of it, if I’m honest. I will take some champagne though.” She offered her glass to the waiter, who filled it as requested.

Eliza took it upon herself to begin the conversation and introduce Maggie to those seated at their table. “Mr. Sawyer is joining us from steerage after providing some assistance to my eldest daughter last night. Tell me, sir, how are the accommodations in third class?” A hint of amusement graced her features.

“Compared to the last ship I was on, _Krypton_ is spectacular. I’d never dreamed of finding myself somewhere as amazing as this. The lower decks are impressive enough but the spaces you fine folks get to experience every day are astounding. There are far fewer rats than I’ve ever seen, too,” Maggie replied with honesty and a touch of humor. 

“How did you come to be on _Krypton_?” Kara asked with genuine interest.

Maggie laughed. “Believe it or not, I won my ticket in a bet. My friend Winn and I were challenged to a game of pool and the guys we were playing against bet their tickets. We got lucky with the last shot and then had to run like hell to board on time. But we made it! One event led to another and now I’m sitting in the fanciest dining room I’ve ever seen having the most extravagant meal of my life surrounded by a fascinating group of people.”

The conversation was punctuated periodically with the raucous laughter from another table. Eliza could be seen staring at them with annoyance.

“And what is it that you do for work, Mr. Sawyer?” John Jones asked from across the table. 

“I take any work I can find and make my way from place to place. I’ve worked on the docks and the railroads. I’ve been a stable hand, swept hair in a barber shop, delivered groceries, and even did a stint in a coal mine once. Each time I save enough money to get me to the next city I want to see.” Maggie took in the mixture of expressions from those seated around her. Some were sympathetic and some were shocked, but all of them showed some level of intrigue.

Alex was looking at her with a simple, close-lipped smile that made Maggie’s heart flutter. She couldn’t help but return it shyly, reveling in the connection they were developing despite the presence of so many others. When she managed to look away, she found Kara staring at her. The young woman looked confused as her eyes flitted between Maggie and her sister.

“Mr. Sawyer is also quite the artist. He gave me the pleasure of seeing some of his work earlier today,” Alex proudly announced to the group.

Maxwell scoffed and put his arm around the back of Alex’s chair possessively, “I’m afraid Alexandra and I differ somewhat in our taste in art. I’m sure your work is just fine but we’ve never quite seen eye-to-eye have we, sweet pea?” He finished his sentence by kissing Alex on the cheek. Something she didn’t seem quite comfortable with.

“I think art is subjective.” Maggie looked at Alex again as though she was speaking only to her. “We don’t all see landscapes or people the same way, even when looking at them in the same moment or from the same angle. I put what I see on the page. I tend to draw from life and there’s a vulnerability in both presenting my perspective on a person and in that person allowing me to showcase something about them others may not see. I think that’s one of the most beautiful aspects of any piece of art. Whatever the subject may be.” 

Eliza’s facial expression changed. She gave Maggie a look that said she wanted to squish her like an unwanted bug. The woman was less than impressed with Maggie’s revelations. “Between your reckless gambling habit and your rootless existence, it’s a wonder you manage to survive.” 

Maggie knew she was being taunted by Eliza but she wasn’t going to cave. She loved her life and wouldn’t change it for anything. “I do all right. It’s my belief that life is a gift and I don’t intend on wasting it. So long as I have the air in my lungs and the clothes on my back, I’m blessed. Add some blank sheets of paper and a pencil and I’m as happy as can be. We only have one shot at this thing, and I want to do everything I can to make it count.”

The table had been enraptured with everything Maggie was saying. In that moment, Maggie knew she had won them over with her charm, just like Lena predicted she would. Everyone but Maxwell and Eliza was hanging on each word she said.

Alex raised her champagne flute. “To making it count.” 

“To making it count!” the rest of the table chorused. All but two. 

**//**

The dinner continued to go well. Maggie made jokes in suitable places, had learned enough about the people she was dining with to engage in meaningful conversation and was well liked by the people that had been open to her presence. She had charmed each person the same way she had charmed most of the people she met in her life.

The dining room had become louder with every bottle of champagne, as more and more people were letting their guard down. It was still nothing like the sort of party Maggie was used to, but it made her smile to think that alcohol had the same effect on all classes of people.

“Sawyer! We men will be going for brandy and cigars shortly. Will you be joining us? Surely you don’t want to stay out here amongst the _women_ ,” Mike Daxam drunkenly slurred while laughing to himself like it was the most insane idea anyone had ever had.

Maggie could feel Kara’s eyes watching for her answer. “No cigars and brandy for me, thanks. I think it’s time for me to go and row with the rats.” She, along with Alex and Lena, laughed.

The men made their excuses as Maggie discreetly asked Lena for a pencil and something to write on. She thought a moment before smiling to herself and writing on the small slip of paper. She handed the pencil back to Lena. “As I said, I think it’s time I take my leave. Ladies, this evening has been wonderful. Thank you for your company.”

She stood and took Alex’s hand in her own, the note hidden between her fingers. She kissed the hand of the redhead and passed off the paper, not allowing her gaze to drop until she was certain that Alex was aware that she had something in her hand.

Alex quickly moved her hand to under the table and out of sight of prying eyes as she unfolded the note. _Make it count, meet me at the clock._

Her head shot up to see if she could find where Maggie had gone. She felt her cheeks flush and the overwhelming desire to join the brunette washed over her. “I’m feeling rather tired, I think I’ll retire for the night. Good evening,” she announced as she stood. 

Lena smirked and gave her an almost imperceptible nod. Alex blushed again and dipped her head as she turned to walk towards the main stairwell.

Kara suddenly stood up. “I think I’ll join you.” 

“Oh … I … of course, Kara,” she replied awkwardly.

The sisters walked together until they reached the lobby area outside of the dining room. “Kara, I need to ask a favor. Can you cover for me for the rest of the evening?”

The blonde hesitated before responding. “Okay, but I have one condition. You need to tell me why you’re so interested in this …” she leaned in closer to Alex and reduced her voice to a whisper, “This woman.”

Alex nearly fell over with sheer panic. How the hell had Kara figured it out? “I … What do you? … It’s ...”

Kara seemed to sense that her sister was struggling to reply so she spoke again. “I’m just curious, that’s all. She pretends she’s a man and I’m not sure I understand why, but you seem happy when she’s around. Earlier on deck, you were ... relaxed. I can’t remember the last time I saw you really unwind. And then tonight. There’s something different about you.” 

Alex’s eyes opened wide. She didn’t know what to do. Should she confirm Kara’s suspicions, or should she continue to protect Maggie’s secret? The possible outcomes of the conversation swirled through Alex’s mind lightning fast. In the end, she sighed deeply, closing her eyes and rubbing her fingers against her temples. “Kara, I’m not sure what you’re getting at but … here’s the thing.” She sighed again. “You have to promise you won’t tell anyone, especially not Mother or Max.”

Her sister nodded despite her obvious confusion.

“It’s not really my place to say anything but I trust you. She’s become a … good friend.”

Kara looked at her sister in a way that made Alex want to open up and tell her everything. “I’m not judging you, Alex. You seem happy. I just … have a good night, okay?”

Alex nodded and kissed her sister’s cheek. “I will, thank you.”

Kara walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Alex find Maggie. 

Alex made her way to the main staircase. When she looked up at the ornate clock that was at the top, she saw a familiar dimpled smile looking back down at her. Maggie had her jacket slung over her shoulder, holding it with one finger. 

Alex picked up her skirt and climbed the stairs, barely able to contain the grin that was spreading across her face. When she reached Maggie, the smaller woman held out her hand and simply asked, “Do you want to go to a real party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	4. Navigating Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Alex wasn’t exactly sure where Maggie had led her other than knowing they were somewhere in the lower decks of the ship. The room was large, the people were plentiful, and the music was loud.

The crowd was positively joyous. The contrast between this party and the dinner party Alex had left an hour ago was staggering. She felt strangely out of place and yet she felt completely at home. 

Alex was seated at a table near the middle of the room, close to the makeshift dance floor. She watched as Maggie danced with a small boy no more than four or five years old. Maggie took hold of his hand, held him at arm’s length and twirled him in circles. He grabbed her waist, stood on her feet and they hopped up and down together. She picked him up and spun around several times, his legs splayed out to the sides as he laughed.

A mug of beer appeared beside Alex’s elbow. Turning, she looked at the man pulling out the chair next to her. He held out his hand. “Alex, right? I’m Winn.”

She returned the handshake, speaking over the surrounding noise. “Nice to meet you.” When the name registered a split second later, her eyebrows shot up. “ _You’re_ Winn?!”

Winn pointed a finger in her direction with a playful scowl on his face. “Maggie told you something embarrassing about me, didn’t she?” 

Alex could feel the tips of her ears burning. “She may have, yeah. But I can wipe the details from my mind, just say the word.”

He smiled broadly and laughed. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Typical Mags, running her mouth at my expense.”

Alex relaxed, the worry of having overstepped gone. “She also told me you’re her very best friend so it’s nice to put a face with the name.”

He leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the edge of the table. “We’ve known each other for so long that it’s hard to remember life before meeting her. She got kicked out, my parents left. It’s like we were destined to find each other and, I don’t know, build our own little family or something, you know?”

Alex did her best to school her features at the mention of Maggie being kicked out. That wasn’t exactly how she had explained the way she left home, and Alex wasn’t sure if she was supposed to know the truth. It made sense now that she thought about it, her mind quickly landing on Maggie’s lifestyle as a possible reason. She gave Winn a nod and picked up her beer, turning her attention back to the dancing.

Alex watched Maggie on the dance floor, reveling in the obvious happiness she was experiencing. She had the boy balanced on her hip as they moved around. Both were laughing and smiling with bright eyes. As the song came to an end, Maggie set the boy back on his feet and knelt in front of him. “Thanks for the dance, Nathan.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, tugging at the loose ends of her untied bowtie.

The brunette made eye contact with Alex and Alex felt a smile pull at her lips almost of its own accord. “I’m going to dance with that pretty lady now though, okay?” 

Nathan followed Maggie’s gaze. He tapped a small finger against pursed lips while appraising Alex. “Her dress is very sparkly. I approve!”

Maggie reached forward and tickled the boy’s ribs, sending him into a fit of giggles. “You’re still my best boy though so I want to dance again later.”

“Okay!” He kissed her on the cheek before skipping away. “Bye Maggie!”

Pressing her palms against her thighs, Maggie stood. She crooked her finger and gave Alex a full dimpled smile. “Your turn.”

Alex immediately rebuffed the request. “Oh, no. No thank you. I’m-I’m good sitting right here with Winn.” She gripped her mug tighter. “Thank you though.”

Winn gave her a light push. “Go on, Alex. No one cares down here.”

“What?” She looked at him with wide eyes. “No. No, I’m not … we’re just friends. Me and Maggie. Just friends.”

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the far side of the dance floor. “That’s Susan and Cora.” Alex studied the two women with their arms wrapped around each other. The blonde nuzzled against the brunette’s cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Alex’s eyes briefly met Maggie’s before shifting away to look at anyone or anything else in the room.

Winn placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder and squeezed. “Like I said, no one cares. We don’t follow first-class rules down here. Everyone is free to do whatever makes them happy. Be with whomever makes them happy.” He lifted his chin in Maggie’s direction. “Friends or … otherwise.”

Alex felt her nerves increasing despite the reassuring words she was hearing. Her heart was pushing her to Maggie, but her head was telling her to keep her distance. She briefly flitted her eyes towards Susan and Cora again. Alex couldn’t get the image of sharing a moment like that with Maggie out of her mind.

“C’mon, Danvers.”

Her head whipped back around. The dimples in her cheeks seemed even deeper as Maggie ran her thumbs along the edges of her suspenders. “I … I don’t—” Alex stuttered.

Next thing she knew, Maggie was pulling her from her seat and backing towards the dance floor. Alex tried protesting again but was quieted by soft fingertips against her mouth. Alex’s cheeks warmed with a deep blush.

“Do you trust me?”

Alex could only respond with a slight nod, her eyes locked on the shorter woman in front of her. The band started the next song, a steady drum beat joined by banjo, fiddle and accordion.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her close, their bodies pressing tight together, as she clasped Alex’s left hand with her right. “Just stay close and follow my lead.” Alex shivered as the words ghosted across her ear.

They moved around the floor in rhythm with the music. Alex’s confidence grew with every turn, her apprehension and shyness eventually dissolving completely. Maggie guided them with subtle gestures – the squeeze of a hand or the turn of a hip. Alex stumbled over Maggie’s feet a time or two, but the women laughed it off, not letting the minor mistakes slow them down. Maggie spun Alex away from her then back again, all with flourish. Alex did her best to match, lifting Maggie’s hand above her head and encouraging her to spin around before returning to their tight hold to continue dancing around the other couples occupying the floor.

When the second song came to an end, Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I think that’s enough for now. Can we sit?”

Maggie was giving her a soft expression, head tilted to the side. She dropped her hands from Alex’s waist and led them over to the table where Winn was sitting with three fresh beers. “Ladies,” he greeted, sliding a mug towards each of them.

Tightening her ponytail, Maggie picked up her beer and took a long swallow. She traced her finger along the rim of the mug while scanning the crowd. “Did you see Vasquez?” she directed at Winn.

“Good to see she found someone after yesterday.”

“What happened yesterday?” Alex questioned, leaning forward to better engage in conversation.

A sidelong glance passed between the friends. Winn rubbed his chin before responding. “Oh, uh, she tried to hook up with Maggie.”

“Which is not my preferred style of relationship,” Maggie was quick to add.

“Well, it happens to be my preference,” he joked, “but Vasquez is definitely more interested in what Maggie has to offer. Have to give the woman credit for her excellent taste.”

Maggie gave Winn a playful shove. “Knock it off, Schott! Have a little tact around our guest, huh?” She shoved him again. It wasn’t hard enough to do more than jostle him, but Winn comically fell off his chair, an exaggerated expression of hurt on his face.

Alex sipped at her beer while watching the exchange. Once Winn was back in his seat, she rested her elbow on the table, casually placing her chin in her palm. “So, uh, the atmosphere down here is a far cry from dinner earlier.”

The brunette snorted. “You could say that.”

“The upper class and the working class may as well be from different planets. They’re nothing alike and, to be honest, the upper class tends to treat us like something they scraped off the bottom of their shoe.” He grimaced. “No offense, Alex. You’re obviously an exception to that.”

“No offense taken. I very much agree with you and do my damnedest not to act like that, despite my upbringing. People are people and deserve to be treated equally, no matter their background.”

“That’s my favorite part of the lower class. No one cares about the clothes you wear or how straight you sit. Everyone understands struggling, but at this particular moment, we all just want to have a good time.” Maggie unbuttoned the top of her shirt more and rolled her sleeves up. “I mean, look at you, Danvers. You come down here dressed like you are and, short of turning a few heads when you first walked in, no one is paying attention to you. They aren’t treating you differently because you aren’t treating them differently.”

Alex was drawn to Maggie’s movements as she listened to her speak. She couldn’t explain why she suddenly felt her heart flutter at such a simple gesture, one she’d seen Maxwell do many times before. The difference being Alex never felt the same tug in her stomach for him that she was feeling watching the woman sitting across the table.

Trying to quell her confusing thoughts and settle her growing nerves, Alex picked up her mug and chugged her beer. Maggie and Winn were staring at her with mouths agape when she finished.

“Damn, princess!” Winn marveled.

“Damn is right,” Maggie added under her breath.

Alex shrugged and wiped at her mouth. “What? First class girls can drink, too.”

The group’s moment of laughter was broken when Nathan came running over and climbed into Maggie’s lap. “Can we dance again, Maggie?”

Alex smiled at the little boy. “Go ahead. It’s getting late and I should get back to my room before my mother starts questioning Kara too much.” Alex stood and pushed her chair in. “Thanks for everything. Both of you.”

Maggie passed Nathan over to Winn and scrambled to her feet. “I’ll walk you out.” 

Ruffling the boy’s curly hair, Alex smiled. “Dance with Nathan. I’m a big girl. I’ll figure it out.”

“You sure?” Maggie reached forward and touched Alex’s elbow.

“Yeah.” Their eyes held steady. “I really enjoyed getting to know you today. Thanks again, Maggie.” Alex lifted the skirt of her dress and walked away.

When Alex reached the entryway, she paused. Biting at her lower lip she chanced a final look over her shoulder. To her surprise, she found Maggie looking in her direction. Both women glanced away quickly before making eye contact again. Alex lifted a hand and smiled shyly, receiving the same gesture in return.

**//**

Alex entered her room late. So late that she was expecting Kara to be asleep but, to her surprise, she was waiting for her to return. 

“Happy looks good on you, Alex.” 

Alex didn’t bother suppressing her wide smile. “It was a lot of fun. The most fun I’ve had in a long time. It’s late though, Kara, go to sleep.” 

Alex stepped behind the dressing screen to change into her nightgown, not able to distract herself from the memory of having Maggie so close to her while they were dancing. Her heart soared each time she thought about those dimples and the sound of her laugh.

Kara had moved to sit at the vanity and waited for her sister to finish dressing. “Alex, can we talk?”

The question made the redhead jump, not expecting Kara to be sitting so close. She answered as casually as she could, her heart beating fast. “What about?”

“About Mr. Sawyer. Well, not Mister but I don’t know her name so …” she trailed off.

Alex was convinced the thudding of her heart could be heard a mile away. She started taking her hair down in an attempt to calm herself. “She ... her name is Maggie.” 

Kara could tell her sister was doing her best to quell her nerves. “Seeing you with Maggie and seeing you with Maxwell … there’s a difference. It’s almost like you’re two separate people.”

Alex looked at her sister, she wanted to tell Kara that she didn’t love Maxwell but was scared to admit why. Scared to admit the truth she was quickly coming to terms with about herself. 

Kara sighed heavily. “I don’t want to push you if you’re not ready to talk about it, but you light up around her in a way I’ve never seen you do around a man.”

Alex took a deep breath and crossed the room. She sat on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. Even though she was terrified of how this conversation was going to go, she knew that she had to tell someone, and Kara was the best option to begin with. “I want to tell you something. Something about me. But I’m scared that it’s going to change our relationship and I don’t know what I would do if that happened or if you were disappointed in me.”

Kara proceeded to kneel in front of her sister and took her hands in her own. “I would never be disappointed in you, okay? Whatever this is, you can tell me.”

“The other night, when she helped me? It didn’t exactly go the way I told everyone.” Alex smiled weakly with tears shining in her eyes. “I climbed over the railing myself and was going to let go. My life has felt so claustrophobic lately that I couldn’t see any other way out. But then Maggie appeared, and she convinced me not to. She was helping me back over when I slipped on my dress and if it wasn’t for her, I would have disappeared without a trace. She saved my life, Kara.” Her voice was an unsteady whisper by the time she finished. 

Kara was crying. “Alex, I’m so sorry you felt that way. I’m so sorry I was too wrapped up in your wedding and this stupid ship that I didn’t notice. You should never have gotten to the point of feeling you had no way out when I’m right here. You should’ve been able to talk to me. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me the most.” Kara wiped her eyes, clearing the silent tears from her cheeks. “I don’t know what I would do without my big sister.” 

Alex smiled through her own tears, grateful that someone else knew the truth of her rescue and didn’t judge her for struggling. It settled her fears a little before she continued her confession. “After spending all those hours together today, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her and … feeling … _things_ for her.”

“I don’t understand what that means.”

“Romantic things.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chanced a look at Kara, finding nothing but compassion in her sister’s eyes. “That’s part of the reason I wanted to talk to her and find out more about her. I’m drawn to Maggie in a way I can’t fully explain.”

Kara brushed Alex’s hair over her shoulder. “That makes sense. Is she …?” She paused, suddenly bashful. “I don’t know what the word is. I’m sorry.”

“She mentioned a past relationship with a woman, but I-I don’t know.”

“Hey, Alex? It’s okay. Have you, I don’t know, felt this way before?”

Alex was struck by the memory of her childhood friend Vicky. Of how close they became and how heartbroken she was when they weren’t allowed to see each other anymore. “I have, but not like _this_.”

Kara stood from her position on the floor and sat alongside Alex, putting an arm around her sister to hug her close. “It’s okay, you can tell me anything.”

Alex relaxed into her sister’s side, steadied her breath and started talking. “My whole life has been about doing exactly what I’ve been told to without question. Being perfectly polite, wearing the perfect dresses and learning to be the perfect little wife. The one part of my life I’ve never been able to make perfect was courting. Mom started having me meet men a couple years ago and I never felt anything for any of them. Spending time with them was a chore for me because I never felt a connection … about anything. I thought that maybe I hadn’t met the right one or that I just didn’t like having intimate interactions with them. Holding hands and dancing and kissing, maybe that’s just not my thing. I don’t know, I thought that maybe that’s just not the way I was built. But now, with Maggie, I can’t stop thinking about …”

Kara encouraged her sister gently, “About what?”

Her voice was becoming impossibly quiet as she worked up the courage to get the next sentence out. “That maybe I _do_ like all those little intimacies, but that I don’t like doing them with … men. At the party Maggie and I _did_ almost all those things and it felt …” she paused to release a happy sigh, “amazing.”

Alex clung to Kara while the tears fell, feeling exhilarated having made the admission out loud for the first time after suppressing the very notion for years. Kara held her and rocked her gently, rubbing her back and whispering soft reassurances in her ear.

“I think I need to apologize to you. I was so caught up in the thought of you getting married that I didn’t even stop to consider how you might feel about it.” Kara kissed her sister’s temple and hugged her tighter.

“Kara, no! This isn’t your fault.”

“I’m not saying it is, but I should have been a better sister to you. We’ve always been close, but I guess, looking back, we’ve never really talked about your feelings. At least not about your courtship and engagement. For that, I’m sorry, Alex. I can only imagine how lonely this has been for you, trying to deal with all these confusing feelings on your own. I want you to know that you are not alone. Not anymore.”

Alex felt tears stinging the back of her eyes again and couldn’t stop them from falling, despite her best efforts. “I can’t do this without you.”

“You don’t have to.”

The redhead wiped at her eyes. “Maybe it’s just a phase, you know? Maybe it isn’t real.”

Kara pulled back and looked her sister in the eye. “Alex, it’s real. You’re real and you deserve to have a real, full, happy life.”

Alex was completely overwhelmed with emotion. Of all the ways the conversation could have gone, it was the best version she could have hoped for. Her thoughts quickly became darker. “What about Mother?”

“You don’t have to tell her anything until you’re ready, whenever that may be. It’s going to depend on where you want to go from here and I’m not sure how understanding she’s going to be. You have some big decisions to make, Alex. I’m here to support you but I can’t make them for you.”

Alex sighed and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Thank you. She wasn’t great when my friendship with Vicky … changed and that was nowhere near as intense as this. I wish Father was still alive. I miss him so much and he always had a way of helping Mother see reason. But, I’m not sure how he would react to all of this.”

“If there’s one thing I’ll never doubt, it’s how much Father loved you. You were his everything, Alex. He would be so proud of you for understanding this part of yourself.”

“You think so?”

Kara smiled. “No. I know so.” The sisters hugged each other tightly. Breaking the comfortable silence between them, Kara asked another question. “So, what about Maggie? What’s she like?”

Alex grinned at the thought of the woman she had spent so much of the day and evening with. “I, uh, I just like her so much. She’s smart and she’s tough and she’s beautiful. So beautiful.”

“So are you,” Kara replied, kissing her sister’s temple again. “I am so proud of you, Alex.”

“Can we snuggle tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course.”

The women settled under the blankets of Alex’s bed and snuggled up together, both emotionally exhausted but happy to have their sister by their side. 

**//**

The music became quieter the further Winn and Maggie walked down the corridor. It was a welcome change from the raucous sounds of the crowded party they’d spent the night enjoying. Maggie removed the tie from her ponytail and shook her head, letting her hair fall in loose waves at her shoulders. Winn jammed his hands into his pockets and watched her in his periphery. She rubbed an index finger against her chin, dimples appearing and disappearing, as a smile played on her lips.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Receiving no response, Winn bumped his shoulder against Maggie’s and tried again. “You have a thing for redheads.”

That did it.

Maggie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Winn. He waggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, giving him a playful shove. “Knock it off, Schott.”

“C’mon, Sawyer. Just admit it.”

She glared at him before softening her expression. “You know I have a thing for redheads. Alex is no exception to that attraction.”

“On top of being ridiculously gorgeous, she seems nice.” Maggie nodded in agreement. “For royalty.”

Dodging out of the way when she tried to shove him again, Winn took off running with Maggie hot on his heels. She caught him at the end of the corridor and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs tight around his waist. The pair dissolved into loud laughter. Winn spun around several times before bringing them to a stop and allowing Maggie to lower herself to the floor.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You know you love me.”

“Against my better judgement.”

They turned a corner and headed up a staircase. At the top, they turned and made their way through another corridor.

“In all seriousness, Mags,” Winn hedged carefully, “Are you sure it’s a smart thing to, you know, fall for her? Emilia wasn’t all the long ago and you were down for the count when she left. Friendship is one thing, but I can tell you’re already feeling more than that and … I worry about you.” He gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged.

“Alex is not Emilia,” she said defensively, a slight edge to her voice.

“Hear me out? Please?” Winn scuffed his boot against the floor, considering his next words carefully. “Emilia was a great two years for you. That point is not up for debate. But … in the end … she went back to Benito. I can’t help but see the similarities between her and Alex.”

“Winn,” Maggie groaned.

He held his hands in front of him, palms out, as he continued. “You said yourself you weren’t going to become another experiment for a girl passing through.”

“There’s something about her that’s different. I can’t describe it, but I’ve felt it in my heart since we first met.”

Winn reached out for Maggie’s elbow and moved them to the side as a group of passengers walked past.

“Even if she is questioning herself – and yes, she does give that impression – what’s going to happen when we dock in Metropolis and you never see her again?”

Maggie stared at him with fierce brown eyes, her voice a firm whisper. “That’s the furthest thing from my mind! Right now, I’m giving her a safe space to be able to question herself. She’s starting to let her guard down around me because I didn’t hide my lifestyle from her. I may not be able to control what happens after we dock, but if I can help her to be open and honest with herself and not have to feel like she’s pretending to be someone she’s not, even if it’s only for a few days.” She took a step back and wiped roughly at her eyes. “I’m sorry, Winn, but you will never understand how important that is.”

They continued along the series of corridors in silence. Along the way, Winn reached out and rested his arm over Maggie’s shoulders. He felt her body relax under his touch and, before he knew it, she slipped an arm around his waist and leaned against him. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

“I want it to be better for her,” she said, her voice was coated with emotion. “I want her to have somebody that understands what she’s going through and supports her through all the confusion and the doubt and can sympathize with the struggle. I would have given anything to have that when … everything happened. It’s just as important to me to be that person for her.”

“I know.”

“I care about her, Winn, and I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be able to keep my feelings in check without acting on them. But I don’t have a choice. I don’t want to inadvertently push her into something she’s going to regret simply because I like her. Her life is completely different from ours and I need to respect that.”

Winn let out a heavy sigh followed by a light chuckle. “You know, it’s kind of ironic. We both seem to be attracted to women that are nothing but trouble. Worth it, of course, but full of trouble.”

Maggie’s snort of laughter made Winn smile. “Don’t remind me.”

When they reached their room, they noticed Alice asleep in her bed, while Susan was likely still at the party with Cora. The pair stripped down to their undershirts and boxer shorts in silence. Eventually, Winn climbed into his bunk while Maggie took the time to carefully fold the borrowed tuxedo and lay it across the foot of her bed.

Winn crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop his mind from replaying scenes of the aftermath of Maggie’s breakup with Emilia. It had been messy. Emilia had been the one to successfully break down all of Maggie’s walls and take up residence in her heart. Then, without warning, everything changed. Benito was back in Emilia’s life and, with almost no regard to the two years she had spent committed to Maggie, Emilia ended it. Winn was there for his best friend, picking up the pieces of her shattered heart and slowly gluing them back together. Now, he was worried the pattern was going to repeat itself at a much more accelerated pace. He feared that the harder Maggie fell, the more devastating the resulting crash would be. He didn’t want to see Maggie a broken shell of herself again. She deserved more than that. 

Hearing what he thought was the faint sound of sniffles coming from the bunk below, he carefully rolled on his side and peeked over the edge.

Maggie looked up at him with glassy eyes. “What?”

“You’re a good egg, Sawyer. Alex is lucky she crossed paths with you.”

**//**

Alex sat down for breakfast in the sun room that accompanied the suites. Max joined her a short while later and was already visibly irritated as he took a seat at the table. “I was hoping you’d come to my room last night.”

“It was a long day and I was tired.”

“No doubt your antics in steerage didn’t help.”

Alex rolled her eyes, feeling a small burst of personal courage after her confession to Kara. “I see you had me followed. I don’t know why I’m surprised, really. You may as well invest in a leash so that you can keep me close at all times.”

“Mr. Lane has his uses.” Max was smug. “Curious the things you discover about people when they decide to … _let their hair down_ , Alexandra.”

Alex immediately stopped what she was doing. Her spoon clattered to the table before it even touched her grapefruit. She wanted to reply but couldn’t find the words. A deep, gut-wrenching fear washed over her as the realization hit that Max knew the truth about Maggie. 

Max smirked at her. “I thought that might catch your attention. I never pegged you as a homosexual, Alexandra. What exactly is it about the perverse, sinful lifestyle she chooses that you find so endearing?”

“Don’t you dare talk about her that way.” Alex was enraged but kept her tone even. “She’s my friend and you’ll leave her alone. She’s the reason I’m not at the bottom of the ocean, you know that.” 

“Friend. That’s a novel description after Lane described the way she was holding you last night.” 

Alex was worried about the calm demeanor Max was exuding. It made her uncomfortable in a way that she couldn’t describe. She felt disgusted that Max had managed a get a glimpse at the happiness she’d experienced with Maggie. It was the easiest, most intense connection she had ever felt towards another person and his knowing tainted it somehow. 

She found that she could no longer hold her tongue and snapped at him. “What is it Max, jealousy? Scared that a woman could do the job better than you? Is your masculinity threatened by her very existence or are you afraid you’re not man enough to compete? As your fiancée—”

Max flipped the table as he lunged at Alex, yelling in her face. “My _fiancée_! My wife in practice, if not yet by law! You will honor and obey me in the way a wife is supposed to.” His tone changed to one that was far quieter and more threatening as he all but pinned Alex to the chair, his face mere inches from hers. “You will not make me a laughing stock, Alexandra. That means you will never see her again and if I learn anything to the contrary – and believe me, I will – I will have her _handled_. Do you understand me?”

Alex nodded, terrified of what would happen if she didn’t agree to the ultimatum. Satisfied his threat had been accepted, Max stood, straightened his vest and left the room.

Alex dropped to the floor, frantically trying to clean the mess as the family’s maid walked into the room. “I’m sorry, Samantha, we had an accident. I…” The tears fell without warning as her shoulders started to shake. 

“It’s okay, miss. I can clean up.” 

“It was an accident, we didn’t mean it.”

Samantha reached forward and rested her hand on Alex’s trembling arm. “I can manage this.” 

Alex calmed the moment the maid had touched her arm. She looked at the woman before speaking in a quiet voice. “Thank you. Again, I’m so sorry.”

**//**

After the sunroom had been cleaned and Alex had calmed down, it was time to dress for church. Alex stood in her room, holding the canopy post of her bed for balance as Samantha laced up her corset. It was one of Alex’s least favorite things when it came to fashion and she avoided wearing one whenever possible. Unfortunately, as a member of the upper class it wasn’t nearly as possible as she’d like, and she had been stuck wearing one far more often than she cared to since she was a teenager.

Alex glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the bedroom door opening. Her mother stood in the threshold.

“Samantha,” she said curtly, dismissing the maid. When mother and daughter were alone, they stood staring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Alex swallowed hard at the stern look on Eliza’s face but remained silent, concerned about what this unexpected visit may be about.

Eliza crossed the room and gestured for Alex to turn around. She pulled the already tight laces of the corset tighter, causing Alex to close her eyes and grimace in discomfort, feeling her ribs ache with each tug.

When she eventually spoke, Eliza’s voice was low and steady “You are not to see that young woman again. Do you understand me?”

Alex pressed her lips into a thin line, choosing to avoid any further physical reaction to her mother knowing about Maggie. Her body jerked with another tug of the corset laces.

“Did you hear me, Alexandra?”

Knowing Eliza couldn’t see her face, Alex rolled her eyes. “Calm yourself, Mother. She’s just a friend.”

Eliza gripped Alex’s upper arm firmly and forced her to turn so they were facing each other. “Once is a mistake. A second time is a pattern of behavior and cause for concern.” Her voice took on an even harsher tone. “You will not see her again. I forbid it.”

“Like you forbade me to see Vicky Donahue?” Alex regretted the question the second it left her mouth.

Eliza took a step forward into Alex’s personal space. Alex tried to back away but was stopped by the bed post. She felt the hold on her arm tighten.

“You will not ruin this family with your dalliance, Alexandra. Homosexuality is a sin and you know it. I did not raise you to behave this way.” Eliza released a breath. “Your marriage to Maxwell is necessary for our survival. I will not have you risk our future because of a poor decision.”

Alex clenched her fists, her voice taking on a harsh tone of its own. “None of this is my fault, Mother.”

“Your father left us nothing but mountains of debt buried underneath a proud name full of good intentions. The money is gone, Alexandra, and we’re barely staying afloat. The Lords will ensure we have a solid foundation going forward.”

“Don’t blame Father. He was a good man!”

Eliza released the hold she had on her daughter and reached for her hand, gently holding it between them. “I don’t understand your reluctance to be with Maxwell. The two of you have been a fitting match from the start of your courtship. He’s always been so smitten with you and will make sure you never want for anything.”

“I’ll want for love!” Alex pulled her hand away. She wasn’t falling for her mother’s change in tactics. “Why am I supposed to be the savior of this family? Why have you burdened me with unfair expectations since Father’s death? I should be able to make my own decisions about my life.”

“Why are you being selfish?” Eliza almost yelled the question.

Alex couldn’t hide her surprise at the outburst. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She stuttered and stumbled over her words trying to respond. “Selfish?! My-my happiness is … selfish? That doesn’t … that doesn’t even make sense, Mother! Surely all any parent should want for their child is happiness, yet here you are forcing me into a relationship that makes me anything but.”

Eliza’s face fell. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she folded her hands together, resting her chin against them. “Would you rather see me working as a seamstress? Your sister working as a maid? Just say the word and we can put an end to this engagement. We can sell the house and move to a cramped apartment or, maybe a room in a boarding house. The three of us sharing a single bed at night. Is that what you want, Alexandra?” 

“No, of course that’s not what I want.” Alex couldn’t bear to look at her mother. She hung her head and steeled herself against the warring emotions building inside her. Lifting her gaze, she brushed a hand over her forehead. “It’ll be fine, Mother.”

“I knew I could count on you.” Eliza brought her palm up and stroked Alex’s cheek. “Now, let’s finish getting you dressed for church.”

Sighing deeply, Alex faced the bed post once more. She wrapped both hands around it and rested her forehead against the carved wood. Thoughts of Maggie swirled in her mind. At the forefront was how she was going to tell her that they had to avoid each other the rest of the voyage, regardless of how challenging it could be when she felt inexplicably drawn to the other woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Alex sighs and turns to Nancy with a wry expression. “My mother was already frustrated about my disinterest in planning the wedding so finding out Sawyer was a woman … well, that was the last thing she needed.”

Nancy hums in response. “I can’t begin to imagine the stress and pressure you were burdened with. Expectations are difficult to live up to, especially when you don’t want to disappoint family.”

“Disappoint my sister and my father,” Alex corrects. “My mother and I were never all that close, and the rift only widened once my father passed. She always doted on Kara more. I was my father’s daughter, far more interested in getting dirty and figuring out how things worked instead of learning how to embroider a sampler or set the perfect table for dinner.”

The women sit in contemplation for several minutes. The faint sound of Sirius snoring fills the otherwise quiet room.

“Feel free to tell me no, Aunt Alex, but I have to ask. What happened with Vicky Donahue?”

“I had a feeling that would come up,” Alex begins with a smile, “Vicky Donahue was my best friend. We met when we were eight years old and became absolutely inseparable shortly thereafter. But, eventually, everything changed when we were sixteen.”

 

_The girls fell onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Alex sucked in a breath when Vicky’s head came to rest on her stomach. Her hands automatically found the other girl’s hair and she gently carded her fingers through the long strands, her skin tingling at the touch._

_That feeling was a recent development for Alex. That feeling of butterflies fluttering throughout her body whenever Vicky touched her or smiled at her … or was anywhere near her. She was suddenly nervous about spending time with her best friend and, at the same time, she wanted to be around Vicky more than ever. She wanted to talk to her, make her laugh, sit next to her at night while looking up at the stars._

_“Alex?” Vicky’s voice sounded distant. “Alex? … Alexandra!”_

_Alex startled and propped herself up on her elbows. Vicky was sitting up, her hand resting where her head had been on Alex’s stomach._

_“You didn’t hear a word I said.”_

_“Sorry,” Alex furrowed her brow as her gaze drifted to the point of contact between them. “You know I hate being called Alexandra.”_

_Vicky scoffed. “Well, you weren’t listening and I had to break your daydream somehow.” Giving her friend’s stomach a pat, Vicky stood. “We better finish getting dressed.”_

_Alex retrieved their gowns from the closet and carefully handed Vicky’s over, laying her own on the bed. Both were more ornate than their usual wardrobe, with sparkling beadwork and detailed embroidery. Alex couldn’t wait to see Vicky in her dark blue dress because she knew it would complement her friend’s blonde curls and bright blue eyes._

_“Zip me?” Vicky asked, tucking her hair over her shoulder._

_Reaching forward with slightly trembling fingers, Alex slid the zipper up Vicky’s back and closed the hook at the top. She unconsciously smoothed her palm across the heavy fabric. When Vicky turned back around, the girls made eye contact. Their gazes held for several seconds before Alex looked away, feeling a blush start to warm her chest and cheeks._

_“Alex?” the blonde asked in a soft voice._

_When Alex’s head dropped, Vicky gently lifted her chin. “What’s going on? You’ve been acting … different lately.”_

_Alex chanced a glance at the blonde through her lashes. “I’ve been feeling … different lately.” She shrugged a shoulder, her lips twisting to the side._

_Vicky stepped closer and rested her hands on Alex’s hips. “You can tell me anything, Alex. We’ve always said best friends don’t have secrets,” she replied, her thumbs moving in soothing circles against the fabric at Alex’s waist._

_“I’d tell you if I understood what I was feeling or could somehow explain it. It’s just … different.”_

_Their eyes locked again and Alex dropped her gaze, suddenly intimidated by the care and concern in the blue eyes before her. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to maintain eye contact this time, searching Vicky’s expression for something she couldn’t put words to._

_Without thinking, Alex raised her right hand and placed it on Vicky’s cheek, her thumb brushing over the freckled skin. Much to her surprise, Vicky didn’t move away but, rather, turned into the touch. The butterflies in Alex’s stomach started to flutter harder than she had ever experienced prior._

_“Vicky …”_

_“It’s okay.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_Vicky’s reassuring nod was all it took for Alex to lean in closer._

_Suddenly, a knock sounded and the bedroom door opened. “Girls, are you—?” Eliza stepped into the room. “Alexandra! Victoria!”_

_The girls jumped apart, both of them flushing red from nerves and embarrassment. Alex’s attention shifted between her mother and her best friend, panic building in her gut over what Eliza may have seen._

_“Mother! We were just—”_

_“Downstairs,” Eliza interrupted. “Both of you. Guests are waiting.”_

_Vicky hustled across the room and out the door without a word, her eyes fixed firmly on the ground. Once she was gone, Eliza crossed the room and zipped up the back of Alex’s dress. She gripped her daughter’s wrist tighter than necessary and led her into the hallway._

_“You will be on your best behavior this evening and we will talk about this later, young lady,” she said in a quietly threatening voice._

 

Alex stares out the living room window at the distant waves of the ocean. “My mother watched us like a hawk the rest of the night. Even though Vicky and I had been looking forward to the party all week, we couldn’t enjoy it because we were terrified of what was going to happen later.” Her voice cracks slightly. “Deep down, I knew the way I felt towards Vicky wasn’t … acceptable. I knew there were going to be real consequences for getting caught.”

Sirius rolls over on her side, nestling her body deeper into the couch cushions. Alex absently scratches at the soft fur of her belly. “It was a very long time before I stopped wondering what would’ve happened if my mother hadn’t interrupted us when she did. I didn’t have the capacity to understand it at the time, of course, but, in hindsight …”

“Vicky was the first person you truly loved,” Nancy finishes.

A wistful smile forms on Alex’s face. “Yes. She was my best friend. The person I trusted most and I knew I was going to lose her because my foolish heart told me it was okay to kiss her.”

 

_Alex waited in the parlor for her mother to see the last of the guests out for the night. Her stomach twisted and turned with worry and her knee wouldn’t stop bouncing with nervous energy. She had wanted to say goodbye to Vicky before she left but her mother had prevented that. They’d only been able to share sad smiles and small waves across the length of a hallway._

_The front door clicked shut and Eliza appeared in the archway. Alex stood from her place on the couch. “I can explain,” she started, holding a hand out in front of her._

_“No need,” Eliza replied sternly. She gestured for Alex to sit again while she paced in front of the fireplace. “Victoria is no longer welcome in this house and you will not see her again.”_

_“What? You can’t do that. She’s my best friend!”_

_Eliza’s gaze narrowed. “I’ve allowed you too much freedom and leniency since your father’s passing. All that changes right now. No more astronomy and no more frivolous playtime with your friends. You’re almost seventeen, Alexandra, and it’s time for you to start thinking about settling down with a nice young man.”_

_Alex shot to her feet, the volume of her voice increasing. “But it’s my life, Mother! You know I’m not interested in marriage and babies yet. I want to continue the astronomy research I was working on with Father. I’ve been doing that since I was a little girl. You can’t take that away from me.”_

_“That’s not what a young woman of society is supposed to do.”_

_“Father allowed it! In fact, he encouraged it. And it helps me remember him and feel close to him because I … I miss him so much.” She crossed her arms over her midsection. “Don’t you?”_

_Eliza paused her pacing. “Of course I do. But this isn’t about your father. This is about you and Victoria and I will not allow that sort of behavior in my house.”_

_Alex pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, willing the frustrated tears she could feel forming not to fall. Her voice was quiet and full of emotion when she spoke. “Father would have listened to me instead of simply forbidding me to see my best friend ever again. He would’ve helped me figure out whatever these … feelings are. I don’t understand why this is happening to me.”_

_Her heart was hammering at the unintentional confession she’d just made. Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek but didn’t bother to wipe it away, the overwhelming feeling of defeat settling into her slumped shoulders when her mother made no move to provide comfort or support. “Please reconsider?”_

_Eliza’s lips thinned into a tight line. “End of discussion. Go to your room.”_

 

“I only saw Vicky a couple of times after that. Always with friends, never alone. We didn’t have an opportunity to discuss what happened and I wish we had because of all the unanswered questions. Based on her reaction, I assumed the feelings may have been reciprocated but … I’ll never know.” Shrugging, Alex picks up her water glass from the coffee table and takes a sip. “The Donahues moved away a year or so later and I never heard from her again.”

“And then Maggie shows up and all those suppressed feelings were flooding back.” Nancy wipes at a stray tear and fiddles with the heart-shaped pendant of her necklace.

“History was repeating itself and I was terrified all over again. Things hadn’t ended well with Vicky so how was I to assume they would be any different with Maggie? On one hand, my feelings for Maggie were becoming too intense to ignore. On the other, I wanted nothing more than to protect her.”

“From Max or your mother?”

“Both of them.” Alex lets out a small, self-deprecating laugh. “From me, too. Maggie was confident in who she was. I was a giant mess of confusion and uncertainty.”

Nancy’s eyes lock on Alex’s. “What did you do?”

Alex closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I did the only thing I could do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	6. Leaps of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Maggie woke up full of energy and determination to see Alex. She had dreamed about the redhead and realized she needed to disclose her true feelings to the woman. She couldn’t deny them any longer, not to Alex and not to herself. 

She made her way to the first-class staterooms to return the tux and was hoping she’d bump into Alex somewhere along the way. She reached Lena’s and knocked on the door. A maid answered.

Expecting to see Lena, Maggie was a little confused. “Um, I was here last night and Mrs. Luthor let me borrow a tux for dinner. I just wanted to return it,” she said, handing the suit over.

“She’s gone to church but I’ll let her know. She did mention that I needed to hand this to a young man if he stopped by and I’m guessing that’s you?” She handed Maggie her sketchbook. 

“Thank you,” Maggie smiled back, tipping the brim of her hat, “And please let Mrs. Luthor know how much her help was appreciated.” 

“I will. Have a nice day, sir,” the maid responded.

Once the door closed, Maggie snapped her fingers. Church! Of course! Alex was likely attending services with her family.

As Maggie got closer to the chapel space, she could hear the congregation in full song. She paused in the nearby corridor, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. Merely being in the vicinity of a place of worship reminded her of the comments her parents made about her sinful lifestyle choice. It had been years, but it still took her back to the day her life was forever changed.

She walked towards the doors when two stewards stopped her “You can’t come in here, sir.” 

“It’s okay, I was here last night with the Danvers family. I just need a minute to talk to someone.”

The stewards weren’t convinced. One went so far as to look her up and down before saying, “I’m afraid this part of the ship is for first class passengers only.”

Maggie didn’t want to cause any trouble, she wanted to see Alex. “I swear I’ll just be a minute.”

She peered through the doors in search of a familiar face. Finding Kara, she made eye contact with her. She pointed towards Alex in an attempt to get Kara to get Alex’s attention.

“I’m sorry but I don’t recognize you. Your people aren’t allowed in this part of the ship.”

The ongoing conversation was beginning to disturb the part of the congregation closest to the doors. More faces were turning in their direction, watching the building commotion. Mr. Lane appeared behind the stewards without warning. 

“Sawyer, you were welcome at dinner last night, but Mr. Lord and Miss Danvers no longer require your assistance. Please take this gift of appreciation and be on your way.” He removed a large stack of bills from the breast pocket of his suit jacket and held it out to Maggie.

There was no way she was going to take the money. “I don’t want your money, I just want to see Alex. Please!”

She looked into the room again and saw Kara staring back as though she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Alex remained oblivious to Maggie’s presence. “She’s right there! Next to Kara!”

Lane stepped forward, splitting the money into two piles. He handed one to each of the stewards. “As I said, Mr. Lord and Miss Danvers no longer require your assistance. May I remind you that you have a third-class ticket and are not welcome on this part of the ship.”

The stewards pocketed the money and began to escort Maggie towards the elevator, forcing her along with hands around her upper arms. 

“Let me go!” she yelled said as she struggled to get free of the men. Breaking from their grips, she stormed off towards the main staircase. She was frustrated and upset but it only made her more determined to find Alex at some point, if only to explain what had just happened.

**//**

After lunch, Mike Daxam had invited the Danvers women and Lena Luthor for a guided tour of the ship with John Jones. John provided a wealth of information about every single part of _Krypton_ and obviously enjoyed the opportunity to show off his greatest engineering accomplishment. Alex had warmed to his kind nature at lunch the previous day. The way he had positively responded to Maggie’s presence at dinner only furthered her admiration. 

She was keen to learn more about the ship and, after considering the information she had learned, Alex was curious about some of the decisions that had been made. “Mr. Jones, you said that there are over 2000 passengers on board but by my calculation, there aren’t enough lifeboats for those numbers.”

“You don’t miss a thing do you, Miss Danvers?” John smiled, impressed with Alex’s fast calculations. “You’re absolutely right. I wanted to add another row of lifeboats but it was thought, by some, that the deck would look too cluttered.” 

Mike hit one of the nearby lifeboats with his walking cane. “Waste of space on an unsinkable ship, if you ask me.” 

Alex rolled her eyes out of sight of everyone but John, who smirked as he saw her do it.

“Trust me when I say that I have built you a good ship. Strong and true,” John added.

“Next stop is the bridge. If you’d all like to follow me, I’ll introduce you to the captain, who also happens to be a very good friend of mine,” Mike announced as he made his way past Kara. 

As the small group followed the men, Alex felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a room away from the others. Quickly scanning her surroundings, she found herself in the gymnasium with Maggie’s hand still holding her arm. “Maggie! What are you doing?”

“I needed to talk to you.”

Alex looked panicked, terrified of being seen with Maggie after Max’s threats earlier that day. “I can’t be seen with you.”

“Hear me out. Please?” Maggie begged.

“Maggie, I’m engaged. I’m marrying Maxwell.” She couldn’t look the smaller woman in the eye.

Maggie sighed and lifted the brim of her hat away from her face. “Alex, you’re flawed. You have an arrogance about you that comes from generations of privilege but as soon as you scratch the surface even a tiny bit, you’re incredibly smart and open-minded and you don’t take shit from anyone. You’re the most astounding and wonderful girl – woman – I’ve ever met.” 

Alex couldn’t listen to this confession. If she did, she would be even more terrified of giving into her feelings, given the knowledge of what could happen to her family if she acted on them. She didn’t know how she would manage to leave Maggie and return to her family without giving the brunette a second thought.

“Maggie … please. Don’t.”

“No. I have to get this out or I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. I’m not an idiot. I’ve got ten bucks in my pocket and I could never give you the type of life you deserve, but you said you’re not sure this society life is for you. The last few days have changed me in a fundamental way. I don’t meet many people that I care about, and I care about you … a lot. You’ve become really important to me and I know in my heart that you feel the same way. We could have something amazing together if you just let yourself be happy … and allowed yourself the freedom of being true to who you are. I can’t walk away from you because I’m too involved now. Ride or die, remember?”

Alex was close to tears. Maggie had changed everything for her, too. She was a different woman from the one that had boarded the ship earlier that week. “I can’t do this, Maggie. I can’t. My family needs me to make this marriage work. If it doesn’t, I don’t know where we’ll end up. I can’t do that to Kara and I-I love Maxwell.”

Silent tears were streaming down Maggie’s face. Alex still couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact. “They have you trapped, Alex. You said yourself that you’re being suffocated. That fire that I love about you? That fire is going to burn out if you don’t do something soon. You’re too smart to live the rest of your life as his wife. You deserve more than that.”

Both women were crying, the dam bursting open on their pent-up emotions.

“It’s not up to you to save me, Maggie,” Alex spoke between trembling sobs.

Maggie fought for eye contact and silently pleaded with her before Alex’s gaze skittered. “You’re right, Danvers. Only you can do that.”

Alex was getting antsy because she needed to remove herself from the situation before one of two things happened. She had to leave before anyone noticed she was missing from the tour and found her with Maggie, or she needed to leave before she did something she wouldn’t regret, but that would ruin everything for her family.

Maggie looked at Alex like she was trying to memorize every part of her. She broke the silence first, “I don’t want to feel like this. I lo—I care about you too much.”

More tears fell down Alex’s face as she absorbed what Maggie had, or rather hadn’t, said. “I … care about you, too.” 

The weight of the situation was apparent as Maggie spoke again. “This can’t be it. This is …”

Alex’s head dropped after almost looking Maggie in the eye. “I have to marry Maxwell. If you knew the ultimatum I was given you’d understand. I don’t have a choice.”

Maggie felt a surge of bravery, stepping forward to stand in the other woman’s personal space. She cupped Alex’s face as she spoke. “I want you, Alex. Please. I want to be with you.”

Alex felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. She was barely able to catch her breath. “I know. But as much as I want that … I can’t,” she managed to reply with the smallest of whispers.

Maggie looked resigned as her chin trembled with an overwhelming wave of heartbreak. “Then there’s nothing else left. You have to say it. You have to look me in the eye and say it.”

Alex managed to regain enough of her composure and raise her head to look the shorter woman in the eye. She struggled to get the words out and when she did, they were barely audible. “We can’t be together.”

Maggie all but collapsed under the weight of the words. Her heart couldn’t accept that this was over when they’d barely had a chance to start it. She moved even closer to Alex and tried to draw her in for a kiss. Alex placed a gentle hand on her chest and stopped her, resting their foreheads against one another instead. 

They both took shaky breaths and absorbed everything they could of each other in the moment.

“Mags, I need to go. They’re going to wonder where I am.” Alex said unsteadily, trying to convince herself to leave.

“I can’t believe I let this happen again. I thought I’d learned from my past but apparently not. Please, Alex, please.”

Against her better judgment, Alex rested her hand on the brunette’s cheek, subtly but deliberately brushing their noses together. Maggie’s lips chased hers, but she carefully avoided the contact and removed Maggie’s hand from her face.

She opened the door and left the gymnasium, desperately trying not to look back. She couldn’t help but feel like she’d just made the biggest mistake of her life, however, her feet kept taking her further away from the woman that made her question everything she knew about herself.

**//**

Alex managed to catch up with the group outside the bridge. It seemed they had made an additional stop along the way and hadn’t yet gone in. She thought she had managed to calm herself enough for no one to notice she had been crying but then Lena passed her a handkerchief and gestured to her cheeks. Alex gave the woman a small smile as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

The group were ready to proceed with the tour when Lena spoke from the back. “Mr. Jones, I’m so pleased you were able to do this for us but I’m afraid that I’m not feeling at all well. It seems my pale skin can’t take this much sun in a day. Alexandra, could I bother you to escort me to my suite?”

John replied, “Of course Mrs. Luthor. So good of you to join us. Make sure you come to see me if you’d like to finish the tour another day. Do feel better.”

Mike stepped forward. “I’d be more than happy to escort—"

“Miss Danvers will do fine,” Lena interrupted. “But thank you.”

Alex was perplexed. She barely knew this woman but she was asking her to escort her back to her suite. As if reading her expression, Lena took her arm and whispered in her ear, “I saw Miss Sawyer leave the gymnasium after you.”

Alex panicked, wondering if Lena was planning on revealing the secret far too many people were aware of. The walk didn’t take long but it gave Alex enough time to develop quite the knot in her stomach.

When they entered the suite, Lena spoke first. “Alex, it’s okay, I promise. Maggie knows that I know. I would never reveal anything of such a private nature otherwise. At least not unless the person in question had granted me explicit consent. You can trust me.”

Alex sighed in relief, immeasurably grateful for the Irish woman’s discretion. 

“Now we have that out of the way, do you want to talk about it? What’s happening between you and Maggie?”

Alex didn’t know what to do or say. It was too soon after the conversations with Max, her mother and then Maggie. She felt like her chest was being crushed just thinking about everything that had been said to her in the last few hours. Her face contorted and she began to sob violently, unable to keep the façade up any longer.

Lena approached and took her into her arms as she sank to the couch. “Oh, love, it’s okay. You let it all out. I’ve got you and we have all the time in the world.”

Alex stayed like that for a long while. Lena rubbed her back and gave her the time and space she needed in a way that no one other than Kara did. She didn’t ask Alex to talk or expect anything from her other than to let out pent-up emotion.

Even though Alex was finally calming down, she was still fighting to fully catch her breath. She did, however, feel better than she had. “Maggie, she’s … everything. I’ve never met anyone like her and I can’t … I can’t put my feelings into words.” More tears stained her cheeks as she clutched the handkerchief in her hand.

Lena excused herself and returned with a small glass of water, handing it to Alex and encouraging her to take a sip. “You certainly do change when you’re around her. You’re lighter, happier even. Have you ever felt anything similar for a woman? Before Maggie?”

Alex’s eyes shot up at the question. She felt like Lena was seeing her at her most vulnerable, but she didn’t feel like she was being gawked at. Alex felt understood – respected even – like this conversation was the most natural thing in the world, and it made her want to open up about everything. Not only what was happening or had happened with Maggie but about Vicky, too. “There was someone years ago, before Max. She was my best friend and while nothing ever really happened between us, I kind of wanted it to. Mother put a stop to it as soon as she realized and started introducing me to young men. Whatever this … thing with Maggie is though … it’s so much more intense than that ever was.”

The Irish woman spoke softly, taking the time to choose her words wisely. “Have you ever had similar feelings for a man?”

Alex couldn’t talk, the weight of the question was almost too much. If she admitted this now, there would be no going back. The words wouldn’t find their way out of her mouth so, instead, she merely shook her head in response.

“I can see how hard this is for you, but please know you have a safe place with me. You don’t have to face this alone.”

Alex smiled genuinely. “Kara told me the same thing last night. I’m so used to pushing my feelings down and doing what’s expected of me that I don’t think I ever realized just how much I’d needed to come to terms with this long-buried part of myself until the last few days.”

Lena embraced the woman tightly and kissed the top of her head. “We all need a little mothering at times. I know that no matter what the answer is, it probably won’t be easy to admit, but I have to ask. Do you think you love Maggie?”

“It’s not that simple. I’m marrying Maxwell.”

Lena laughed. “And what makes you think anything about love is simple?”

Lena pushed a little more. “Then tell me what’s going on, love. You don’t have to be guarded with me and no more pushing your feelings down, okay? I’m not here to judge you, I’m here to help you heal.”

Alex took a sip from the glass. “Last night, I ended up going to a party with her after dinner. It was amazing!” She smiled as she remembered the feeling of having Maggie in her arms while they danced. “Everything about it was perfect, Lena. It was freeing. Then this morning reality came crashing back down when Max admitted to having me followed. He told me he knows about Maggie and have her dealt with if I see her again. He flipped the table and yelled in my face.” 

Lena’s jaw clenched. “What a vile shit! What he did was wrong, Alex. What you did was not. There’s no excusing such despicable behavior.”

Alex managed a small smile at the candid nature of Lena’s response. “After that, my mother lectured me like a petulant child.” She hesitated before continuing. “The, uh, the Danvers family fortune is gone. My match with Maxwell will save us and the responsibility is resting solely on my shoulders. I don’t want to live the rest of my life as I already have but I’m so scared to make a drastic change. I don’t know what to do, Lena.”

Lena held the younger woman as she began to cry fresh tears. “I had no idea. The whole thing makes a lot more sense now. Shit. You really have been backed into a corner, haven’t you? Have you managed to discuss anything with Maggie, to explain all of this?”

Alex sighed through the tears and stuttering breaths. “She came to me today, which you’ve seen the aftermath of. She laid it all out but I know what Max is capable of and I have to protect her. I told her that we couldn’t be together and left. I didn’t know doing so could hurt like this. I couldn’t even bear to look back at her because I knew my resolve would cave. This feels like it’s killing me from within.” 

Lena sat in thought before speaking. “The thing with life is that we’re pushed and pulled and have expectations placed on us that aren’t fair. Especially in this strange world of the upper class! I truly think that you’re at a fork in the road. Whatever you decide will change your path and it’s not going to be an easy choice to make. You’re an intelligent woman, Alex. You know what you want out of life and right now, you need to do what feels right for you. Forget everyone else, whether they’re family or not. You need to look in your own heart and decide what you want your future to look like. If that means taking a leap into the unknown, so be it. If that means following the path already laid out for you, so be it.”

Deep in her heart, Alex knew what she wanted. She had known from the moment she first laid eyes on Maggie and those feelings only flourished as they got to know each other and their friendship developed. “Maggie. I want to be with Maggie,” she could only whisper, scared that somehow someone else other than Lena would hear it. “I think … no, I know I’m falling in love with her.”

Lena couldn’t help the smile that split her face. “How did I know you were going to say that? Take some time to organize your thoughts. Dinner isn’t far off and I’ll tell them you weren’t feeling well yourself. That will give you some time to find Maggie and talk to her. You will never forgive yourself if you don’t.”

“Thank you, Lena. For this, for everything you’ve done for me and Maggie,” Alex said with a smile of her own.

“It’s the least I can do.” 

**//**

By the time Alex had regained her composure and gotten her emotions under control, dinner was well underway, and she was alone in the suite. Lena had been right – she had to confront this situation head on if she was ever going to be at peace with it, regardless of the outcome. 

When she finally felt ready to seek Maggie out, she couldn’t decide where to look. Unable to risk going down to steerage again, she had to figure out where Maggie might be and hope that it wasn’t too far into the lower decks.

It didn’t take her long to decide to check the bow of the ship. It was close to sunset so the view would be incredible, just the sort of thing an artist would want to witness in person. That part of the ship was also secluded enough to give Maggie space to think. Alex had to assume that she would be taking some time to herself after their earlier conversation. Alex had certainly benefitted from it.

Alex made her way to the bow, hoping she was right. Hoping for a sign that she was doing the right thing. She was running on anxious energy, wringing her trembling hands and trying to keep her heart rate under control. Her brain told her to let Maggie be, but her heart wouldn’t allow it.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the smaller woman perched against the far railing with her sketchbook and hat resting at her feet. 

Hesitating slightly, Alex spoke, “Maggie, can I talk to you?”

Maggie spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. “Danvers? I … what are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you, to talk to you and apologize for my behavior. You don’t deserve to be treated the way I treated you earlier.”

Maggie tried to brush it off. “It’s fine, I get it. You’re engaged and you need to marry him.”

“Maggie, no. It’s not fine.” Alex was suddenly struggling to find the proper words. She took a few steps closer to Maggie while she let her thoughts catch up. She didn’t want to mess this up because she needed Maggie to know that this was equally as real for her. “When I saw you that first day on the deck I couldn’t stop looking because I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you, but I was … confused. I saw the way you dressed and who you were with and I jumped to conclusions. I thought you were a man and I had never felt an attraction like that to a man.” 

Maggie froze in shock. She was listening intently to every word Alex spoke, not wanting to miss a syllable. 

Alex was shaking with nerves as she built the courage to tell Maggie everything that had gone through her mind over the past few days. “The only time I had ever felt _that_ … felt … attracted to someone that strongly was with my childhood best friend, Vicky. I didn’t understand it then, but I wanted more than a friendship with her. My mother put a stop to it the first chance she got and then before I knew it, I was engaged to Maxwell. My family is being swallowed by debts and without the connection to the Lords, we’re done. My mother won’t let me forget that fact.” 

She carried on, the words starting to get stuck as they emerged. “Then I met you and you saved me. Literally saved my life and acted like it was a normal, everyday occurrence. You cared enough to step in and help, despite our perceived differences in social standing. We spoke and connected and had dinner with my family and then danced and laughed for hours. Not only was it perfect to me, but it was everything I ever dreamed a relationship could be.” Her voice cracked. “You’re the person responsible for that, Maggie.”

Maggie looked like she didn’t know what to do with herself. Alex was pouring her heart out to her but she couldn’t hide the apprehension she felt.

“When I got back to my room, I told Kara everything. I told her the truth about you saving me, not just the story I told Max. I told her about our walk around the ship and I told her what happened at the party and how much fun I had with you … being close to you and the way my feelings for you had evolved. Or, I guess they didn’t, I just became conscious of them. She was amazing. She made me feel so loved and respected and I all but made the decision to go back to the party and confess everything to you, but I was exhausted and didn’t want to intrude any further on your evening with your friends.”

Maggie lifted her chin and met Alex’s eyes with unshed tears in her own. “But earlier, you said … I don’t understand. Help me out here, Danvers.”

Alex struggled to keep her tears at bay, thinking of how much she must have hurt Maggie by saying the things she did. She reached forward held Maggie’s hands. Her voice was slowly becoming steadier as she continued talking. “I am so, so sorry for that. I will never forgive myself for the way I treated you because you didn’t deserve that. I was scared. Max had said that he would have you ‘handled’ if I saw you again and Mother made threats of a similar nature and I knew they’d follow through given half a chance. I couldn’t bear the thought of anyone hurting you. You mean too much to me, Maggie.”

It was obvious Maggie had no idea how to respond. She put her hands behind her head and exhaled. “I’m sorry I’m the reason they put you through that, Alex. We all deserve to be treated better than that. The problem is you said a lot of things earlier that really hurt me and I need to know if you truly meant any of them. Even the tiniest bit from the back corner of your mind.” 

Alex vehemently shook her head. “Not one bit! I hated saying them, but I couldn’t see any other way to keep you safe. When their reputations are on the line there’s nothing they wouldn’t do to protect their own interests.” 

Maggie took a tiny step closer to the redhead. “And you said you have feelings for me?”

“How could I not?” She smiled coyly. “I can’t get you out of my mind. You’re amazing I have never felt as happy as I do when I’m with you.” 

“But how did you get here? In the space of a few hours you’ve gone from literally telling me that we can’t be together to risking it all. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Alex felt like Maggie was resisting and that her one chance might already be lost. She kept going, her voice quieter again but firm with determination. “Lena Luthor. She saw me after we spoke and made an excuse so we could leave the tour. She told me she knew about you and you knew that she did and then started asking me about you … and about us.”

Maggie laughed, breaking the tension between them. “She doesn’t miss a beat, does she? I’m guessing she was okay with everything? She was really supportive with me about the tux.” 

Alex smiled back, more than a little relieved by the reaction, “She was the best! I felt like I had an actual mother who cared about me for the first time in my life. I could tell her everything without feeling like I was being judged. She helped me to see what my heart yearns for, Maggie.” She paused, placing her hand on Maggie’s cheek, feeling her own heart beating out of her chest. “I-I’m … falling for you in a way that I never imagined possible.”

Maggie leaned into the feeling of the warm palm on her cheek and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to cry in front of Alex but knew she couldn’t stop the tears. “I’m falling for you too, Alex, but I’ve been hurt before. I need to know that you’re serious about this because my heart can’t go back and forth,” she whispered. The tears began to fall and her chin began to tremble with the effort to not completely break down.

“You remember me talking about Emilia, right? She was all in for almost two years and then went back to her old boyfriend. It came out of nowhere and blindsided me. After that, I promised myself I’d stay away from women who had a history with men. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but I need to protect myself. I can’t go through that again, Alex. I just can’t.”

Alex added a second hand to the smaller woman’s face and wiped her tears away. “I promise you, Maggie Sawyer, that this is as serious as it gets for me. Ride or die, remember?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“The more time I spend thinking about me and you and us, the more I realize that I think I’m a … ho … a, uh … homo…” 

“Homosexual?” Maggie offered tenderly, listening to Alex struggling.

The taller woman looked at her, worry etched on her face hearing that word. “Is there another word? It’s just that my mother and Max used that word and it feels … tainted, somehow.”

She interlaced their fingers. “I use lesbian. Would that be easier for you?”

Alex had no idea how one person could make her feel so at ease with herself. “I haven’t heard that term before. What does it mean?”

Maggie smirked, her dimples coming out in full force. “Ladies loving ladies.”

“Lesbian. That fits. I’m a lesbian,” she said with an equal blend of bashfulness and pride.

Maggie grinned through her tears and took the woman into her arms. They embraced for what felt like seconds and ages, all at once. Neither woman wanted to pull back, both quietly crying from the overwhelming emotions and thanking their lucky stars they had somehow found each other. 

“Alex?” They ended the hug but still held each other with arms around waists and fingers moving along forearms. “You’re not going to go crazy on me, are you?”

“Probably,” she smirked back.

Maggie held out her hand for Alex to take. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you,” Alex replied.

“Then close your eyes.” Maggie smiled as Alex did so without hesitation.

She carefully led Alex to the very bow of the ship, gently pressing Alex’s stomach against the railing. Encouraging Alex to stretch her arms out, Maggie placed her hands on the taller woman’s waist affectionately. She then stood on her tiptoes and whispered softly in Alex’s ear, “Open your eyes.”

A breeze blew across the ship, causing the tips of Alex’s long hair to flit around Maggie’s shoulders. “We’re flying!” Alex exclaimed, exhilarated. 

Maggie moved her fingertips along Alex’s arms to find her hands. She slowly interlinked their fingers and brought their hands down to rest on the redhead’s stomach. “This feeling right now? This is how you’ve made me feel every single moment we’ve spent together. Life is too short.” Alex turned slightly to look at Maggie over her shoulder. “And we should be who we are … and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss.” 

Their eyes flitted down to each other’s lips as they slowly came together in a tender kiss. They broke apart and looked at one another before Alex fully spun around in Maggie’s arms. Maggie pulled her in closer, sliding her palms to the middle of Alex’s back. They leaned forward and kissed again. This time, it was deeper. When the finally separated, Alex’s hand came up to cup the back of Maggie’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. Both let out sighs of happiness before continuing to share small kisses in the orange hue of the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	7. Innocence Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.
> 
> While Alex and I kept the rating of this story at T, this chapter definitely toes the line and may take a tiny step over. If that's not for you, skip the fourth scene and know you're not missing anything overly important.

Alex opened the door of the Danvers family suite, ushering Maggie in ahead of her. Once they were safely out of public view, Alex reached for Maggie’s waist, pulling her close. She leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. She ran her tongue along Maggie’s lower lip and slipped it inside her mouth. When they eventually pulled back, Alex rested their foreheads together and sighed in contentment. While she had experienced butterflies with Vicky, she now understood what Maggie meant when she spoke about feeling butterflies and sparks with the right person. This feeling was everything she had always wanted but never thought she could have.

“I can’t believe I get to do that,” Alex whispered, enamored with the woman in front of her.

She drew Maggie into another kiss. This one, however, didn’t linger.

“Alex!”

The women immediately separated at the sound of an unexpected voice.

“Kara!”  
“Shit!”

Maggie’s sketchbook fell to the floor. “You know, Danvers,” her voice was almost as shaky as her hands as she squatted down to pick up the papers that were scattered across the carpet, “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go.”

Alex placed one hand on Maggie’s shoulder and held the other out towards her sister. “Maggie, no, you can stay. It’s okay.” She turned her head to address Kara in a firm tone. “Bedroom. Now!”

Kara retreated without a word. When she was out of sight, Alex rubbed her palms up and down Maggie’s arms. “Wait here, okay?”

Shifting from foot to foot, Maggie’s worry was palpable. Her gaze flitted over Alex’s shoulder towards the open door of the bedroom. “I thought you said your family was occupied for the night. I wouldn’t have come here if there was the chance we’d get caught!”

“It’s just my sister. I told you she’s okay with everything, remember?” Maggie’s nod was slight. “Let me talk to her. If you’re still not comfortable after I have, I understand. Until then, don’t go anywhere. Please?” Maggie nodded again as Alex placed a kiss on her cheek. She walked backwards a few steps, maintaining eye contact while Maggie clutched her sketchbook to her chest.

The bedroom door was barely shut before Kara launched herself at Alex, squealing in excitement. “Rao, Alex!” Alex tensed as Kara hugged her tighter. “You kissed Maggie!”

Disentangling herself, Alex held her sister at arm’s length, her own body moving slightly while Kara bounced on her toes. “What are you doing here? I thought you and Mother were attending the chamber concert.”

“Don’t change the subject. You kissed Maggie!”

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Alex couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I’ve kissed her a few times, actually.” A blush colored her cheeks and she giggled. “Kissing her … Kara, it’s so much better than I could have imagined. Far more enjoyable than being kissed by Max. There’s no stubble scratching my face and no taste of brandy. There’s only soft lips and smooth skin and … it feels right, natural. This is what I was meant to feel when I kiss someone.”

Kara squealed again and clutched her hands to her chest. “Alex!”

Her expression sobering slightly, the redhead tucked her hair behind her ear with a finger. “You’re still okay with it? With the idea of me being a … a lesbian?”

“You’re my big sister, Alex. I just want you to be happy, no matter the person you partner with.” The blonde grabbed a shawl from a nearby chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Okay. I need to go before Mother starts to worry.”

“Yes, please.”

Kara took a step towards the door. “What about the concert? Mother is going to expect you and you already missed dinner.” 

Alex sighed and twisted her lips to the side. “I hate to ask but— “

“I can make another excuse,” she interrupted. “Stay with your girlfriend.”

Alex’s eyes went wide at the choice of words. She covered her mouth with a hand and Kara did the same. Her sister started to apologize but Alex waved it aside with a flick of her wrist and began to giggle instead.

“Girlfriend. Maggie’s my girlfriend. Well, no, she’s not because I’m with Max but she could be,” she rambled. “I have feelings for a woman and that woman is Maggie and I-I want her to be my girlfriend. I want to be Maggie’s girlfriend.” Her giggling came to a slow stop.

Tears stung the backs of her eyes as she held her sister in a tight embrace. “What am I going to do, Kara?” her voice was tight with emotion.

“Alex, look at me.” Kara’s smile was as sunny and bright as it always was, her blue eyes sparkling. “You’re going to make the most out of this time you have together. You’re going to have fun and you’re going to learn about each other and you’re going to learn about yourself.”

“When did you get so grown up?” Alex wiped at a stray tear from her cheek and took a deep breath. “I love you, Kara.” The sisters embraced one more time before entering the main room hand-in-hand.

Maggie paused her pacing and watched the pair with wide eyes.

“Hi,” Kara said with a shy smile and a small wave.

Maggie returned the gesture. “Good to see you again, Little Danvers.”

Alex walked Kara to the door of the suite, kissing her cheek before she stepped into the corridor. “Thanks again. I owe you.”

“Is everything okay?” Maggie asked when she heard the latch click shut.

Noticing the worry lines etched in Maggie’s brow, Alex gave her a reassuring smile. “More than okay. We can relax because no one is going to be coming back for at least a few hours.” She moved to stand behind the shorter woman, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. She felt Maggie lean back against her body, releasing some of the tension she was feeling. “That’s better.”

Maggie let out a huff of laughter. “Your sister sounded excited.”

“She said you were my girlfriend,” Alex chuckled.

If Maggie was surprised by the word, she didn’t show it. Rather, she removed one of Alex’s hands from her waist, turned it over and traced the lines of her palm. “How does that make you feel, Danvers?”

Alex nuzzled against the brunette’s neck and shoulder. “I like it. I wish it were possible.”

She kissed Alex’s palm, her voice tinged with sadness. “Everything happens for a reason but if life were different, right?”

Determined to follow her sister’s advice to make the most of their time together, Alex wanted to focus on the current moment rather than dwell on the what ifs. She released her hold on the shorter woman and moved in front of her. “Can I show you something?”

Maggie followed as Alex led her across the room and opened a closet. There was a dark green safe resting on a small dresser inside. Alex spun the dial back and forth three times before she unlocked the door and withdrew a velvet box slightly larger than the size of her hand. “This is my engagement present from Maxwell.”

Letting out a low whistle, Maggie leaned forward to get a closer look at the necklace. “I thought your ring was impressive. That’s nothing compared to this. Are those _all_ diamonds?”

“Incredible, isn’t it?” Alex removed the necklace from the box, letting it dangle from her fingers. “A bit ostentatious for my taste but Max insists on turning me into his idea of the perfect wife-to-be whenever we’re out and apparently that includes ridiculous diamond jewelry.”

“Maybe so, but you have to give the guy credit. He has quality taste.”

Alex watched as Maggie continued to study the necklace and the way the light glinted off the diamonds. “Would you draw me wearing this?”

She glanced up with a dimpled smirk. “Sure, Danvers.”

Taking a deep breath, Alex briefly closed her eyes before locking her gaze with Maggie’s. “Wearing _only_ this?”

Maggie bit her lower lip. Alex did the same.

“Give me a minute?”

“Sure, yeah.” Maggie pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “I’ll, uh, get the room set up.”

Alex squeezed the brunette’s upper arm before making her way to the bedroom.

Alex made quick work of removing her dress and undergarments. She pulled her flowered silk robe on and cinched the belt tight. Taking a moment to try and slow her racing heart, she sat at the vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to allow Maggie to draw her? In the nude?

“This is ridiculous,” she muttered under her breath. She rested her elbows on the polished wood and placed her face in her hands, sighing deeply. When her bravado returned, she sat up straight, rolling her shoulders. “You can do this, Alex.” Her voice was stronger now. “It’s only Maggie. You like her, you trust her, you maybe even … love her.” A blush colored her cheeks and a warmth spread through her chest at the thought. Taking another deep breath, she picked up the bottle of perfume from the vanity and let the smell of gardenias waft over her.

Pushing to her feet, she returned to the main room. Maggie was standing with her back to the bedroom, hands on her hips and head tilted to the side, appraising the sofa she had moved into the middle of the open space. While Alex had been gone, she’d removed her red flannel shirt, leaving her in a dark grey Henley. Her suspenders hung loosely from her waist.

“Maggie?”

The woman spun around at the sound of her name. She took stock of Alex’s wardrobe change as the redhead moved closer. “I hope the sofa’s okay.” Picking up her sketchbook, she took a seat in the nearby armchair.

Alex kneeled next to the chair and searched Maggie’s eyes with her own. “I don’t know what you had in mind, but the last thing I want is another portrait of me looking like a porcelain doll.” The building tension crackled between them. “You see people, Maggie, and you said that you see me. That’s what I want this drawing to be. How you see me.”

Maggie opened the leather-bound book and smoothed her hand over a fresh sheet of paper. “Okay. I can do that.”

Moving in front of the couch, Alex untied her robe and let it fall from her shoulders, dropping to the floor with a muffled sound that was almost deafening in the otherwise silent room. She started to cross her arms over her chest in a self-conscious gesture until she heard Maggie’s barely audible voice.

“Damn.”

She saw the blush on Maggie’s face. Alex lowered her arms then, choosing to twist her fingers together at waist-level instead. She could tell Maggie was trying to remain professional, doing her best not to stare or gawk. That helped set Alex’s mind at ease.

“Should I …?” her voice trailed off.

Maggie visibly swallowed before stuttering out an answer. “Yes, sit. The bed … uh, the sofa.” Her blush darkened and she blew out a breath. “Sorry.”

Alex sat on the edge of the cushions with her hands folded in her lap. “It shouldn’t come as a surprise,” she began, her voice soft as she looked up through her eyelashes, “that I’ve never done anything remotely like this before. But I’ve slowly come to accept myself – my new normal – over the last couple days and if I can’t be completely open in front of the woman that helped me discover my true self, well.” She shrugged her shoulders.

They exchanged shy smiles.

“Vulnerability is beautiful, Alex. Be proud of it and don’t hide from it. I’m honored to be the person you’ve chosen to share this part of yourself with.” Spinning her pencil between her fingers, Maggie gestured the length of the couch. “Make yourself comfortable. Please.”

Alex stretched out her legs, using the pillows resting against the arm of the sofa to prop herself up. After adjusting herself several times in an attempt to find a position she thought might be physically flattering, Alex settled with one arm laying along her hip and the other curled against her temple. “How’s this?”

Setting her sketchbook aside, Maggie stepped forward to adjust the necklace against Alex’s chest. Alex’s breath caught when fingers brushed against her collarbone. Maggie paused, looking deep into the hazel eyes so close to hers, before allowing the necklace to rest against Alex’s skin again. When she was satisfied with the tableau they had created, she kissed her forehead. “Just relax and keep looking at me. I want to see those gorgeous eyes every time I look up, okay?”

Maggie returned to the chair and placed her left ankle on her right knee, balancing the sketchbook on top of her leg. Alex felt her nerves slowly dissipate when Maggie started to draw. Her hand moved with quick, practiced movements as her focus switched between Alex and the paper.

Alex caught the brunette’s gaze lingering on her breasts more than once. “My eyes are to your left,” she teased.

Dimples formed in Maggie’s cheeks as she studied her work. “I was looking at your ostentatious necklace, Danvers.”

“If you say so, Sawyer.”

Thirty minutes passed. While they grew more comfortable as artist and model, the increasing sexual tension between them couldn’t be ignored. More than once, Alex noticed Maggie biting her lower lip and Alex couldn’t help but feel a small thrill settle in her stomach when it happened. Flirtatious banter and stolen glances continued between them, making it obvious how much the women enjoyed each other’s company.

With a final flourish of her pencil, Maggie signed the corner of the paper and closed her sketchbook. “Done.”

“Can I see?” Alex asked, sitting up and slipping her arms through the sleeves of the robe. She covered her legs with the silk fabric but didn’t bother to tie the belt, choosing instead to let it remain loose around her chest.

“Of course.” Maggie took a seat next to her on the sofa, subtly glancing in Alex’s open robe. She turned the book to the appropriate page and placed it on Alex’s lap. “What do you think?”

Alex studied the drawing for several minutes. She moved her fingers along the lines and shadows, always hovering just above the paper but never making actual contact with it. “This is how you see me?” she asked tentatively. Alex had never seen a portrait of herself so honest and real. Maggie had somehow managed to draw her body in fine detail while maintaining tasteful modesty. She had created an ethereal quality that didn’t hide Alex’s flaws and blemishes.

“It is.” Maggie moved her hand up and down Alex’s back with a feather-light touch. “Your beauty comes from within and radiates outward for everyone to see. You’re strong and bright and coming into your own. That’s beautiful. But no form of beauty is perfect and that’s what makes a person all the more fascinating … and all the more desirable. I’ve been lucky enough to see more of you – the real you – than most people and that’s a privilege I don’t take lightly. Don’t ever let anyone dim that beauty inside of you.”

Not trusting her voice to hold, Alex cupped Maggie’s cheek and placed a tender kiss against her mouth. “Thank you for the drawing,” she tangled the fingers of her free hand with Maggie’s. “And thank you for seeing me. It’s because of you that I finally … I get me. Every beautiful part.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side, her dimples impossibly deep as she smiled. “Anytime, Danvers.” She squeezed Alex’s hand and pressed their lips together again.

**//**

When Alex emerged from the bedroom a short time later, Maggie stood from the couch and reached for her hand, tangling their fingers together. “I like this. You look relaxed.” She gestured at Alex’s pale purple dress, one that was far more casual in appearance than anything she’d see the woman wear before.

Alex smoothed a hand across her stomach. “Given the choice this is the sort of dress I’d always wear. I’ve always preferred simplicity over fancy lace.”

“Speaking of fancy,” Maggie bent down to pick up the diamond necklace from where Alex had left it on the side table. “Can we get this back in the safe? I’ve been a nervous wreck sitting next to it.” She placed it into Alex’s open palm.

Letting out a small laugh, Alex played with the ends of Maggie’s hair. “Tell you what, how about you put the necklace in the safe while I write a quick note to Max. I left the box on the dresser.” She handed the necklace back to Maggie, closing the woman’s fingers around the pendant and kissing her knuckles.

Maggie carefully placed the jewelry back in its velvet box. Before closing the lid, she touched the large stone in the middle, knowing she’d never see something like it again in her lifetime. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how much it cost, let alone how Max probably bought it without a second thought.

“The necklace is back where it belongs,” Maggie said, stepping into the main room and putting her suspenders back over her shoulders.

“Perfect.” Alex stood from the desk and crossed to the couch, flipping through the sketchbook. “Do you mind if I leave my drawing for Max?”

The brunette lifted a quizzical eyebrow. “If you want. I mean, it’s yours, so, yeah, I guess.” She shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips. “But the way you talk about him … Hey, it’s not my decision to make.”

Alex held up the note she had written. “It goes with this.”

Maggie read it out loud. “Dearest Maxwell. Now you can keep me locked away for however long you please. All my love, Alexandra.” She watched as Alex placed the papers inside the safe and locked it.

A knock sounded at the door. The women startled.

“Who’s that?”

The knock came again, this time with a voice. “Miss Danvers?”

“Shit!” Alex panicked. “It’s Lane.” Putting a protective arm across Maggie’s upper body, she drew her further behind the door, hiding them from view.

“We’re hiding in the closet? That’s ironic,” Maggie quipped.

Alex placed a finger to her lips in a gesture of quiet.

The door opened and closed, then Lane spoke again. “Miss Danvers? Your mother sent me to check on you.”

Making a quick decision, Maggie grasped Alex’s hand tightly. She whispered against the other woman’s ear, “Do you trust me?”

They listened as Lane made his way to Alex and Kara’s bedroom. This was their chance. Maggie tugged Alex’s hand and bolted from their hiding spot. She grabbed her flannel from the back of the armchair as they passed. Alex yanked the door open and they exited into the corridor.

“You forgot your sketchbook,” Alex said, looking back over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it.” Maggie started walking faster.

“Miss Danvers!” Lane’s voice boomed down the corridor as he started to follow them, pushing past other passengers in the surprisingly crowded space.

Gripping each other’s hand tighter, the women sped up from a fast walk to a jog and made their way down a flight of stairs to the elevator lobby. Pushing their way into an already crowded car, Maggie slid the gate shut right when Lane caught up to them. As the elevator descended Alex gave the man a sweet smile along with her middle finger. Maggie playfully slapped her hand down and leaned against her shoulder.

Giggling, they exited the elevator on the next level down. Maggie went to rest her hand on the small of Alex’s back when she caught sight of movement on the staircase to their right.

“There you are!” Lane came hustling down the steps, slightly out of breath.

“C’mon!” Maggie nudged Alex forward and they broke into a run. Rounding a corner, they flew down a staircase, hearing Lane’s footsteps echoing in the corridor behind them. After making it down a second flight of stairs and a through several more turns, Maggie brought them to a stop when she found an open door, closing it behind them. Both women were winded from their running escape. Alex was doubled-over trying to catch her breath while Maggie laced her fingers on top of her head and slowly paced back and forth.

The brunette poked her head out of the door and chanced a glance down the corridor. It was empty. “Damn, I would’ve never guessed Lane could keep up like that. Was he a cop?”

Alex stood and rested her head against the wall. “I think so.”

“Looks like we lost him, but I don’t even know where we are.” Maggie took a minute to study their surroundings. They were in a cramped stairwell. She stepped over to the railing and leaned forward, searching for any sort of signage. “Well, we can either go back to the main corridor or we can go on an adventure and see where this takes us. Have a preference?”

Alex’s eyes shone with mischief. “I, uh, I kind of want to go on an adventure. With you.”

The corners of Maggie’s mouth slowly lifted into a wide grin, her dimples splitting her cheeks. “I was hoping you’d say that.” She held out her hand. “Shall we?”

They reached the bottom of the stairwell and found themselves faced with a closed door. Alex pulled it open to reveal the ship’s massive cargo hold. It was filled with wooden crates as far as the eye could see. The women wandered through the storage maze, passing more crates as well as travel trunks and random pieces of furniture. They entertained themselves with made-up stories of the items stored in the crates along with the people that owned them. The more outrageous their stories became, the louder they both laughed. When they came to two crates almost twice their height, they squeezed between them and stepped into a much more open space. Sitting in the middle of it was a car.

It was black, with gold trim, white-walled tires and bench seats covered in dark burgundy upholstery. The ample back seat was encased in a cab with windows on three sides, leaving the area open to the front.

Maggie circled the front of the vehicle, her hand touching the shiny paint. “This is a Renault,” she said with reverence. “Winn and I saw these types of cars all over France. They’re luxury. This one doesn’t even look like it’s been driven before.”

Alex watched her from across the hood of the car. “Nerd.”

Maggie shook her head and continued walking around the car. “Winn likes cars. He’s taught me a few things.” She leaned over the driver’s door to take a closer look at the gauges and operating system. She turned when she heard Alex clear her throat.

The redhead was standing nearby with her chin raised and her hands clasped behind her back. Snapping to attention, Maggie draped the shirt she was still carrying over her left arm and opened the door of the car. She held out her right hand. “Miss?”

“Thank you.” Alex stepped into the cab and sat down.

Maggie tossed her flannel on the floorboard, shut the door and climbed behind the steering wheel. “Where would you like to go this evening, Miss Danvers?” she asked, adopting a horrible French accent.

She felt Alex’s arms settled against the top of the seat behind her neck. She smelled floral perfume and felt warm breath against the shell of her ear as Alex leaned in impossibly close. “To the stars.”

Next thing Maggie knew, Alex had slipped her arms under her armpits and around her chest in an effort to lift her into the back seat. Maggie helped by stepping onto the front seat and pushing herself up and over, awkwardly landing on the floor at Alex’s feet.

“Sorry. That wasn’t quite as graceful as I imagined.” Alex helped Maggie get comfortable onto the seat next to her. She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and Maggie wrapped hers around Alex’s waist. They snuggled into each other’s space.

Silence fell between them as their eyes met, the tension growing palpable. Alex blinked first, no longer able to maintain eye contact. Maggie studied the redhead’s features for a minute before touching Alex’s cheek and gently bringing their gazes back together. “We don’t have to do this.”

Alex’s eyes drifted away again. She focused on the buttons at the top of Maggie’s shirt, touching them one by one. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up through her eyelashes. “I want to do this.”

Maggie inhaled deeply. Her thumbs moved in circles, one at the small of Alex’s back and one at her waist. “You’re sure?”

“Without a doubt.” Her tongue poked out and wet her bottom lip as her gaze settled on Maggie’s mouth. She leaned in for a slow, tender kiss.

As their kissing become more heated, they shifted into a horizontal position along the length of the car seat.

**//**

A small crowd had gathered outside the chapel space. They mingled and chatted amicably with one another while waiting for the doors to open for the chamber concert.

Kara stood in the middle of the lobby, listening to Eliza talk about Max and Alex’s upcoming wedding yet again. Given the choice, it was her mother’s preferred topic. One Kara was so familiar with at this point that she could anticipate Eliza’s words and almost quote them verbatim. Tuning out her mother’s voice, she clasped her hands behind her and allowed her eyes to scan the crowd.

Maxwell was on the opposite side of the lobby, engaged in conversation with Benjamin Guggenheim and James Olsen. Kara couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the grand gestures Max was making. She felt a sharp tug on her elbow.

“Where are your manners, Kara?” Eliza’s whisper was harsh in her ear.

“Sorry, Mother.” She took in the expectant expressions of the women standing across from her. “I’m sorry, what was the question?”

The conversation started again and, before long, was droning on. Kara’s attention wandered but this time she was conscious enough to stay somewhat focused on the words of her mother and the other women. At least enough that she could nod and smile at the appropriate times without being impolite.

Kara did a double-take when Mr. Lane approached Max. Max excused himself from his conversation and the men crossed to an empty corner, their heads bent together while they talked. A minute or two later, Max looked their way and raised an arm as his voice carried across the lobby. “Eliza, please join us!”

Eliza’s mouth pressed into a flat line before turning into a weak impression of a smile. “If you ladies will excuse us.”

Following behind, Kara took a seat on a nearby bench when Eliza pointed at it. She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and sighed, hoping Alex’s night was more enjoyable than hers.

“You’re not going to be happy, sir,” Lane said, adjusting his suit jacket.

Kara turned her head slightly to better overhear the conversation over the echoing din of the lobby. Her eyes flicked between the milling crowd and the trio to her left.

Eliza looped her arm through Max’s and looked up at Lane expectantly. “Alexandra wasn’t in her room, was she?”

“She was.”

“Was?” Max asked, eyebrows raised as he waited for clarification.

Lane cleared his throat and looked away. “Miss Danvers left the room with … Miss Sawyer.”

“Goddammit!”

Kara swallowed hard and twisted her fingers in the fringed ends of her shawl. This wasn’t good. She assumed Maggie would have been gone by now, leaving Alex alone.

Eliza spoke in a heated whisper, “And where did they go, Mr. Lane?”

“That’s the problem, ma’am. I’m not sure.” Lane appeared appropriately chagrined. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor before making eye contact with the pair in front of him. “I lost them on C deck.”

Max squeezed Lane’s shoulder hard. Kara could see the older man flinch. “Find a steward and start searching the suite. I’ll meet you there shortly.”

“Yes, sir.” Lane bowed his head and exited the area.

Max turned to Eliza with barely suppressed anger. “It appears our attempts to prevent whatever this … situation is between Alexandra and her acquaintance have failed. This is unacceptable, Eliza. Once Lane finds her, she will no longer be allowed out of our sight. At no point will she be left alone.”

Eliza wrapped her arms tight around herself and nodded. “I never would have expected this to continue like it has. I can assure you I made my feelings about the matter quite clear to her. She was reminded of her commitment to you and to this family.” She looked over her shoulder. “Kara!”

Kara hesitantly approached. “I’m right here, Mother. No need to yell.”

“I don’t need your sass right now, young lady,” Eliza chastised. “Do you know where your sister is?”

“She hasn’t been feeling well most of the day and stayed in the suite. I was going to check on her before the concert. I suppose I should go do that.” The lie rolled off Kara’s tongue with ease.

Max stepped forward and cut off her departure, asserting his height over her. “According to Lane, your sister is feeling just fine and is running about the ship with Sawyer. Where are they?” His tone left no room for argument.

Placing a hand on Max’s chest to push him back, Eliza took his place in Kara’s personal space. “Lying is an unbecoming trait, Kara. I’m sure Alexandra has confided in you. We’re merely looking out for her best interests and trying to keep her safe.”

“Her best interests?” Kara scoffed. “The two of you aren’t concerned with her best interests. You’re concerned about how this might make you look if people found out and what damage you believe it might do to the family name. I’m the only one concerned with Alex’s best interests!”

“Respect your mother, child!” Max hissed.

Kara glanced between the two adults, feeling their intense stares bearing down on her. In a moment of unexpected courage, she threw back her shoulders and spoke with the strength of her convictions. “Yes, Alex is with Maggie. Despite the hatred and threats you two insist on spewing at them, I support Alex and their friendship. Her happiness is what matters and, right now, Maggie makes her happy.”

Eliza gripped Kara’s upper arm, her expression fuming. Kara tried to twist free of the hold but that only caused Eliza to squeeze tighter. “Enough!”

“Eliza,” Max began, placing a hand on the small of her back, “let’s move this conversation elsewhere. People are starting to stare.” He looked around the crowd, a deceptively sweet smile forming on his lips.

Releasing the hold on her daughter, Eliza ushered Kara in front of her as Max led them to a less crowded area away from the lobby.

**//**

Maggie pulled her Henley off over her head and wiggled her pants over her hips, leaving her in a tight tank top and boxer shorts. Bracing an arm against the upholstered seat, her fingertips skimmed along Alex’s ribcage before traveling over her collarbone and up her neck to rest against her cheek. She brought their lips together in a soft kiss as she stroked her thumb over smooth skin.

Breaking their kiss, Alex pushed them into a seated position. There was a muted sound of fabric falling to the floor of the car before Alex moved her hands along Maggie’s thighs. She laid back down with an arm behind her head, smiling seductively at the woman in front of her. “Put your hands on me, Maggie,” she whispered.

Maggie blew out a breath as she searched Alex’s face for any sign of hesitation. Receiving a small nod from the redhead, she reached out and placed her hands over Alex’s bare chest. Their kisses became more heated as warm palms explored the expanses of bare flesh between them. Not only were Alex’s lips and tongue becoming increasingly pliant, but her body was becoming increasingly responsive. Maggie found herself urged on by tiny shivers and barely audible moans as she started to explore Alex’s body.

The anticipation had been building between them for hours and Maggie wasn’t about to rush Alex now that they had finally reached this moment together. Truth be told, she didn’t want to rush the experience for herself either. While Maggie certainly had a far more complex sexual history than Alex, she still needed to feel something significant with her partners – connecting in mind and soul, not only in body. She wanted to do right by this woman in every way possible, especially when it came to this encounter. Maggie wanted to treat Alex’s introduction to sex as a partnership between two people that truly cared for each other as opposed to making Alex feel like her body was a possession being used for the selfish pleasure of her partner.

Alex arched her neck and turned her head to the side, allowing Maggie to trail warm, open-mouth kisses down the column of her throat, ending where her collarbones met in a deep hollow. Her hands kneaded at Alex’s breasts, feeling the nipples tighten beneath her concentrated touch. Kissing her way back up to Alex’s jaw, she continued up to her ear. She ran her tongue around the shell and nibbled at the lobe. Maggie felt a hand tangle in her hair, directing her into a passionate kiss.

Pulling back, Maggie’s gaze swept down along the other woman’s features, attempting to sear them into her memory. Alex’s lips were pink and swollen, her warm hazel eyes were almost black with desire and her chest was flushed. Maggie’s reverie was broken by a teasing pinch at her side.

“You’re staring.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Maggie sat up, straddling Alex’s hips. A flash of embarrassment washed over her until Alex reached out and laced their fingers together.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Alex’s mouth. “I’m choosing to take it as a compliment.”

“I should’ve said it earlier but you’re gorgeous, Alex. Unbelievably gorgeous,” she said, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. Alex’s nose wrinkled adorably in response and Maggie couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped. Wetting her lips with her tongue, Maggie smoothed her hand down the center of Alex’s chest and along the underside of each breast. “I know the first time can be … daunting.” Her fingers brushed over the redhead’s stomach and hip, causing Alex to close her eyes and suck in a deep breath.

Alex exhaled and looked up with wide eyes. For all the confidence she claimed to have, Maggie could tell the redhead was doing her best to conceal the nerves simmering just below the surface. “Maggie, I trust you and I want this. I’ve already told you that.”

“I know.” Her hands continued their idle exploration. “But I worry because you … I want to make it special for you.” She tucked a lock of hair behind Alex’s ear. “For us.”

“This whole evening has already been special and if you want to stop, I can accept that. But Mags, I really do want to see where this goes.” Alex stilled Maggie’s movements by joining their hands and giving a reassuring squeeze.

“Just let me know if you’re uncomfortable or want to stop. Promise?”

Alex made unwavering eye contact. “The very second.”

With that assurance, Maggie captured Alex’s mouth with hers and pressed their bodies tight together. Any remaining hesitation quickly dissipated when Maggie unexpectedly felt Alex’s hands trail down her back and come to rest along the curve of her ass.

Maggie felt the heat radiating off Alex’s skin as she slowly worked her way down her neck, shoulders and chest, covering every freckle and blemish with a kiss. Her mouth spent a great deal of time exploring Alex’s breasts and stomach. When she removed Alex’s final piece of clothing, Maggie glanced up to find her propped up on her elbows, watching her with a mix of intrigue and shyness. She had her lower lip pulled between her teeth and the brunette couldn’t stop the surge of emotion that filled her chest at the sight.

Taking the opportunity to kiss along the sensitive skin of pale thighs, Maggie finally placed her mouth over Alex’s core, enjoying the taste of wet heat on her tongue. She heard Alex’s breath catch at the contact and watched as her head dropped back against the seat. Adrenaline pounded through Maggie’s veins as she continued touching, tasting, and hearing Alex in the headiness of the confined environment.

Despite her best efforts with a variety of techniques, Alex wasn’t progressing the way Maggie expected her to. She could, however, sense a growing tension in the other woman – the kind of tension that meant Alex wasn’t fully relaxed or fully allowing herself to enjoy the sensations she was feeling. Lifting her head and wiping her chin, Maggie stretched over the top of Alex’s naked body, keeping her weight off Alex by supporting herself on her forearms.

Alex’s eyes fluttered open at the change and she stared up with a furrowed brow. Maggie gently stroked her cheek and kissed along her forehead. “You doing all right, babe? Feeling okay?”

She nodded, closing her eyes. “But-but why did you … why did you stop?” Alex stuttered out. She turned her head in search of Maggie’s lips and ended up making contact with the corner of her mouth.

“I can tell your mind is fighting against your body’s desire to relax. What can I do to help get you out of your head?” Maggie leaned in for another kiss, hearing Alex mumble something against her lips.

Alex slipped her hands under the back hem of Maggie’s tank top and nuzzled against her neck. “Can you … Maggie, please.”

“Please, what?”

“This.” She squeezed the other woman’s waist. “I want to … skin … touch.” 

“Alex, help me out here, I don’t under—“

“I want to see you naked!” Alex blurted out. Her cheeks and chest turned a deep shade of red.

Maggie’s eyes went wide as she looked down at herself. “Shit, Alex. This wasn’t on purpose. I got distracted when you took your bra off and told me to put my hands on you and … just, shit. I’m sorry.”

Alex started laughing, quiet at first but growing in volume. “You sound like me.”

Maggie joined in the laughter. “I can honestly say I’ve never had a woman ask me to get naked quite like that before.”

Resting her hands on Maggie’s thighs, Alex looked away, shyly. “About that ...”

“Shit! Yes!” Maggie stood as best as she could in the cramped space and removed her tank top and boxers. When she finished, she heard a small squeak. Alex’s jaw was hanging open as her eyes repeatedly raked up and down Maggie’s body. Feeling a small amount of pride at the reaction, she gave Alex a wink and gently reached out to lift her jaw with two fingers, closing her mouth. “You’re staring,” she said, kissing her. Alex smiled against Maggie’s lips.

“Damn,” Alex whispered after.

Maggie straddled Alex’s hips again and held her hands. “Better?”

Alex’s gaze lingered on Maggie’s toned abdominal muscles. “You’re muscular. In a good way,” she rushed to add. “I didn’t know a woman could look like that.”

It was Maggie’s turn to blush. “I told you I do a lot of physical work.”

“I like it a lot.” Alex tentatively moved a hand towards the brunette’s stomach but stopped short.

Without a word, Maggie placed Alex’s palm against her stomach and covered it with her own. Alex bit her lip in response, mesmerized as she ran her fingers over the taut muscles. She looked Maggie in the eye, as though asking for permission. Maggie moved the redhead’s hand to her hip, her waist and her ribs in turn. “Don’t be shy, babe. It’s just skin and these are all areas you’ve touched before. You can touch me wherever you feel comfortable and, just like you, I’ll tell you the minute something doesn’t feel right.” Alex closed her eyes and nodded as Maggie kissed her palm and guided Alex’s hand to her chest, placing it on her breast.

Alex’s eyes opened at the touch as Maggie’s fluttered closed, both women releasing a deep sigh.

Maggie positioned herself between the back of the car seat and Alex’s body, one hand propping up her head while the other idly drew patterns along the skin of the other woman’s stomach. Alex continued her careful exploration of Maggie’s upper body.

As her fingers traced a feather-light path down to Alex’s navel and thighs, Maggie kissed her full on the mouth and pressed their tongues together. Their naked bodies slid closer together as the kissing intensified once more. Maggie gave Alex a series of light kisses. “You feel more relaxed. Want to try again?” she whispered as their lips continued to brush. 

Alex could only nod, the unevenness of her breathing obvious. When her fingers touched the warmth between Alex’s legs, Maggie drew back slightly and studied the mix of emotions passing over Alex’s features. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than right here with you, Alex.”

Without warning, Alex let out a loud moan and wrapped her hand around Maggie’s wrist in a tight grip. Her back arched off the upholstery as she let out an even louder moan, her body trembling and her mouth hanging open. Regaining a degree of awareness, Alex’s face colored in embarrassment. Her free hand covered her mouth as she turned away, a small gasp sounding from behind her hand.

“Hey.” Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, pushing the sweaty strands off her forehead. “Please look at me.”

Alex hesitated and made brief eye contact before her gaze skittered away. Maggie’s eyes softened at the embarrassment she could see in the other woman’s face. “I’m sorry,” Alex apologized quietly as she released her grip.

“What are you apologizing for?” Maggie pushed herself into a kneeling position. She put her hand under Alex’s knee and bent it, placing a kiss on top. She maintained eye contact while caressing Alex’s leg with a soothing motion.

“For … for whatever just happened. For my reaction to it.”

A dimpled smile formed on Maggie’s face. “Babe, that’s what’s supposed to happen. Did it feel good?” Alex nodded. “It should. Society has a habit of telling us women shouldn’t experience sexual pleasure, but we do … and it feels damn good. It’s not dirty, Alex, and it’s not something you should be embarrassed about or ashamed of. What you felt…” she paused a beat to correct herself, “The things we’re making each other feel are even more intense because we care about each other and what we just experienced together? It’s one of the best parts of sexual intimacy.” Her smile widened and her dimples deepened.

“Here I thought the best part was seeing a very pretty girl without clothes … and, you know … naked breasts.”

“Nerd.” Maggie laughed as she affectionately trailed a finger over Alex’s lips and chin. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about with me.” She dipped her head and placed a series of sweet kisses across the redhead’s cheeks.

“Neither do you, Maggie.” Alex blushed again but this time, she could barely contain a giggle as she did so. “And honestly? That felt unbelievably good. Amazing, really.”

Seeing the sparkle return to Alex’s eyes, Maggie tilted her head with a wolfish smirk. “Care to feel it again?”

Alex responded by grabbing the back of Maggie’s neck and pulling her into a hard kiss. As tongues explored mouths and hands explored bodies, Alex bent her other leg, bringing it up between Maggie’s and, out of habit, Maggie pressed herself tighter against it, unconsciously rolling her hips. Before she knew it, she was pulling back from the kiss, her muscles tensing as a spark shot through her body. Her eyes snapped shut and her chin fell against her chest.

“Damn, Danvers, that wasn’t— “ She shivered involuntarily with another jolt. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Did you …? Like I did?”

Maggie nodded while she worked to calm her breathing.

“Oh.”

“I’m not complaining, babe.” Brushing her nose against Alex’s jaw, Maggie kissed the underside of her chin and down her throat before returning to her mouth. She felt Alex sigh against her lips when her wandering touch produced a rush of wet heat.

This time, Maggie didn’t feel the wrong kind of tension in Alex’s body. Instead, if the throaty moans she was making were any indication, Alex was fully giving in to the experience this time, craving it even. Maggie’s fingers circled faster as Alex’s hips lifted against them. Soon though, the loud whimpers of pleasure turned into quiet whimpers of crying. Maggie stopped immediately, fearing the worst. “Alex?” she asked, her eyes studying every inch of the woman’s face. “Did I hurt you?”

Sniffling and wiping roughly at the tears on her cheek, Alex shook her head. “No. No, absolutely not.”

“Then what is it?”

“I feel free, Maggie. Absolutely free,” she smiled through her tears. “I didn’t know this type of intimacy and pleasure was possible and I …” Her voice trailed off. Taking a deep breath, Alex pressed her hands over her eyes in a failed attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

Carefully climbing over Alex’s body, Maggie picked up her discarded flannel and placed it over Alex’s upper body to protect her modesty. Kneeling in the small space of the car’s floor, Maggie reached out and touched Alex’s elbow, tenderly moving her thumb back and forth over her skin. “It’s okay,” she soothed, kissing Alex’s temple. “It’s okay.”

As Alex slowed her tears, she slipped her arms into the sleeves and sat up, curling her legs under her body. “I’m sorry. Again.” She worried her lower lip between her teeth as she wiped her index finger under her eyes.

“We’ve been apologizing a lot, haven’t we?” Maggie playfully bumped her shoulder against Alex’s.

The redhead let out a huff of laughter and rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder, wrapping the shirt tight around her middle. “I hope it’s not always like this.” She rubbed the soft fabric of her sleeve over her cheek. “With the constant apologizing and the crying.”

“Don’t worry. It gets better.” Maggie kissed the crown of her head and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Alex. “Actually, it gets a hell of a lot better the more you learn about your partner.”

Alex lifted her chin and gave Maggie a heartfelt kiss. Maggie’s stomach muscles twitched as Alex idly traced her fingers over the skin, eventually working her way up to trace around her breasts and nipples.

“Something you like, Danvers?” Maggie teased, holding the woman tighter.

“I feel silly asking this.”

Maggie moved her hand from Alex’s shoulder to the back of her neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. “No embarrassment, remember?”

Alex’s fingers returned to Maggie’s stomach, circling around her belly button. She took a deep breath. “Would you, uh, be willing to teach me?”

“Teach you what?” Maggie asked quietly, kissing her temple. Although she knew what Alex was referring to, she wanted to hear her ask.

“Teach me to ... touch you. The way you touched me?”

Maggie’s dimples appeared as she reached for Alex’s wrist, slipping it down between her legs. “Yeah, Alex, I can teach you a few things.” 

**//**

“I couldn’t find an available steward, sir.” Lane caught up to Max in the middle of the corridor.

“Fine,” the younger man responded, more than a hint of annoyance in his voice. “The ship is too big to randomly search for them, so we’ll have to look for clues in the suite by ourselves.”

The men entered the Danvers’ suite and began searching for anything that could lead them to the missing women. Deep down, Max knew it would be futile but if he could prove that the women had been together after he explicitly forbade it, he would have reason to follow through on his threat against Sawyer.

His attention fell to the couch, which was sitting out of place in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and saw the sketchbook haphazardly laying against the pillows.

“What’s that?” Lane asked, seeing his boss pick up the leather-bound book. 

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

He browsed the drawings, unimpressed until he came to the nudes. He raised an eyebrow and turned the artwork around to view it from a better angle. It aroused him, seeing a woman exposed and vulnerable like that. 

He sat on the couch and wet his lips as he continued to flick through the pages, seeing more female bodies on display. There was no sign of Alex, but his mind began to wonder about her and surprisingly, about Sawyer, too. His mind was swimming with thoughts of how he could prove to them that no woman was capable of replacing a man, despite their feelings to the contrary.

“Mr. Lord, I think it may be wise to check the safe. Miss Danvers does have the combination after all.”

“Yes, right. In a moment.” He remained on the couch to regain control of himself before heading to the safe.

Max spun the dial back and forth until the door unlocked. He was relieved to see the velvet box still inside. Other than his fiancée, it was his most prized possession. Opening the box to admire the necklace, he missed seeing the pieces of paper that had fallen. 

Lane retrieved them from the floor and handed them to Max. As he read the note, Max felt a sudden fury explode in his veins. How dare Alexandra say such a thing to him. It was not a woman’s place to address a man that way. 

He unfolded the other piece of paper and examined the drawing. Knowing that Alex had undressed herself for a woman but had yet to do so for him, despite his many requests, was enough to tip him over the edge.

Max crumpled the paper while gritting his teeth and growling in anger. He was tempted to rip it to shreds but reconsidered, knowing that he now had access to Alex’s body any time he wished. He knew it was a poor substitution for the woman herself, however, it would serve its purpose when he felt the desire to aide his fantasies with it.

He needed some form of revenge. He needed to destroy Sawyer and make Alex reconsider everything she thought she knew about the woman. “Lane, did you notice that this rather beautiful velvet box was left open on top of the safe, or was that just me?”

Lane was perplexed. “I’m not sure what you mean, sir.”

“What I’m saying, is that maybe Sawyer stole the necklace while all of this was going on.” Max smoothed out the drawing from the wadded ball he had turned it into and held it up for the other man to see. 

“I understand.” 

“They’re likely to return here at some point and you will remain outside this room until they do. I am entrusting you with the task of planting the diamond on her. We will turn her into nothing more than a common, opportunist thief.”

“Very good, Mr. Lord. Shall I call for the Master-at-Arms?”

“Yes. And send for some brandy, as well. I plan to enjoy watching this plan come together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	8. Disaster Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Maggie almost fell out of the door laughing as Alex followed her. Both women had their hair down and were carefree. Now that they were back on the deck and out in the open air, Alex was visibly shocked by the cold and began to rub her arms to try and warm herself. Maggie took her flannel shirt off and draped it around Alex’s shoulders. “Here. It’s too cold out here to not have more layers on. That dress is pretty, but I don’t want you turning purple to match.”

The redhead smiled as she put her arms through the sleeves. “So chivalrous!” she said with a wide smile.

Alex relaxed her smile and pulled Maggie closer. “When we arrive in Metropolis, I’m disembarking with you.”

Maggie’s heart skipped a beat. “Excuse me?”

Alex’s expression became more serious. “I mean it. I know that it doesn’t make any sense, but it feels right with you and that’s why I trust it. I trust you … I trust us.”

“Alex, babe. You know it’s not that simple.”

“I know what you’re thinking, and I promise I’ve thought about it long and hard. I haven’t stopped in days.”

“A few days isn’t enough to throw everything you’ve ever known away. I can’t be the reason you walk away from your family, Alex. Every reason you gave me for not being together earlier? They all still exist outside of this tiny bubble we’re in. I know that everything is really shiny, and that your feelings are heightened, but you need to think about this practically, too. It feels like you’re coming out for me … and that scares me.”

Alex looked at Maggie, crestfallen. “Are you saying this is a mistake?”

Maggie took Alex’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “No! God, no. This thing between us … it will never be a mistake. It’s more intense and beautiful than anything I’ve ever known. I just don’t want you jumping into something you may regret.”

“Mags, I know it hasn’t been long, I do. I know we wouldn’t have anything like the life I have now and honestly? That’s a damn relief. At this point I’d love nothing more than breaking off the engagement and living the life of a spinster but that isn’t an option.”

“If that isn’t an option, why am I? What about your family?”

“With my situation, it’s all or nothing. I couldn’t break my engagement and still be around my mother because she would never forgive me. She’s shown her true colors. While I don’t agree with it, I understand that she can’t support a … sinful lifestyle, but she doesn’t even show any care for my happiness. I can’t live up to her impossible standards anymore and I feel like I’m suffocating.” She took a deep breath and stepped closer to Maggie, cupping her face in her hands. “You’re the one that has opened my eyes and let me explore who I am. I can’t put into words how … how right this feels. You are who I choose Maggie. I want to be with you… so long as you’ll have me.”

Maggie felt hope bloom in her chest in a way she couldn’t remember feeling before. Struggling to hold back tears, she kissed Alex tenderly, but with a passion she hoped would convey everything she couldn’t find adequate words for. 

The women were completely wrapped up in one another, oblivious to anything happening around them. The stood on the deck smiling and kissing as they gently swayed in each other’s arms. They didn’t hear the warning bell. They didn’t hear the yells from members of the crew. It was only as the ship started to shake and chunks of ice fell at their feet that they became aware of the situation that was unfolding. 

“Alex!” Maggie called out, yanking on her arm to pull her further from the railing and the falling ice. 

They saw the iceberg as the ship passed by, shocked by its overwhelming size and proximity. Once _Krypton_ had sailed past, they ran to the railing and leaned far over. “I don’t see any damage,” Maggie said, scanning the hull, “Looks like we may have gotten away with it.” 

As Maggie was talking with another passenger about the iceberg, Alex had picked up a small chunk of ice and hidden it behind her back. Sneaking up behind the brunette, she managed to drop it down the back of her Henley. Maggie immediately spun around and squealed at the top of her lungs. Alex quickly backed up, dodging the other woman’s attempt to grab her.

“Get back here, Danvers! You’re going to pay for that!”

“You have to catch me first, Sawyer!”

The women chased each other around the deck, laughing and kissing when they finally caught each other. They calmed down as more people appeared on deck to see what the commotion was about. There was an excitement about the iceberg strike, a curiosity that brought people outside, eager to hear from those that had witnessed it and to touch the ice chunks. The women watched as four passengers began playing a game of soccer with a particularly large piece. Everyone around them seemed to be enjoying the moment. 

Alex spotted a small group heading towards the bridge on the deck above. Mr. Jones was among them, carrying several rolls of blueprints. Even from a distance Alex could see that he looked concerned “Maggie, this might be bad.”

“Why do you say?”

“You remember Mr. Jones from the dinner party, right? He just walked by and something in his expression doesn’t feel right. We should go let Kara and my mother know what happened.”

“You know him better than I do, but if he’s worried, I’ll bet there’s a reason for it.”

Maggie took hold of Alex’s hand and allowed her to lead the way back to the family’s suite.

**//**

The women made their way through the corridor with their fingers entwined. When they arrived, there were several stewards entering and exiting the room. Maggie tried to withdraw her hand from Alex’s, but the redhead wouldn’t allow it. She squeezed Maggie’s hand gently and looked her in the eye. “It’s okay, Mags. I’m here and I’ve got you,” she whispered.

She couldn’t understand how Alex was being so calm, there were too many people around for them to be so open. Something didn’t feel right. 

They walked through the open door to find at least ten people milling about and examining various items. Lane bumped into them from behind, knocking Maggie off her balance slightly. She glared at him from the corner of her eye, resisting the urge to comment.

“There you are!” Maxwell said as he made his way towards the pair. 

He went straight to Alex and kissed her on the mouth. Alex struggled to break the kiss, dropping Maggie’s hand to push him away.

“What do you think you are doing?” Alex raised her voice, stepping closer to Maggie.

Maggie’s fists and jaw clenched tightly. She knew exactly what Max’s game was and hated that Alex was a pawn in the middle of it. 

“Now, now, Alexandra. No need to become hysterical, everything is going to be okay.” He gestured at her clothing with disgust. “What are you wearing? Let’s get you into something more suitable.” 

With that, he removed the flannel shirt Alex was wearing and threw it to the ground. He passed her an overcoat that was far more suited to a first-class passenger. She was less than impressed and shoved the garment back at him. “I don’t want it. I’m happy as I am.”

Maggie heard the double meaning behind her words. She knew it was like waving a red cloth in front of a raging bull when he was so obviously trying to assert himself as Alex’s owner. She had witnessed this sort of behavior from men before. They act charming and caring but, underneath all of that, it couldn’t be any further from the truth. Max was the kind of man that needed to be in control and Maggie didn’t trust him in the slightest. 

Alex retook her hand and Maggie squeezed it hard to thank her. “I don’t know what you’re playing at Maxwell, but you need to listen to us. There’s been an accident.”

Even though the move had been subtle, Kara, Maxwell and Eliza all seemed to notice the hands of the women as they joined back together. Max was furious with the act of rebellion. “I think you’ll find that I’m going to be the only one talking right now. This evening, _my_ fiancée disappeared. I came back here to see if there was any clue as to where she could have gone. Now, imagine my surprise when I open my safe and find _this_.”

He held up the picture that Maggie had drawn. She noticed it was heavily wrinkled. Maggie knew Alex had baited him with it but to see he had treated it with the same disregard as he did Alex? She felt a rage coursing through her body and had to hold herself back. There was no doubting the sort of man Maxwell Lord was, and she hated that Alex had been put into this situation with him. As she became more irritated and upset, Maggie felt Alex add a little more pressure to her hand as if to ground her. She was immensely grateful for it. 

“This piece of … art,” he sneered, “was replacing a very expensive diamond necklace I gifted to Alexandra recently. One thing has been returned to me and I’ll bet I know where the second can be found. Search _her_.” Max pointed at Maggie, smirking as the Master-at-Arms approached her. 

Officer McConnell started searching Maggie, forcefully.

Alex was pushed aside as he continued to pat Maggie down, looking for something they both knew she didn’t have. “Stop this!” Alex shouted. “She doesn’t have the necklace. We left it in the safe.” The redhead turned her attention to Max. “Check Lane! He was the last one in the room.”

“Is this it, sir?” The Master-at-Arms held up the necklace he had just retrieved from Maggie’s pocket.

Maxwell looked smug. “Yes, it is! Arrest the thief!”

Maggie panicked as another officer approached, wrenching her arms behind her back. She was right to be suspicious. “This is such bullshit! I didn’t take it. Alex, you know I didn’t! You would have seen it before now. Think about it. Please!”

Alex’s jaw was slack as she looked to Maggie and Maggie could tell Alex didn’t know who to believe or how to react. She tried to reason with her again. “You know me Alex, you do. Please, don’t believe this!”

When she finally spoke, Alex’s voice sounded hollow. “She couldn’t have. There’s no way. She didn’t even have time to because we were never apart. This is absurd.”

“Maybe she did it while you were putting your clothes back on, Alexandra,” Eliza commented from the back of the room, surprising everyone. 

The officer tightened the handcuffs around Maggie’s wrists. This couldn’t be happening. Everything was falling apart faster than her mind could process. She struggled against the cuffs and felt tears stinging her eyes. “Alex, babe, look at me. You know my heart better than anyone, you know this isn’t right.” 

“I-I don’t understand.” Alex said, bringing her arms up to wrap herself in a hug.

As the Master-at-Arms and his officer began to move Maggie towards the door, Kara appeared at Alex’s side and put an arm around her sister’s waist. Alex leaned her head against Kara’s as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Maggie could see that it was hopeless. Alex was questioning everything she knew about Maggie and it appeared that Kara may have made her mind up, too. She resigned herself to her fate.

“See you around, Danvers,” Maggie managed to get out, her voice cracking on the final word.

**//**

Eliza closed the door behind the last steward, leaving her alone in the suite with her daughters. She turned to Alex with anger coursing through her. Her blue eyes were dark and her lips were pressed into a thin line up. Now they were alone, she felt able to unleash her rage on her daughter. “How dare you do this to us! I warned you, Alexandra. I told you what would happen if you didn’t follow the rules. You’re a disgrace to this family!” She spat the words out, slowly working her way across the room towards Alex.

Kara stood quietly in the corner, not wanting to be away from her sister but not knowing how to involve herself without making things far worse than they already were. 

Eliza hadn’t finished. “You do realize that homosexuality is a sin, don’t you, Alexandra? A nasty, disgusting sin that is a _choice_. A choice that goes against nature, against everything the Danvers family stands for and will have you sent straight to hell. Mark my words, the moment we set foot in Metropolis, you will be seeing a psychiatrist and undergoing treatment to rid you of this disease. 

Alex was clenching her jaw tighter with each word she heard. The moment Eliza took a pause in her ranting, Alex responded, “I have never loved Maxwell and you cannot be so blind as to think that I have. I love Maggie. She means everything to me and I want to be with her regardless of what you think of the lifestyle or of me or of the two of us together.”

Kara couldn’t believe what was being said. She knew Alex had always been an incredibly strong person but seeing her stand up to their mother was unbelievable. She felt so proud of her sister.

Eliza was being crueler than Kara imagined she could be. The way their mother spoke to Alex – her own _daughter_ – made Kara sick to her stomach. She couldn’t bear listening to the vicious statements when Alex had done nothing wrong. All her sister was guilty of was falling in love. Tears started to roll down Kara’s cheeks as the emotions became overwhelming.

Almost as if Alex could sense the tears, she looked over at the blonde and offered a weak smile, her hazel eyes full of love. Kara tried to reciprocate but found it only made her silent tears fall harder.

Eliza scoffed at Alex’s admission. “You’re in love with _her_? Women do not fall in love with other women, Alexandra. Rather than have a real man, you would settle for a poor imitation of one? You’re acting like a child.”

Kara could see the fury abruptly etching itself on her sister’s face. Alex took a step closer to Eliza and began to speak in a low voice, so enraged that she sounded almost calm. “What exactly would you know about love, Mother? Does a loving mother leave her child at home so she can have an affair? Does a married woman have a child with a man who is not her husband?”

Kara felt like the breath had been sucked from her lungs at Alex’s words. What exactly did Alex mean with her accusations? She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Eliza’s hand slapping Alex’s cheek.

Alex stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

**//**

Alex was shaking like a leaf as she paced in the middle of the room, hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

“Shit!” she blurted out as another wave of emotion hit her hard. She was angry at herself for her outburst and she knew she never should have said what she did in front of Kara. 

At that moment, Kara opened the door and walked in. She had been crying because Alex could see the tear tracks staining her face. She made her way over to Alex and handed over Maggie’s flannel shirt. Alex was speechless, accepting the shirt and clutching it to her chest.

“Kara, I’m so sorry. I—”

“Alex, don’t do that. I want to talk about that at some point, I do, but for now,” she took a breath to steady her voice, “can I see your face?”

She couldn’t fathom why Kara would want to see her face until she remembered the flash of pain that came after her outburst. Their mother had struck her for the first time in years. She collapsed to the floor as a fresh wave of tears burst forth.

Kara knelt next to her and wrapped her arms around her sister. “I’m so proud of you Alex, so proud of you. Mother never should have said any of that. I know you and I know this isn’t a decision you’d make lightly. Please don’t believe what she said.”

The sisters were clinging to each other as their frustration and anger slowly worked its way out of their systems.

“I knew it wouldn’t go well if I ever told her but to say those things? It made me feel … worthless. I know we’ve never had the best of relationships, but I thought she knew me in some way. I know I’m none of the things she said, Kara. I’m strong and I know myself and my feelings. No one can tell me otherwise.”

Kara nodded empathetically as they adjusted their positions and rested against the end of the bed. Alex always felt safe with her little sister and this situation was no different.

The blonde broke the silence with a question that was barely audible. “What did you mean when you asked Mother those questions?”

Alex was overcome with regret. “I am sorry, Kara. You were never supposed to hear those things.” 

“But … they’re true?” she asked with her head hung low.

Alex could only whisper her response, “Yes.”

Kara let a solitary tear fall down her cheek. “That explains some things. If I needed to hear it from anyone, I’m glad it was you. None of this will ever change us, okay? I can’t say the same for my relationship with mother but that isn’t a discussion for now.”

Alex pulled her sister in closer, relieved that she hadn’t ruined their relationship. Suddenly, they could hear a commotion coming from the main room.

“Kara, we have to go and see what’s going on. I came back because the ship had an accident and I think it might be serious. We hit an iceberg.”

Kara’s expression changed as they stood up. She was suddenly fearful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	9. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Nancy looks at Alex with a shocked expression. “I have a million questions but I’m going to start with what I assume will be the most straight-forward. Grandma Kara was the product of an affair?”

Alex gives a slow nod. “A fact I had kept to myself for many years prior to that argument. It was something I never meant to divulge to Kara, ever, but … in the heat of the moment my anger trumped the protection of my sister. I wanted to hurt my mother because she was hurting me.”

“How did you find out? I can’t imagine your mother freely admitting to the affair.”

 

_Even at the age of six, Alex was acutely aware of the high level of responsibility her mother expected from her. When they arrived at the park, Eliza placed Kara’s tiny hand in Alex’s not-much-bigger one and directed them towards the sandbox while she sat on a bench under a tree. Alex did her best to keep the active two-year-old occupied, but she struggled. The few times she called out to her mother for help she was ignored. The first time Eliza was engrossed in a book and the second time she was involved in a discussion with a man Alex didn’t recognize._

_Alex was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, albeit the context wasn’t completely clear._

_“… looks just like me except for your nose and chin.”_

_“I will not capitulate to your …”_

_“But I’m her father!”_

_“No, Jeremiah is Kara’s father. This was a mistake we agreed I would handle!”_

_Alex’s eyes went wide at the words and her attention strayed from her sister. Lucky for her, Eliza was paying no attention to her daughters and didn’t see Alex staring._

_At the sound of her name, Kara ran towards their mother with outstretched arms. “Mama! Mama!” she chanted as her chubby little legs carried her across the grass._

_“Alexandra! I asked you to keep an eye on your sister. Please do as you’ve been asked,” Eliza chastised when Alex caught up to Kara at the bench._

_“Sorry.” Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s middle, hefting her around and pointing her back towards the sandbox. She noticed the man’s eyes following Kara intently while her mother was staring at Alex with a mix of exasperation and worry._

 

“Holy shit.” The younger woman lets out a breath. “Again, I have so many thoughts. Most of them ugly things about your mother. Sorry about that.”

Waving a dismissive hand in her niece’s direction, Alex brushes off the comment. “You and me both, dear. Over the years I’ve wondered many times how Kara and I turned out the way we did.” Alex adjusts her position on the couch, feeling her hip start to ache. “It was very much the influence of our father. He was warm and open and affectionate with us all the time.”

Nancy stands and picks up the empty lunch plates. “Your parents sound like complete opposites,” she calls from the kitchen.

“They were,” Alex agrees, “but you never would have guessed it. They did seem more distant the older I got. Maybe it was always that way and I was just too young to notice before my teenage years.”

Handing her aunt a fresh glass of water and two pills, Nancy returns to her chair, tucking her legs under her. “A potential scandal can be pretty powerful motivation to hide the truth. She probably didn’t expect you to notice anything at the park and ended up letting her guard down a bit too much. Or she was banking on your not understanding anything you may have overheard.”

Alex swallows the medication and smirks. “Father always said I was too perceptive for my own good.”

 

_The night sky was the clearest it had been all week. Staying up well past her bedtime, Alex sat in the soft grass of the backyard, leaning against her father’s chest while Jeremiah sat with his back against the large maple tree._

_“What are the three stars of Orion’s belt?”_

_Alex pointed at the constellation in question. “Mintaka, Alnitak and … Al-al … I can never remember the last one.”_

_“Alnilam,” Jeremiah supplied. “And the four corners?”_

_“Rigel, Betelgeuse, Bellatrix and Saiph.” Alex tilted her head back to look up at her father. “Ask me a harder one.”_

_Putting a finger to his lips, he looked up at the sky. “What stars do the belt point to?”_

_“Aldebaran and Sirius.”_

_Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Alex and hugged her tight. “Very good! We haven’t even talked about that yet. You’ve been reading ahead in your book!”_

_Alex gave her father a shy smile. “Is that okay?”_

_“Of course it is, sweetheart. Never worry about learning too much, you enrich your life with each new bit of knowledge you take on.” He tickled her ribs, hugging her tighter when she tried to squirm away. A comfortable silence fell between them when the laughter quieted._

_“Are you Kara’s father?” Alex suddenly questioned._

_“Excuse me?” Jeremiah sat forward, spinning Alex around so they were facing each other._

_She asked again. “Are you Kara’s father?”_

_A confused expression furrowed Jeremiah’s brow and he chuckled. “I’m Kara’s father as much as I’m yours, Alex. You two are sisters.”_

_“No, that’s not what I meant.” Alex blew out a frustrated breath and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “When Kara was little, I heard Mother get into an argument with a strange man and he said he was Kara’s father.”_

_Jeremiah’s gaze drifted to a distant point on the horizon. “How old are you?”_

_“Ten,” Alex responded quietly._

_“You’re far too smart for your age.”_

_Alex rested her forehead against her father’s chest, slipping her small arms around his waist. “I’m sorry for asking.”_

_Kissing the top of her head, Jeremiah smiled against her hair. “Honesty is something I expect from you and it’s only fair I be honest in return.” She lifted her chin and they made eye contact. “No, I’m not Kara’s biological father but I am her father in every other sense of the word. I love her just as much as I love you and nothing will ever change that.”_

_Alex hugged her father again. “I promise I won’t tell Kara, even when we’re grown-ups.”_

_“You’re an excellent big sister, Alex. Kara is lucky to have you in her life … and so am I.”_

 

“Hey, babe! I brought pizza for dinner!” A voice sounds from the back of the house, interrupting the conversation between Alex and Nancy.

“Living room!” Nancy responds with a raised voice.

Sirius jumps down from the couch and barks in greeting when a short-haired brunette enters the living room. “The pizza isn’t for you, silly girl.” Cass bends over when Sirius stands against her thighs and ruffles the dog’s ears, kissing her muzzle. “I suppose I can slip you a pepperoni or two though.” Sirius barks again, her tongue lolling to the side.

“Hi,” Nancy gives her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. “Did you bring beer?”

“What do you think? From our very first date you made it clear that Stilton pizza without White Star beer is a crime.” The women share a laugh.

Cass catches sight of the paused image of Alex’s nude drawing on the TV screen. “What are you ladies watching?” she asks with surprise.

“We were watching a special about the _Krypton_ and, well, Aunt Alex was on the ship and that’s a drawing of her that was found at the wreck site.” Nancy picks up the remote and clicks the TV off.

“You’re welcome to sit and listen to the rest of the story,” Alex offers when Cass looks in her direction. “I was just getting to the exciting part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	10. The Truth Comes to Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

“This is preposterous!” Max yelled, “You’re wasting time and not dealing with my issue at all. What if she’s stolen more than just the necklace?”

Kara and Alex walked out of the bedroom to find Max arguing with a pair of stewards about lifebelts while Eliza stood nearby, being helped into her heavy overcoat by the maid. 

“Mr. Lord, with all due respect, this is captain’s orders.” Turning to his left, he addressed Eliza, “Now, if we could please head towards the main staircase to await further instructions.”

“Damn British!” Max muttered under his breath as he yanked the lifebelt out of the steward’s hands and stormed off across the room.

Alex linked arms with Kara, both women staying far away from Eliza and Max as they quietly slipped out of the room. Alex almost felt as if she was functioning on autopilot, her mind still trying to process the whirlwind of events and emotions she’d been caught in since the afternoon.

The corridors were full of activity. Crewmen were running back and forth while stewards were handing lifebelts to every passenger they encountered. Despite repeated instructions from the staff, Alex thought the majority of the passengers seemed unconcerned and nonplussed about the situation. Many stood in small groups, refusing to go out on deck because it was too cold and too noisy.

Kara pulled her sister closer and whispered, “Alex, something doesn’t feel right. Why aren’t people more worried if the accident was as bad as you thought?”

Alex nodded in agreement. Scanning the crowd, she saw John in the distance. “I want to talk to Mr. Jones. He’s always been honest with me and I trust him.” 

Kara followed her sister as she made her way through the crowd, weaving to avoid the numerous people milling about. Alex had to call out to John, who was in more of a hurry than she had anticipated. 

“Alexandra! Kara!” John reached forward to settle a hand on each of their shoulders. “What are you doing here? You need to get to a boat.”

The statement made Alex worry, “Mr. Jones, I was on the deck when the ship hit the iceberg. I believe there is more going on then what we’re being told. Please, tell me honestly.”

John looked around them for anyone who might be listening and pulled Alex and Kara into an alcove. He lowered his voice to a whisper and explained, “This is worse than anyone thought it could be. The ship has suffered significant damage and is sinking, fast. Within a few hours all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic.”

Alex gasped. She never considered the fact the ship could actually sink. “You’re sure?” 

Kara’s voice was unsteady, “But … I thought … _Krypton_ was supposed to be unsinkable.” 

John sighed and hung his head, defeated. “I’ve failed you and every other person on this ship. Please, only tell the people you must. I can’t be responsible for causing a panic, too. Girls, get yourselves to a lifeboat. It’s the only way to ensure your safety.” 

Alex nodded while absorbing the information. At least half of the people on the ship would die simply because there weren’t enough lifeboats. She had to make sure Kara wouldn’t be one of them.

As they watched John hustle down the corridor with a crewman, they saw Lena Luthor heading in their direction. She raised an eyebrow at the worry etched on the sisters’ faces. “What do you know that I don’t?” she asked.

Alex explained what they had learned from John. When she finished, Lena put her hands on her hips. “Well, what are you waiting for? We’ve got a boat to catch.”

**//**

Maggie was led down the corridor, flanked by the Master-at-Arms on one side and Lane on the other. Passing by many of the same upper-class people she had had dinner with the previous evening, she hung her head to avoid any eye contact, but she couldn’t avoid the feeling of their penetrating stares judging her. When they reached the elevator, McConnell gave her an unnecessary push into the lift car. 

“Where are you taking me?” Maggie asked, very conscious of the fact she had witnessed the ship hitting an iceberg and crewmen were running around like headless chickens. Neither man replied.

They took the elevator down several levels. When they stepped out, Maggie saw a familiar face. “Vasquez!”

She paused and did a double-take at the sight of Maggie in handcuffs. “Sawyer? What’s—?"

Maggie immediately cut off the question. “You need to find Winn and Alice and Cora and get up top. The ship’s in trouble and first class is a mess. They won’t come for you guys soon enough. Please!”

“Okay. Yeah,” Vasquez nodded and took off in the opposite direction.

“That’s enough of that!” McConnell twisted the handcuffs, causing the metal to bite into Maggie’s wrists. “You’re in enough trouble as it is without causing unnecessary panic.”

Maggie grumbled under her breath as the group continued through a maze of corridors. They eventually came to a small office and filed inside. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while the men conferred at the desk, their voices too low for Maggie to overhear anything they were saying.

The Master-at-Arms glared at her with his face screwed up in disgust. “I should have known to keep a closer eye on you after your performance the other evening. There’s never smoke without fire with some people and now I know you’re of the homosexual ... _persuasion_ it makes absolute sense. Criminal through and through.”

Maggie knew there was no point arguing because it would only make things worse. Besides, she had heard comments and slurs far worse over the years, even some from her own parents. 

“Mr. Lane, I need to attend to some business elsewhere. I assume you’re willing to supervise Miss Sawyer until I return?” 

Lane nodded, revealing the gun tucked in the shoulder holster under his jacket. He made himself comfortable in the desk chair, folding his hands on top of the wooden surface on the desk.

“Indeed.” Before leaving, McConnell undid one side of Maggie’s handcuffs, looping the chain around a pipe next to the far wall before closing it around her wrist again. “She won’t be going anywhere now.” McConnell shut the office door on his way out.

Maggie and Lane sat in silence for close to half an hour before Lane spoke up. “Funny turn of events, don’t you think?” he asked nonchalantly. 

She looked up, confused by the statement. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

He crossed his ankles on top of the desk and removed his gun from its holster, casually gesturing with it as he spoke. “Well, not even two hours ago you were indulging yourself by forcing an honorable woman into your chosen lifestyle. And now ... you’re locked up where you belong, away from her.”

“You think I led Alex astray?” Maggie couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted out of her. His statement was genuinely funny to her. “What is it with men who can’t see what’s in front of them? You honestly think she has any feelings for Maxwell? The guy is a complete ass.”

“Your opinion of Mr. Lord doesn’t really matter when he’s upstairs boarding a lifeboat and you’re down here chained to a pipe.”

Maggie looked out of the porthole next to her. The water was noticeably higher than it was even five minutes ago. “I couldn’t give a shit about him. Alex is my concern and so long as she’s safe, I don’t care about anyone else.”

Lane smirked, apparently enjoying riling Maggie up. “It’s a shame Miss Danvers couldn’t be convinced of your supposed innocence earlier this evening.”

Maggie was angry, but she refused to fully give into his goading, “I know Alex and she knows me. I’m confident she’ll realize I didn’t betray her or do anything wrong and, so long as that happens, I don’t care if I end up dying on the ship.”

Lane stood. Putting his gun away, he walked over to Maggie. She tried to make herself seem bigger and more intimidating than she was, regardless of the fact the valet stood a full eight inches taller. Lane laughed and gave her shoulder a hard squeeze. “Looks like that’s going to happen sooner rather than later.” Drawing his free hand back he punched Maggie hard in the gut. “Compliments of Mr. Maxwell Lord.”

Maggie saw stars as she doubled over and tried to breathe through the pain. Lane turned and walked back to the desk, adjusting his suit jacket. Unbeknownst to Maggie, he collected the small silver key that would open the handcuffs before leaving the room.

**//**

The crowds on deck remained calm despite stewards and crewmen ushering them towards the lifeboats. Passengers still didn’t seem to be taking the situation seriously, merely complaining about the cold and the British making a fuss over nothing. 

Temporarily setting aside her anger and frustration with her mother and fiancé, Alex had forced Eliza and Max to join them on their way outside. They followed a larger group until they came to the next available lifeboat being loaded with passengers. “Room for four more in here?” Lena asked.

“Only two more in here, ma’am. The rest of your party will need to go to the next boat over.” The crewman extended his hand. “I’ll help you in.”

Once Lena had stepped into the lifeboat and taken a seat the crewman looked expectantly at the Danvers women. “Miss?” he asked Kara.

Alex turned to her sister. Kara was crying and squeezing Alex’s hand hard enough that Alex had to stop herself from visibly wincing. “Go ahead, Kara. There’s another boat just up there that Mother and I will be on.”

The blonde began to cry even more. “I-I can’t lose you, Alex,” she managed to whisper between shuddering breaths. 

Alex put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Hey, look at me,” she said softly, “We’re going to be fine. You know I’m horribly stubborn and there’s no way I’m going to let some ship get the better of me. I’m Alex Danvers, dammit!” 

The sisters laughed through their tears and exchanged a bone-crushing hug until the crewman forced them apart. “Please, ladies. We mustn’t delay any longer.”

Lena spoke to Kara when she saw how much the teenager was struggling. “Come sit next to me, love. We can keep an eye on each other until this thing is over.”

Kara agreed and boarded the lifeboat with the help of the crewman and her sister. Lena smoothed her hand along Kara’s back while turning her attention to the woman above them. “Alex, you know what you need to do. Don’t you dare let your sister or _yourself_ down, you hear me?” Alex gave them a firm nod and made her way towards the next lifeboat with her mother and Max.

A tense silence surrounded the trio. Alex couldn’t help but continue to look over her shoulder, trying to keep Kara in sight as long as she could. Eliza, on the other hand, seemed more focused on judging the people crowded around them. A woman and her son, likely steerage passengers based on their clothing, stepped onto the lifeboat before them. Eliza grimaced and touched the elbow of an officer helping to direct the flow of traffic. “Excuse me, but are the boats being boarded according to class?” 

Alex stopped in her tracks, appalled by what she had just heard. Before the officer had a chance to respond, she snapped at her mother. “Have you heard yourself?” She lowered her voice before continuing. “You know as well as I do that there aren’t enough lifeboats, which means half of the people aboard are going to die. You need to count your blessings that you’re getting a chance at survival regardless of the class of people you end up sitting with!”

Eliza opened her mouth to respond but seemed to be at a loss for words. Instead, she merely stared at her daughter with something that looked remarkably like respect. The women broke eye contact when Eliza finally accepted the officer’s hand and stepped into the lifeboat.

Max had forced himself as close to Alex as possible, whispering in her ear. “You know, it’s a shame I left that drawing behind because it’ll likely be worth far more in the morning.”

“You unimaginable bastard!” Alex hissed at him with all the venom she could muster. She wanted to say more, but they were being ushered forward, so she clenched her jaw as tightly as she could to rein in her anger. 

“Alexandra, it’s time to get in the boat,” Eliza spoke up, gesturing for her daughter to join her.

Suddenly, Lena’s words started echoing through Alex’s mind. _Don’t you dare let your sister or yourself down._ Maggie. Everything that had transpired between them came to the forefront of her thoughts. The rescue, the walk around the ship, the dancing, the laughter … the intimacy. 

Alex heard the gentle sound of a string quartet playing in the distance as she looked down at her mother, who was sitting in a lifeboat, dressed to the nines. The situation was insane. She realized there was no way she could leave the ship without knowing Maggie was safe. There was no way Maggie would have stolen the necklace. Alex had to find her, had to apologize for the error and try to make things right between them.

“Mother, I …”

Eliza looked panic stricken at the hesitation in her daughter’s voice. “Alexandra! _Please!_ ”

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself before speaking. “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Mother. You’ve given me an amazing gift. I now realize I don’t need you to understand me, or even like me. I’m already good.” She fought against the tears welling in her eyes. “I have to go. Goodbye, Mother.” 

She turned on her heel and pushed her way through the building crowd, ignoring Eliza’s screams for her to come back.

She didn’t hear Max calling after her until he aggressively grabbed her arm and spun her around. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Alex let out a huff of laughter. “I’m not a possession or an employee you can boss around, Maxwell. I will go wherever I please”

Max backed her into a wall, holding on to both her arms and shaking her to punctuate his outburst. He was incensed by her defiance and attempted to reassert himself. “No, Alexandra, you _will_ obey me.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong. I may be a homosexual, but I firmly believe you should love the person you’re going to marry, and I certainly do not, nor ever could, love you.”

“Don’t be naïve. This was always a business transaction.” Max reached up and stroked her cheek. “I have an attractive woman on my arm and your family name remains strong.”

Alex pulled his hand away. “I refuse to be part of a business deal. Even though I despise you, I’m grateful because without you, I never would have fallen in love.” 

Max laughed in her face. “In love with her?! Oh, this is darling. You’re seriously leaving me for _her_?! To live as perverted filth?”

“I’d rather be her filth than your wife!”

She struggled against his grip but couldn’t get loose. Remembering what Maggie had taught her, she started clearing her throat repeatedly. When she had a sufficient amount of saliva gathered in her mouth, she arched her neck back and spit in his eye. 

Max immediately let go of her arms and wiped at his face. “You’ll never find her in time!” he yelled as Alex disappeared into the crowd.

**//**

Word had apparently started to get out that the situation was more serious than most had initially thought. Alex felt like she was running through quicksand, barely making any progress as she pushed against the flow of passengers.

She had to get to Maggie. She would never forgive herself if she didn’t. 

She eventually made it inside to the main staircase. Alex scanned the crowd in search of a crewman or steward, feeling fraught thinking about the enormity of the task ahead. Her eyes landed on Mr. Jones and ran towards him. “Mr. Jones!” She put her hands around her mouth to help her voice carry. “John! Please wait!”

John was busy helping passengers with lifebelts but turned at the sound of his name. “Alexandra, what are you doing? Don’t you remember the conversation we had? You have to get to a lifeboat right away.”

“I do, but there’s something I have to do before I can go back out there.”

John’s voice took on a pleading tone. “Alex, please. This isn’t the time for games!”

“No!” Alex blew out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. “I’m doing this with or without your help … but without will take far longer. I can’t … I won’t let her die because I didn’t try hard enough.” Her voice cracked with the last few words.

“What do you need?” John asked with an understanding sigh.

“Where would the Master-at-Arms take a person under arrest?” 

Gently guiding Alex away from the crowd, John pointed towards the lobby area. “Take the elevator down to the very bottom. Once there, head left and go down the crewmen’s passage, then take a right and another left at the stairs. You’ll come to a long corridor. Whoever it is you’re looking for will be along there.”

“Thank you!” she called back as she headed for the elevator.

**//**

Maggie was becoming increasingly concerned. The water was rising faster with each passing minute and the ship now had a very noticeable tilt. 

Maggie kept replaying the scene from the Danvers’ suite in her mind. Alex had to know she hadn’t stolen the necklace. Maggie had been nothing but honest with Alex from the start and Alex had even admitted she wanted to leave her family and start a new life together. As much as she wanted to see the redhead again to convince her Max had somehow orchestrated this whole mess, she couldn’t because she was handcuffed to a pipe on the lowest deck of a sinking ship. It was hopeless. “ARGH!” she screamed into the void, trying to let some of the frustration out.

She wondered about Alex’s safety and whether she was on a lifeboat yet. She wondered whether she would reflect on the time they had shared or if she would even remember her. It felt like a second punch to Maggie’s gut. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she would never see Alex again. 

Water began to make its way under the door. It wasn’t rushing in, but it was certainly flowing faster than she’d like. Maggie felt her stomach flip. “Shit!” she swore as she looked around the restricted space for higher ground.

A chair stood nearby. Twisting her body as much as she could, she stretched a leg out. The toe of her boot tapped the leg of the chair. “C’mon, c’mon.” Trying again, she barely managed to hook her foot around it, but it was enough to give her leverage to drag it closer.

Once she was standing on top of the chair, Maggie tried to squeeze her hands out of the handcuffs, to no avail. The Master-at-Arms had latched them too tight even for her small wrists. All she managed to do was cause herself pain. 

Next, she pulled and pushed on the pipe with all her strength. It wouldn’t budge because it was too big and too well secured. Maggie blew out a breath and rested her forehead against the cold metal. “There has to be a way out of here,” she said quietly, fear and frustration evident in her voice.

She released another scream and banged against the pipe with the handcuffs, trying to make as much noise as possible in case anyone might be in the area to hear her. Hope was limited since she hadn’t heard another soul since Lane had left the room, however, she was never one to give up easily.

Minutes passed with no response. Her throat was sore from yelling and the skin around her wrists was raw from banging. The water had reached the far wall of the office and was starting to slowly creep up the legs of the chair. She was stuck and wasn’t getting out unless a miracle happened.

Maggie spoke into the silence, pleading with an unknown entity. “I know I haven’t been perfect, far from it actually … just … please, let Alex be safe and make sure she knows I love her. I should have told her before, but I was scared. If I got any sort of second chance, I promise that I’ll tell her. She deserves to know.” Her voice cracked and the tears fell freely. 

**//**

Alex weaved through the crowd until she reached the elevator. “The elevator is closed, miss. You’ll have to use the stairs if you wish to go to a lower deck,” the steward said, holding out a hand to stop her.

Alex wasn’t in the mood for his lack of cooperation. “I need you to take me down to E deck.”

“Miss, as I said, the elevator is closed. You’ll have to take the stairs.”

“I am through being polite, dammit!” She pushed the steward into the lift and pointed at the controls. “Take me down!”

Stunned by her outburst, the steward did as he was asked. Alex was a ball of anxious energy, barely able to stand still, desperate to get to Maggie.

As the elevator emerged on E deck, water began to flood the car. The steward reached for the controls to head back up, a look of terror on his face. “No! Let me out!” she demanded.

Alex slid the gate open, fighting against the resistance of the water, and stepped out of the elevator. The reality of the situation overwhelmed her in that moment. Logically, she knew that the ship was sinking, but experiencing it first-hand was completely different. The water was icy cold and already knee-high. Apart from the distant sound of rushing water, there was an eerie quiet now that the elevator was gone. She gave herself a few seconds to refocus her thoughts before taking off in the direction John had told her. 

Alex was chanting the directions like a mantra, moving forward no matter how tricky progress was in the rising water. When Alex came to a long corridor, she couldn’t remember which way to turn. Her mind was blank and she was starting to panic.

She looked left and right repeatedly, hoping her brain would suddenly remember John’s directions. She had already contemplated the decision too long, so she took a chance and headed to the right. “Maggie! Mags, can you hear me?” she called out while sloshing through the frigid water.

She heard something. In the distance, there was a steady banging sound. Alex paused, straining to hear the noise over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. It sounded like it was coming from further down the corridor. “Maggie! Is that you?”

The banging became more frantic and was punctuated with faint shouts of “Alex!”

“Hang on!” She tried to move faster but the water was getting deeper the closer she got. Continuing to call out, she pushed open every door along the way until she found the right room.

Alex almost burst into tears at the sight of Maggie. “I’m so sorry! I never should have doubted you. I’m sorry, Mags.” She kissed the brunette hard, noses and teeth clashing in the haste to make contact. 

“It was that bastard, Lane. He must have put it in my pocket when he bumped into me. I swear I would never have done it.” They kissed again.

“I know. I’m so sorry I made you think I didn’t trust you,” Alex said, running her fingers through Maggie’s hair. Taking a step back, she did a double-take, confusion evident on her face. “Why are you taller than me?”

Maggie let out a deep laugh and shook her head. “Water started flooding the room, so I jumped on this chair. It’s nice though, being taller.” She went to reach for Alex’s hand, but the chain of the handcuffs clinked against the pipe. 

Alex tangled their fingers together. “We need to get you out of these.”

Nodding, Maggie pointed towards the desk across the room. “Check over there. That’s where Lane was sitting after the Master-at-Arms locked me up. It’s a little silver key.”

Alex waded over to the desk in the water that was now thigh-high. She searched the key cabinet and the desk draws frantically but found nothing. “These are all brass. What are we going to do?”

“Well … unless you have super strength I don’t know about you’re going to have to go and find help.” Maggie shrugged, dimples accenting a small smile.

Alex smiled back. “I’ll see what I can do. I won’t be long, Mags, I promise. Ride or die.” She crossed the room and pulled Maggie in for another kiss before wading out into the corridor.

Alex headed the opposite way she had come, calling for help over and over. There was no response. The ship was making creaking noises and the sound of rushing water was echoing somewhere in the distance. She paused to lean against a wall, exhausted from the physical exertion and terrified of what would happen if she couldn’t find help.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fire cabinet. She ran to it, her wet dress clinging to her legs, making each step cumbersome and uncomfortable. There was a heavy hose mounted beside the cabinet, which contained an axe. She used the hose to break the glass panel, grabbed the axe and made her way back towards the office.

Maggie, whose boots were now underwater, was obviously relieved to see her. “An axe!” she exclaimed. “That should do it. Well done, Alex!”

“Do I just swing and hope for the best?” the redhead asked nervously. 

“No, you need to practice first.” Maggie’s eyes searched the room. “The cabinet! Go take a swing then take another to see if you can hit the same spot.”

Alex nodded, her teeth chattering and hands trembling from the continued exposure to the cold water. She raised the axe above her head and brought it down to hit the wooden door of the cabinet. 

“That’s great, babe! Now, do the same thing and hit the same spot, okay? You’ve got this. I believe in you.”

Alex felt her heart swell at Maggie’s words. She took a deep breath to steady her hands and raised the axe, aiming for the cut already in the wood. She missed … by at least a foot. Her heart sank. 

“Hey, look at me,” Maggie said in a firm but gentle tone, “It’s okay. Practice is overrated anyway.” 

She waded over to far side of the room, pushing past smaller pieces of furniture that were now floating in the water. When she got to Maggie, Alex examined her face for any sign of fear. She saw none. 

“What if I miss? What if I hurt you?”

“I trust you and so long as you get me off this pipe, I don’t care how we do it. We’re in this together, ride or die.”

Maggie spread her wrists as far apart as the chain of the handcuffs would allow, straightening her arms and leaning her body back from the pipe. “Okay, Danvers. Let’s do this.”

“I’ll count down from three. I’m sorry if I mess this up.” Alex took a deep breath and raised the axe above her head. At the last second, she closed her eyes. Maggie closed her eyes as well, tucking her chin into her shoulder. The sound of clanging metal rang out when the axe hit the pipe. 

She dared to open her eyes when Maggie squealed with joy. “You did it, Alex!”

“I did?” Alex watched Maggie lift her arms in triumph, her wrists no longer connected. “I did!” 

“We need to get out of here. Come on.” 

Alex took the brunette’s hand and helped her step down off the chair.

“Holy shit this is cold! Shit!” Maggie yelped as soon as her body came in contact with the waist-deep water.

Alex laughed and kissed her cheek. “Worse than ice fishing?”

“Much.”

They stepped into the corridor and Alex turned to lead them back towards the staircase, only to be confronted with a wall of water. “Mags, this is the way out.”

“Then we’re going to have to find another way. Come on.” Maggie pulled Alex in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	11. Risking It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Not a soul aboard the lifeboat could look away from the sight they were leaving behind. _Krypton_ was half underwater. They could see passengers jumping into the ocean and running along the deck searching for a lifeboat. A cacophony of voices could be heard, along with the creaking of metal and the lapping of waves. 

Flares were being let off periodically, illuminating everyone and everything in a bright white light. The horror of what was in front of them becoming clearer with each one. 

Kara snapped out of her daze. “Alex,” The blonde managed to whisper, her body unable to move but her mind terrified. 

She had seen her sister run from the lifeboat and had heard her mother call after her, all the while Kara herself was helpless to do anything as her lifeboat was lowered towards the ocean. Alex was likely still on the ship and it was sinking. She remembered what Alex had said about the lifeboats. Too many people were going to die, and Alex might be one of them. 

Tears silently rolled down Kara’s face. Her breathing had become ragged, showing itself in the frozen night air. 

Lena put her arm around the young woman and gently stroked her back. “I can’t even begin to imagine how you’re feeling right now but— "

Kara fought against the Irish woman, not wanting to accept the platitude when her own sister was facing a veritable nightmare. “You’re right, Lena. You don’t know how I’m feeling,” her words came out with a harsh edge. “My sister is somewhere on that ship and if we’re being honest, I’m probably never going to see her again.” She wiped the tears from her eyes, determined not to let her emotions get the better of her. 

“She’s strong. You know she is and there is no way she will ever give up on you without putting up a damn good fight. This is the worst experience of our lives and we’re in it together. I’m here for you, Kara. Whatever you need, you can trust me.”

Kara studied Lena, surprised she hadn’t given up on trying to comfort her after the outburst. The women exchanged a look of respect and gratitude and hugged tightly. They may not know each other well but for now, they were all they had, and the night was still young. They had a long way to go before this situation would be over.

**//**

Maggie and Alex were frantically searching for a way out of the crew area and back into the main passenger area of D deck. Every turn they took seemed to lead to another endless corridor or locked door. Maggie was conscious of the minutes ticking by so when they came to the next dead end, she decided to kick the door through. 

It took a trio of well-placed kicks, but the wooden door eventually broke, allowing Maggie to push through into a main corridor milling with frightened passengers. She turned to help Alex duck through the opening before grabbing her hand and following the crowd.

A steward stood gaping at the pieces of wood scattered on the floor. “You’ll have to pay for the damage. That’s DEO property!” he yelled after them.

“Shut up!” the women chorused back.

Maggie stopped suddenly, dropping Alex’s hand and reading the nearby signage affixed to the wall. “I know where we are. Winn and I were staying in this area. Follow me.” She took off jogging. Alex followed as best she could with the skirt of her dress clinging to her legs and hindering her movements. Nothing was going to stop either of them from finding a way out.

They heard raised voices coming from around the corner. As they turned it, they could see a crowd of people on the stairs shouting and yelling at the stewards to let them up. It seemed nothing was going to convince the stewards to unlock the gate at the top of the stairwell, not even the young children being held by their parents.

Maggie spotted a familiar face in the middle of the crowd. “Winn!” Her voice was swallowed by the yells of the crowd. She tried again, jumping up and down to make herself more visible. “Winn! Winn!”

“Sawyer!” Winn’s face lit up when they saw each other. He pushed through the crowd and launched himself at Maggie, engulfing her a hug. “I saw Vasquez and she said you were in handcuffs and … I’m so glad to see you,” he rambled. He held Maggie at arm’s length before drawing her into another hug, tears threatening to fall. “What happened?”

“Another story for another time,” she replied. Gesturing to the crowd around them, she gave Winn a questioning look. “What’s going on here? Why won’t they open the gate?”

Winn lifted his hat and scratched his forehead. “These assholes expect us to believe they’ll release us after first class had boarded the lifeboats, but I don’t believe it for a second. No offense, Alex.” He smiled and leaned in to hug the other woman. “And, you know, good to see you, too.”

Alex gave him a friendly smile. “None taken. I wholeheartedly agree. So … what are we going to do about the assholes in question?” She adopted a stance of defiance, her hands on her hips.

Both Maggie and Winn were shocked by Alex’s response, but quickly focused their attention back on the situation before them.

“Winn, have you tried the stairwell on the other side?”

“That one’s locked, too. Same thing.” 

“Shit,” Maggie muttered under her breath.

The three were deep in thought, their minds working in overdrive to come up with a possible solution.

Alex spoke first. “Is there a way to break through the gate? The stairs aren’t ideal but if we could get a few men together, maybe we could?”

Winn pointed a finger at Alex. “Your girl’s a genius, Sawyer! The other gate is at the bottom of the stairs, so we’d probably have a better chance of busting it.”

When they arrived at the opposite stairwell, they found themselves faced with a similar situation. There was a crowd of passengers trying to convince a lone steward to unlock the gate. Maggie pushed her way to the front of the crowd. “You need to open the gate,” she told the steward in a firm but gentle voice.

“Why do I have to keep repeating myself? You need to go back to the main stairwell. Once the captain is ready to load third-class passengers into the lifeboats, they’ll let you out there,” the steward replied with more than a hint of annoyance. 

“We’ve just come from there and they aren’t letting anyone up. Open the gate, please!” Maggie begged. 

“Go back to the main stairwell!” 

“Let us out, dammit!” Maggie screamed, slamming her palms against the gate. 

“Sawyer, hey.” Winn snaked an arm around Maggie’s waist and carefully pulled her away from the steward. “How about instead of hurting yourself, you come give us a hand with this bench?”

Some of the tension eased from her body at his touch. She nodded and followed him through the crowd to the corridor, where three men stood next to a bench they had carried over. The five of them hefted the bench into the air while Alex ushered people out of the way. 

Standing at the head, Maggie yelled, “On my count! One! Two! Three!”

The group ran forward as fast as they could. The bench hit the gate hard but didn’t open it. They moved back and adjusted their grips. “Again! On three!”

The gate buckled as the bench made contact, causing Maggie and the men to stumble as their momentum continued to carry them forward. The crowd was forcing its way through the fallen gate, stepping over the bench to get to the stairs. 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s been too long. I’m scared.”

Maggie paused for a second and looked into Alex’s eyes. “I’ve got you, babe, I promise.”

**//**

Thanks to the captain’s ‘women and children’ rule, Max was struggling to find passage off _Krypton_ because none of the crew wanted to let him on a lifeboat. 

He made his way further towards the stern, spotting an officer he had spoken to at dinner one evening. “Mister ... forgive me, but I don’t remember your name.” 

The officer didn’t seem impressed. “Taylor. Is there something you want, Mr. Lord?”

“I can see that you’re … busy loading people on this lifeboat. Any chance there’s room for a gentleman?”

“Captain’s orders are women and children only, sir.” Taylor said, helping a woman into the lifeboat while directing others to line up behind her.

Max reached into the interior pocket of his suit jacket to discretely display a sizeable wedge of cash. “I’m sure we could strike a deal.” 

Taylor’s eyes flitted between the money and Max’s smirk. “Of course, sir. Anything you need.” They stepped away from prying eyes and the officer accepted the bribe, stuffing it into his pocket with a stiff nod.

Just as Max made to climb in the lifeboat, Lane’s voice sounded through the crowd. “Mr. Lord! Wait a moment!” 

The officer pushed Max aside to continue loading passengers. Max gave him an expression of disdain before turning his attention to his valet. “What do you want, Lane?” he spat, clearly upset by the interruption.

“It’s about Miss Danvers. She’s on the other side of the ship ... with Miss Sawyer.” Lane cleared his throat. “I thought you might have some unfinished business, sir.” 

“You found her?” Max asked with genuine surprise. “And I thought you said Sawyer was … appropriately detained?”

Lane cleared his throat again. “She was, sir. Something must have changed after I left.”

Max closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He couldn’t bear the thought of Alex and Sawyer leaving him in a cloud of scandal. The easiest solution would be for him to worry about his own safety and let the women struggle on their own, however, that option left too much up to chance. Alex had already proven herself capable of beating the odds and Max wasn’t sure he could risk her doing so again. 

“Take me to them,” he demanded, gesturing for Lane to lead the way. 

**//**

Alex and Maggie stood next to a lifeboat amongst a crowd of distressed passengers. “Alex, please. You have to take this seat.” Maggie pressed her hands firmly against Alex’s waist.

“I can’t go without you, Mags. I can’t lose you again,” the redhead replied with tears stinging her eyes.

Maggie took a deep breath, fighting tears of her own. “Don’t do this. There’s only room for one and I can’t be the reason you don’t make it. You already know I’m a survivor, Alex. I promise I’ll be alright. Please, get in the boat.” 

Max surprised them both, appearing behind Maggie. “Yes, Alexandra, you should listen to Sawyer. You’re a lady and have a rightful place on that lifeboat. It’s time for you to get in.” 

Maggie glanced over her shoulder at him and, for the first time, felt something other than disgust. She knew he likely had his own agenda but, as much as she had hated him, he was showing concern for Alex’s safety as well, and for that she was grateful.

“I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. I’m sure Sawyer will be able to take advantage of it, too.”

Maggie locked eyes with Alex. “See, I have a boat of my own to catch. I just need to stick with Max. As soon as we’re picked up, I’ll find you and we’ll set off on an adventure together.” She said, trying to convince herself as much as Alex.

Other passengers were constantly jostling them, making it a challenge to focus on each other. Everyone around them, crewmen and passengers alike, had become increasingly distressed in the chaos.

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hands with tears trickling down her cheeks. It took everything Maggie had to not pull Alex into her arms then and there. “It’s time to get on the boat, Alex,” she said more calmly than she thought she was capable of.

It seemed to be enough to convince Alex, who leaned forward and kissed Maggie hard on the mouth. “I will find you,” Alex affirmed before stepping into the lifeboat.

Maggie couldn’t bear to let Alex’s hand go. She kissed it and held on to it for as long as possible until Alex was too low for her to reach. She gripped the railing with white knuckles, fighting back tears as the lifeboat continued inching further away.

Maggie needed to confirm her fears about Max’s arrangement. There was a tiny part of her that thought he may have changed his mind about her. “Is there really space for me on this boat of yours?” she asked tentatively, a dimpled smile forming on her face for Alex’s benefit.

“Well, there is a deal. But I doubt very much that you’ll benefit from it. I always win, Sawyer. One way or another.”

Maggie felt sick. This was it. She would likely be dead in an hour and this was the last time she would ever see Alex. She couldn’t let her eyes leave the beautiful hazel ones that belonged to the woman that had captured her heart. She should have told Alex she loved her. For the second time that day, she was filled with grief at the missed opportunity. It was more overwhelming than she thought possible. Maggie told herself that Alex probably knew about her feelings for her, but not being able to put voice to them … Alex would never have that confirmation. 

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the lifeboat was already a full deck below them. Maggie could feel her heart breaking more with each shout to release more rope. Flares were being released and bathing everything in brilliant white light. Maggie was grateful every time one went off because it meant she had a few more moments to commit every detail of Alex’s face to her memory.

Before Maggie or anyone else had a chance to react, Alex had leapt from the lifeboat, aiming for Krypton. She barely made the jump and was hanging off the railing, trying to pull herself over but coming close to falling. Maggie couldn’t help but flashback to their first night together. “Alex! What are you doing?! No!” Maggie screamed, leaning as far over the railing as she could, desperately wishing she was closer to the other woman.

Maggie watched as a small group of passengers helped Alex to safety. With no regard for Max, Maggie bolted from her spot and ran completely on instinct. She weaved through the frenzied groups of distraught passengers, anxious to find Alex and scold her for being such an impulsive mess.

She pushed through the doors leading inside and raced to the clock at the top of the grand staircase, where she had invited Alex to go to the party with her. She continued down the stairs as quickly as her feet would take her, somehow managing to not stumble or fall. She turned the corner at the bottom and all but bumped into an incredibly emotional Alex.

“You idiot! What did you do that for? You’re so stupid!” Maggie cupped Alex’s face, covering her in intense and passionate kisses. Tears fell from Maggie’s eyes, clouding her vision, and her voice cracked with emotion. “I love you so much but that was so stupid! Why did you do that, Alex, why?” 

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and drew her into another passionate kiss. When the women pulled back, a look of surprise settled on Alex’s face. “Wait,” she raised a questioning eyebrow, “You-you love me?” 

Maggie let out of a huff of laughter and tilted her head. “Of course I do. How could I not?” She reduced her voice to a whisper, resting her forehead against Alex’s. “You’re amazing, Danvers.”

Alex clung to Maggie as though she would disappear if she let her go even for a second. “I love you too, Maggie Sawyer. I’m sorry about the boat but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t leave you again.”

“What are we going to do with each other, huh?”

“Ride or die, Mags.”

Maggie couldn’t help the smile that accompanied her tears and hugged the redhead tighter. She was equal parts terrified and elated. She was thrilled the two of them were together, but she had no idea how she was going to get them off the ship safely. “I love you,” she repeated, brushing her nose under Alex’s ear.

Alex put her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss filled with emotion. For one brief moment, the craziness of their current situation disappeared. It was just the two of them focused on each other and the love they shared. 

Max and Lane had followed Maggie and had seen every moment of the women’s exchange from the balcony. Max was furious. He was humiliated and disgusted, and his anger was bubbling over into rage. 

Lane put a hand on his shoulder and pulled Max away, guiding him towards the door. “I don’t think there’s any point chasing after them, sir.” 

Shrugging Lane’s hand away, Max turned on his heel and tucked his hand inside of Lane’s jacket, withdrawing the man’s pistol. He ran back towards the railing before Lane had chance to realize what was happening. 

The women remained at the base of the stairs, holding each other and exchanging kisses. Raising the gun and barely giving himself time to aim, he pulled the trigger. 

Maggie spotted Max a split second before he pulled the trigger. She grabbed Alex’s arm and dragged her out of the way. They sprinted across the lobby and towards the corridor. The bullet hit a carving on the end of the bannister and split it in two. 

Max raced down the stairs after the women. When he reached the bottom, he slipped on part of the carving, coming down heavily on his back.

Adamant he would catch the women, he scrambled to his feet and chased them down the corridor. Each time he caught a glimpse of them, he fired the gun, hoping his aim would improve and he’d hit one of his targets.

Other passengers were screaming, ducking and running away from him as the pursuit continued, petrified they would get caught in the crossfire. 

The three of them continued in a literal downward spiral through the decks, Maggie and Alex dodging bullets along the way until they reached a dining hall full of icy cold water. The women jumped into the water without a second thought, trudging against the resistance and pushing furniture out of their way.

Max followed them, oblivious to his surroundings until he was waist deep in the water and had fired his final bullet. He admitted defeat once he realized that no matter how many times he continued to pull the trigger, no more bullets were available.

“I hope you enjoy your limited time together!” he yelled as they disappeared from view. 

**//**

Alex managed to direct Maggie into an alcove off the dining room. Between the rushing adrenaline and the freezing cold water sloshing around them, the women were struggling to catch their breath.

“Is he gone?” Alex asked frantically.

Maggie slowly peered around the corner, looking for the man that had been trying to kill them seconds before. “I can’t see him. I think we lost him.”

Alex smoothed a hand over Maggie’s upper back. “We’re okay, Mags. You saved us.”

“It’s … I … yeah, I guess I did.” She placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Break’s over, babe. We have to get back up top to stand any chance of making it out of here alive.”

The women walked into the main corridor, searching for the nearest staircase. Out of nowhere, they heard an enormous crack and the sound of rushing water getting louder. 

“Run!” Maggie managed to shout as she pushed the taller woman ahead of her. 

They ran as fast as their legs and water-logged clothes would allow. They weren’t quite fast enough. The water caught up with them in what felt like nanoseconds. The force knocked them off their feet and carried them along the corridor. The women were more scared about losing each other now than at any moment prior. 

A hundred yards down the corridor, they were whipped around a corner and slammed against a locked gate. Gallons of water pushed them harder against the metal gate, almost as though it was trying to push them through the tiny gaps. The increased pressure was making it hard to breathe. 

The surge calmed enough for them to swim back towards the main corridor. The water continued to rise. As it did, they took advantage of the pipework along the ceiling to help fight against the current.

“Up here! There’s some stairs!” Alex called out. 

“Go up. I’m right behind you.”

Alex climbed the first couple steps and jogged the rest of the way up with Maggie following. They were both exhausted, their breathing labored and movements stiff.

Lights flashed incessantly, and sparks appeared sporadically from almost every fixture they could see. They were met with yet another locked gate. Security had obviously been a high priority to keep the classes separated. 

The water was rising quickly, taking a few seconds per step. It was getting closer and closer to the women as they fought with the gate. Just as Maggie rested her back against the wall in defeat, a steward rounded the corner to head up the next flight of stairs.

“Sir! Wait! Do you have a key?” Alex yelled, knowing this man was likely their last chance.

The steward made it halfway up the stairs before changing his mind. Sighing, he detached a heavy ring from his belt loop and rifled through the dozens of keys on it. He found the key he was looking for and tried to fit it in the lock, but his hands were trembling violently. 

Icy water was already ankle-deep and rising faster than before. The steward fumbled the key, dropping the ring with a splash. “I’m sorry!” he said as he escaped up the stairs.

Alex didn’t hesitate, kneeling down and reaching for the keys under the gate. She could barely feel the ring with her fingertips but couldn’t manage to grab it. She let out a grunt of effort as she stretched her arm further through the gate, scratching her shoulder on the metal and fully submerging her head underwater. When she surfaced several seconds later, she held the keys in triumph with one hand, while rubbing her eyes with the other.

“You’re incredible, Alex. Pass them here.”

She handed the keys to Maggie before brushing her wet hair out of her face. “Which one was it? Do you remember?” Alex asked, a shiver running through her body.

Maggie moved the keys through her fingers. “I think it was this one.” Maggie was struggling to reach through the gate to get the key in the lock. The angle was awkward and the handcuffs she still had around her wrists weren’t helping. Neither was the waist-deep water.

She eventually fit the key in the lock. “It won’t move. I don’t think it’s the right one. Shit!”

“Keep trying! One of them has to work.”

Maggie worked her way through multiple keys, her fingers fumbling more with each attempt. “It’s in but I don’t know if I can do this. They keep fitting but they won’t turn.” 

“Mags, you’ve got this. Slow down, take a breath and go again. But, you know, not too slowly because the water is coming in faster.” 

Alex was right, the water was suddenly up to their chests and they could hear it roaring through the ship more ferociously than it had been. Groans of metal and creaks of wood were coming from all directions while the lights flickered faster, causing a strobe effect. 

Maggie picked another key and jammed it into the lock. Another surge had them treading water. “Turn, you stupid son of a bitch!” she yelled in frustration.

“Come on, Sawyer. Get us through this gate,” Alex encouraged.

They were losing time and losing air. Maggie took a deep breath and ventured under the water. She adjusted the angle of the key and got it to turn. The gate burst open under the pressure of the water and the women were shoved towards the stairs in front of them. They were in shock but managed to crawl up the stairs, more determined than ever to make it to the lifeboats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	12. Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Max found himself back out on deck, his pants still dripping from his pursuit of Alex and Maggie. Things had begun to fall apart during the short amount of time he had been downstairs, and he was disorientated. 

He spotted Officer Taylor near a lifeboat and approached him. He tried to climb in the boat before he was stopped. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? This boat is for women and children only!” 

Max pulled him to one side. “Let me remind you, sir, that we have a deal,” he aggressively whispered.

Taylor shook his arm free and shoved Max away. “Your money can’t buy you passage off this ship any more than it can guarantee my safety. Women and children _only_!” he responded with a forcefulness Max wasn’t used to hearing. The officer took the money out of his coat pocket and threw it at him.

Max was incredulous. Money had always gotten him everything he wanted because there had never been a problem money couldn’t solve. Not in his experience.

With the bow officially underwater, the passengers began to surge towards the remaining lifeboats in the middle part of the ship. Taylor did his best to keep the crowds back, aided by additional crewmen. Stop! Stand back!” he yelled over and over. 

No one was listening to the officer’s orders. Max watched as Taylor reached into his pocket and withdrew a firearm.

He swept his arm in front of him, threatening the crowd of passengers with the gun. “I said stand back or I will shoot.” 

A young man was shoved forwards as a group of frenzied passengers joined the swell. The officer instinctively pulled the trigger. The passenger, obviously from steerage, immediately fell to the deck with a thud as the crowd fell silent. The tension and panic of the situation increased as eyes turned to Taylor, the smoking gun held firmly in his grip.

“Winn!” A woman with short dark hair collapsed next to the man’s body. “You bastard! He didn’t do anything wrong and you’ve killed him! All we want is a chance to live,” she yelled through tears. 

Taylor looked at the young man with shock etched on his features. He marched himself to the edge of the ship, saluted the nearby crewmen and placed the barrel of the gun to his right temple. “Oscar! No!” He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, his limp body falling backwards into the ocean before his colleagues could get to him.

Fear washed over Max when he realized he didn’t know how he was going to get off _Krypton_. The feeling made him uncomfortable and he closed his eyes, taking a moment to control his breathing, and slow his heart rate.

When he opened his eyes, he felt marginally better. Scanning the scene around him, he caught sight of a small child huddled in the corner, alone and sobbing. An idea crossed his mind. If they were only boarding women and children into the lifeboats, he would use this abandoned child to his advantage.

He scooped her into his arms and pleaded with the steward at the nearest lifeboat. “Please, I need to get her to safety.” 

“Pass her here, sir. We’ll look after her.”

“No! I, uh, I’m all she has in the world. Please, I can’t leave her.” 

The steward narrowed his eyes at Max with his ‘daughter’. Max made a show of attempting to comfort the child. While her cries didn’t subside as he awkwardly patted her back, she did burrow deeper into his arms.

“Go ahead,” the steward sighed, convinced of Max’s position.

A subtle smirk formed on Max’s lips as he passed the child to another passenger. He then climbed in the lifeboat himself, relief washing over him.

**//**

Alex and Maggie had managed to make their way up to the first-class dining room. Every step was an uphill or downhill battle, such was the angle of the sinking ship.

They found John Jones staring at a clock on a fireplace mantle in the center of the room, a blank expression on his face. Alex thought it looked as though his soul had left him, leaving nothing but a broken shell behind. 

“Mr. Jones, what are you doing here?” 

He looked up, surprised by the voice. “Alexandra, my dear, you must get to a boat.”

“We’re on our way, I assure you. Come with us, please.” She extended her hand towards him.

John spoke with heartbreak in his voice. “I should have built you a better ship, stronger. It was never meant to end this way. Please don’t waste any more time with me. I’m already responsible for enough deaths and I don’t want either of you to be added to that list.” 

Alex approached the man who had been more kind to her on this journey than most other passengers. “This isn’t your fault, John. There’s no way you could have known what was going to happen. This ship was and will always be a marvel and you created that.”

John shook his head, refusing to accept the praise.

“You won’t even try for it?”

He removed his lifebelt and handed it to Alex. “It’s not my place. Good luck, to the both of you.” 

Alex let go of Maggie’s hand and hugged the man tightly. “Goodbye, John.”

When they exited the dining room, Maggie gently tugged on Alex’s elbow. “Babe, can you stop a minute and put the lifebelt on?” 

“There’s no time, we need to get to a lifeboat.” Alex started to walk away when Maggie stopped her again.

“You have to put the lifebelt on, Danvers. Even if we get on a boat, what if we end up in the water again? I’m a good swimmer but I worry about you. Do this for me?”

“I can swim, Maggie,” she scoffed.

“It’s not just about swimming. This will add another layer and keep you warmer.” The brunette reached forward and buttoned the shirt Alex was wearing over her dress, straightening the collar after. “My flannel will only help so much in that department. You know how cold the water is.”

Alex couldn’t argue with Maggie’s logic, so she reluctantly slipped the lifebelt over her head and buckled the straps. They emerged on deck to see mayhem everywhere they looked. More than half of the ship was now underwater, which meant it was sitting at an even more severe angle than before.

They ran to the railing, dodging countless passengers, in search of lifeboats. “There’s none left! What are we going to do?” Alex asked Maggie, panicked.

A young couple climbed the railing alongside them and jumped into the water together. Alex’s expression changed from panic to fear at the sight of them falling hand-in-hand. “There’s no way we’re doing that!” Maggie said, taking Alex’s hand and setting off towards the stern.

Most people left on board had the same idea, making the journey far from easy. The crowds were moving slowly, and the women had to force their way between passengers or find an alternate route around them. 

They came to a set of steps heading down to a slightly lower level of the deck. “We’re never going to get through this,” Alex observed as more people crammed into the limited space.

Maggie stood on her tiptoes and scanned the surrounding area. “Follow me.”

The women came to a safety railing on the other side of the steps. “We’re going to have to jump,” Maggie said as she climbed over. Keeping her balance with one hand, she used the other to help Alex over. Both stared at the ten-foot drop in front of them. “You go first. Don’t hang around when you land. Keep moving, you hear me?”

Alex nodded in response and bent her knees, trying to lower her body as much as possible before jumping on to the lower space. She hit the decking hard, crumpling as her feet made contact. She remembered Maggie’s words and kept moving, doing her best to ignore the pain in her ankles and shins. 

It took a few seconds for her to realize Maggie hadn’t joined her. She spun around to look at the area they had jumped from and couldn’t see the shorter woman anywhere. “Maggie! Where are you?” Alex raised her voice over the crowd.

It was pointless. The volume of the crowd had gotten to an almost deafening level and there was no way she would find her like this. Shit. She felt panic rising through her chest and tasted bile in her throat. She ran back towards the railing in search of Maggie, becoming more distraught every second she couldn’t see her. Tears were falling down her cheeks while she fought the urge to vomit, the feeling of fear overwhelming.

“Alex! There you are! Come on, you’re going the wrong way.” Maggie appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

The redhead was overcome with relief. She pulled the brunette into a fierce hug, whispering in her ear, “Don’t scare me like that.” 

Maggie placed a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips and reached for her hand. “Let’s keep moving.”

They passed people who seemed to have given up completely. They passed religious leaders surrounded by people who were determined to die the “right way”. They even passed a pair of men who were throwing punches over a lifebelt. Chaos reigned. 

They reached another set of steps smaller than the last. A seemingly endless flow of passengers was using them, but the women managed to push their way on. As they did, a huge cracking sound came from behind them. Everyone fell silent as heads turned in search of the noise. 

The support cables on the remaining smokestack were breaking free from their attachment points and it was beginning to topple forward, away from the stern but towards masses of people that wouldn’t be able to escape. “Mags, move faster, go!” Alex pressed against Maggie’s back as those around them started yelling and pushing more frantically than before.

They hurried up the remaining steps and weaved their way through more passengers. There were fewer people at this end of the ship, so progress was quicker. When they finally reached the railing at the very back of the stern, they were both shaking from the increased adrenaline coursing through their veins. They clung tightly to each other, surveying the catastrophe around them, grateful for having made it this far with each other. 

Alex had a sudden realization and looked Maggie in the eyes. “This is where we first met,” she said so quietly, only Maggie could hear her.

Maggie’s entire body relaxed at the comment and she drew Alex closer to her, placing a soft kiss to her temple. “It would be the perfect night for stargazing if it wasn’t for all of this,” she said with a wry smile while gesturing at the soon-to-be sunken ship.

Alex managed an equally wry smile in response. “Tease all you want, but I couldn’t very well tell Max that I’d gone out there to jump off the end of the ship.” She took a deep breath before speaking again. “You are the absolute best thing that could ever have happened to me. You’ve opened my eyes and allowed me to explore myself. You’ve changed me for the better, Mags.”

Maggie kissed her so gently that Alex almost felt as if she had imagined it. She rested her forehead on Alex’s. “Me too, babe. You’ve given me the happiest few days and I will treasure each second we spend together … until the moment that I die.” Her voice cracked with the final few words, as though she had resigned herself to their fate. 

**//**

Eliza’s lifeboat had made very little progress since being lowered into the ocean. They were still close enough see the faces of passengers running along the deck and could hear the occasional smack of bodies hitting the water after making a desperate jump. Not a single person could believe their eyes as they watched _Krypton_ slip beneath the surface of the water. No one wanted to look but, at the same time, no one could force themselves to look away. 

There were only sixteen people on the lifeboat. With the exception of a single crewman, all of them were women, most from first-class with a few from third-class. The first-class women refused to help with the rowing, feeling it was beneath them. The third-class women were willing to help but they lacked the strength and coordination to hit a productive rhythm.

Passengers were swimming towards them, hoping to be granted safety on the lifeboat. The crewman had taken an oar and used it to push away those that managed to get too close. 

“We need to row, and quickly! if we don’t, we’ll be swamped and then none of us will survive. Row you idiots!” The third-class women that had volunteered awkwardly moved their oars while the other women continued to avoid helping, claiming they were too scared, too weak or too first-class for manual labor. 

As the crewman moved to a position where he could assist with rowing himself, _Krypton_ went dark. Everyone aboard the lifeboat froze. An enormous groan sounded from the belly of the ship. It was so loud, Eliza covered her ears as she continued to watch the horror unfold before them. A massive crack was audible, followed by several small explosions coming from within the hull. Suddenly, _Krypton_ snapped in two, the stern falling back to kill hundreds of people who had been trying to swim away.

Eliza shed a tear as the reality of the situation washed over her. Kara was safe on a lifeboat somewhere but Alexandra? For all she knew, her daughter she was still on the ship, experiencing the terror first hand. The thought made her shudder. She couldn’t allow herself to think like that, instead, she had to imagine that both her daughters were safe, or she would never get through the rest of the ordeal. 

The lifeboat began to rock as the first of the ripples made their way from _Krypton_. It snapped Eliza from her thoughts. They were too close to the wreckage and appeared to be getting closer to the stern. They hadn’t rowed far enough away and were now being drawn closer to the hundreds of people stranded in the ocean. 

It didn’t take long before the crewman’s threat of being swamped became a reality. Eliza let a small, strangled yelp escape from her lips along with tears from her eyes. The lifeboat began to rock violently as several people attempted to climb aboard. “Stop! You’re going to tip us! Let us go and we’ll come back,” the crewman shouted while pushing people away with his oar.

It wasn’t enough. The will to survive was too strong with the swimmers. Sizeable waves from _Krypton_ were now reaching the lifeboat. That was all that was needed and, before anyone could react, the lifeboat was upended, and everyone aboard was unceremoniously dumped into the subzero water. 

Eliza couldn’t breathe. She struggled to keep afloat but, even in her lifebelt, the heavy fabric of her dress and overcoat were weighing her down. She felt herself tiring rapidly, the cold seeping into her bones far faster than she could have anticipated. 

Eliza managed to move herself away from the man intent on clinging on to her, spluttering salt water from her mouth as she did. She attempted to relax and float her back, but her body was already too exhausted. Her eyelids were becoming heavier and she felt herself slipping away with each passing second. “I’m sorry, Alexandra … Alex. For everything,” she spoke into the night air as tears froze to her cheeks.

**//**

When the back half of _Krypton_ came crashing back to the ocean, Alex and Maggie struggled to hold on. Their stomachs felt as if they had been forced up into their throats and the screams around them were louder than they had been so far. 

Within moments, the stern was rising again. It was strange because, on one hand, it seemed to be moving in slow motion while, on the other, it seemed to be moving impossibly fast. 

“Maggie, we need to do something, I’m not going to be able to hold on again.” 

Maggie started to climb over the railing to the outside of the hull. “Come over here. We have to stay on the ship as long as possible.”

Alex didn’t hesitate, taking the proffered hand and pulling herself over. There were only a few people who followed suit, the rest of those around them were clinging on to bolted down furniture, railings or any other stable objects they could wrap their arms around. 

The stern was almost perfectly vertical when passengers began to lose their grip and fall down the deck, crashing into structures and railings along the way. Screams were heard from each person until one of the thuds silenced them. 

Countless people met their fates that way, a blessing in many cases. Others jumped off the back of the ship, hoping to be able to swim away before it was too late. One passenger looked Alex in the eye right before taking the leap. He yelled until Alex heard a metallic bang, realizing the man hadn’t taken the position of the propellers into account. 

Eventually, the stern settled in a perfectly vertical position, leisurely bobbing up and down as though it was trying to decide if it actually wanted to sink. Once the ship began to descend into the ocean, Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand with a painfully tight grip. “This isn’t going to be fun, but we can do it? You just have to trust me.”

“I trust you!” Alex replied, scared but not doubting the brunette for a moment.

Small eruptions of water were bursting out of windows and doors as more of the ship effortlessly submerged into the icy Atlantic. The largest man-made vehicle of any kind was to be nothing but a memory in a matter of minutes. Alex thought of the people she had spent time with on the ship and hoped they had gotten to safety. No one deserved to die like this, herself and Maggie included. 

Maggie was in survival mode. It impressed Alex that Maggie could be so clear-headed despite everything that had happened in the past few hours. “The ship is going to pull us down. When I say so, you need to take a deep breath and start kicking for the surface. Whatever you do, do not let go of my hand, do you hear me? I won’t lose you again.”

“I can do that,” Alex promised, raising their clasped hands to press her lips against Maggie’s knuckles.

They stared below them, watching as the water rose closer, the ship disappearing faster by the second. 

The women looked at each other and simultaneously lunged forward to kiss the other hard on the mouth. They came apart as they heard the rumble of the water engulfing parts of the ship that were much closer. The spray was beginning to hit them.

“This is it, Mags.”

“Get ready.”

The ship seemed to slow in the final moments, giving them a chance to prepare themselves for the inevitable. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I love you,” Alex said with tears in her eyes. 

“Okay … NOW!”

Alex took the deepest breath she could manage as the spray consumed them both. She closed her eyes and kicked with all her might, regardless of not knowing which way was up. Alex quickly lost Maggie’s hand. She kicked and kicked, hoping to find the surface soon because the burning in her lungs was becoming too much. She was fighting every instinct she had to not try to take a breath.

She felt a shift in how her body was moving and assumed she must be nearing the surface. She opened her eyes and started using her arms to help get herself to the surface before her instincts forced her to take a much-needed breath. 

Alex burst through the surface of the water and desperately gasped for air. She had somehow survived. Now, she found herself surrounded by dozens of people who were screaming and frantically splashing. She tried to stay calm while treading water, her eyes flitting from person to person in search of Maggie. There were hundreds of people. How was she ever going to find the small brunette in the middle of all of this? 

She was suddenly and unexpectedly dunked under water. Alex fought against the force of flailing limbs above her from someone trying to save himself at her expense. “Stop!” she gargled as she was pushed beneath the surface again. 

“Get off her!” she heard a familiar voice yell. 

Alex’s head surfaced to see Maggie’s face in front of her, yelling as the redhead went under for a third time without taking in a solid breath.

This time when Alex came up, she stayed up. She took in great gulps of air as Maggie grabbed the flailing man by the front of his shirt and punched him in the face.

“Alex!” Maggie reached for the other woman and pulled her into a hug.

“I didn’t mean to let your hand go,” Alex apologized, feeling her eyes stinging from salt water and tears.

“I know, babe, I didn’t either but we’re together now and that’s all that matters.” They shared a quick peck on the lips. “I found something, follow me.”

Alex swam after Maggie, away from the bulk of the crowd. The frigid cold was already seeping deep in her bones despite only having been in the water for a few minutes. Her limbs were heavy and clumsy as she did her best to keep pace.

“Just a little further, I promise,” Maggie told her.

They reached a carved wood door that Maggie held steady while Alex prepared herself to slide on. Alex used as much of her remaining energy as she could to heave herself up on to the door. Once on, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Maggie made sure Alex was on safely before attempting to get on herself. As she put pressure on the edge to push herself up, the door tipped up and Alex very nearly fell off. “Shit. It’s okay, I’ll hang on to the end,” Maggie said, giving Alex’s leg a reassuring touch.

Alex looked at her with concern, sticking her bottom lip out slightly. “No, you have to try again. Please? For me?”

Maggie couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at Alex’s pout. “That look will be the end of me, you know that? Shuffle a little more towards the side. It should help balance us out.” 

Alex did as she was told. “Ready?” With that, Maggie tried to climb on again. 

This time, Alex couldn’t keep the door balanced and, when it tipped again, she splashed back into the water.

“Alex! No!” Maggie swam to the redhead and helped her back onto the door. “We’re not doing that again. It’s not worth the risk.”

Alex was too tired to argue. Instead, she clung to Maggie’s hands as the brunette settled in at the top edge of the door. Maggie folded her arms on top of the carved surface and rested their foreheads together.

“It’s so cold,” Alex whined with chattering teeth. “I don’t know if I can hold on for long.” 

“Alex, don’t you dare. We didn’t go through all of that to die now. The lifeboats will come back for us in a few minutes. Don’t you give up on me now.” Maggie’s shoulders shivered, rattling the handcuffs still attached to her wrists.

“Ride or die.”

“With less of the die, thank you,” Maggie chastised. 

**//**

Lena was in shock. When they had been rowing away from Krypton, it was obvious that it was going to sink, but watching it do so was nothing short of horrific. 

“Holy fucking shit,” she gasped in her thick Irish accent. 

Kara, who stood as the ship had started to fully disappear, began to wail hysterically. “Alex! Please, no! ALEX!” she screamed, despair in her voice.

Lena pulled her back down, worried about Kara falling with the lifeboat rocking due to the waves created by the sinking. “Kara, you remember what she said?” Lena forced the teenager into a hug. “She’s Alex goddamn Danvers and that ship will not be the end of her. When we get rescued, I _will_ find her, love. She made a promise and so did I.”

She encouraged Kara to rest her head in her lap and stroked her hair. “I know things are bad right now, but I know the Danvers women and they don’t break easy. I know Alex is fighting to get to you.” She had kept an eye on Eliza’s lifeboat and saw it flip when the front half of the ship went down. “I know your mother’s strong and I know how much she loves you both.”

Kara’s cries were slowly calming down, a sharp contrast to the increasing chaos around them. The screaming and splashing from the passengers in the water was deafening. Hundreds of people were drowning or freezing to death right in front of their eyes.

Their lifeboat drifted in place as those aboard sat with expressions of shock, disbelief and sadness. Unable to stomach the feeling of helplessness for another minute, Lena spoke with a commanding voice, “We need to go back. We need to go and help the people in the water!”

The crewman looked disgusted at the mere suggestion. “If we go back now, we won’t survive. They’ll swamp us.”

“Ladies, what do you think?” Lena asked, desperate for someone to join forces with her. 

The twenty other women in the lifeboat remained silent, most were completely avoiding eye contact.

“What’s wrong with the lot of you?! Those are your men and children out there, for Christ’s sake. This boat is barely half full, and people are dying!” Lena’s voice rose in volume and in frustration.

“You’ll be one of them if you don’t shut that hole in your face!” the crewman spat back at her.

It didn’t take long before the screams of the passengers in the water started to quiet and then disappear altogether. Another lifeboat drifted towards theirs, the officer on that boat was determined to do something. “We’re going back. I want everyone from this boat to move into that one as quick as possible.” he said, steering the boats closer together.

The men tied the lifeboats together and the women started stepping into Lena and Kara’s boat Lena sat Kara up, the girl tucking herself further into Lena’s side, and wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. “Thank you,” Kara whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	13. Ride or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

As people grew quieter, Alex held on to Maggie’s trembling hands tighter. 

Maggie was convinced that her time was limited and having learned from her mistakes earlier in the day, she decided she had to tell Alex how she felt. “Alex … I … need to say … something.” Maggie whispered, stuttering through each word.

Alex carefully rolled onto her stomach and looked the shorter woman in the eyes. Maggie continued, “When I won … that ticket … I knew everything … would change … for me but … I had no idea … you would be part … of the equation. … It was the absolute … best thing that has ever … happened to me and I … am so thankful … for the moments … we shared.”

Tears began to fall down the faces of both women. The trails were freezing against their skin almost as soon as the tears had fallen.

“I love you … Alex Danvers.”

“Maggie, no. Don’t you do that. Don’t you say goodbye.” 

“I can’t … hold on, Alex. … I’m trying but … I can’t.” Each of her joints and limbs were equal parts numb and agonizingly painful from the frigid water. 

“Then I’ll hold on, so you don’t have to.” Alex cupped her hands around Maggie’s and gently moved her thumbs back and forth. “You’re going to die an old lady, warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night. Not like this. I love you too much to give up on you, on us.”

Maggie sighed. “I don’t know what … to do. I’m so … tired and cold and the boats … aren’t coming back.”

“They’re probably just getting organized, okay? In the meantime, I know you didn’t want to try again but we have to get you out of the water and onto this door.”

“Alex …”

“Don’t start. You’re going to get on this door with me and we’re going to wait together, and everything is going to be okay,” Alex said, her voice wavering slightly.

Maggie knew better than to try and argue. “I’ll try, babe.”

“Good. I know it hurts but I won’t let you fall. I’ve got you, pull yourself up.”

Maggie tried to move, but the metal handcuffs were frozen in place. “My wrists, I can’t move them.”

Alex reached forward and banged on the handcuffs, trying to dislodge them. It worked but they had both been hurt in the process. Maggie grimaced silently, hoping Alex wouldn’t notice.

Maggie shuffled herself to the long side of the door and placed both palms on the surface, steadying herself. Her entire body shook violently from the cold. She took a shaky breath and pushed herself out of the water. The door tipped again but Alex shifted her weight and kept the wood balanced. Maggie had managed to get her torso on to the door but was struggling with her legs. They were too numb and heavy to move properly.

“Keep going, Mags. I’ll help.”

Alex gripped the waistband of Maggie’s pants and tugged, helping to pull the other woman out of the water. They struggled, Maggie worried she would force Alex into the water if she relied on her too much. Alex continued shifting her weight to keep the door balanced, no matter how much it wobbled with their movements.

“One more push,” Alex encouraged.

Maggie used her remaining strength to get her legs fully on the door. The brunette flopped onto her back and closed her eyes. The women were out of breath and exhausted by the exertion. 

“You did it. I’m so proud of you.” Alex kissed Maggie’s temple repeatedly.

Maggie looked at her and smiled weakly, relieved to finally be out of the water. “I don’t know … about you, but I intend … to write a very strongly worded … letter to the DEO about … all of this.” Her voice was shaky, but her sense of humor wasn’t.

Alex chuckled. “Come here, let’s get you warmer.” 

The women carefully slid a few inches closer, not wanting to unsettle the door. Maggie was shivering violently. Alex put her arm over Maggie’s stomach and held her gently to share the body heat between them. Physically, it didn’t give either woman any additional warmth but, emotionally, it calmed their nerves.

Alex kissed her cheek, “You’re safe now, Mags.”

The voices and splashes around them were growing quieter as the minutes turned into hours. Even the blows of a whistle from an officer calling for the lifeboats to return were growing shorter in duration and frequency. The night was becoming eerily quiet as lifeless bodies bobbed with the waves, pain and fear etched on their faces. 

Maggie’s eyes wouldn’t stop closing, heavy with exhaustion. “So tired … Just know … love you,” she mumbled faintly.

Alex bumped Maggie’s shoulder, urging her to open her eyes and remain conscious yet again. “Maggie, you need to stay awake for me. We’ve just started this thing, you and me,” Alex’s tone was firm, “We have a lifetime of firsts ahead of us. We need to talk about where we’re going to live and when we’re going to go horseback riding in National City. What about a dog? Do we get a dog?”

Dimples showed in Maggie’s cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open as she rolled her head to the side to look at Alex. “Yeah. Let’s call her … Josephine.”

Alex curled her body closer to Maggie, nuzzling her head into the crook of the brunette’s neck. “Josephine? I like it but we’d have to call her Josie.”

Maggie released a small giggle. “No, it’s Josephine.” 

“You can’t do that to our adorable puppy, Margaret.” 

“Sure we can … Alexandra,” she replied with a cheeky smirk.

When Maggie’s eyes began to close again, Alex noticed a calm descend upon her. “Maggie, you need to stay with me. Before you know it, the lifeboats will be back and we can start our life together.”

Maggie nodded in response, patting Alex’s hand resting on her stomach.

Alex laid on her back and reached for Maggie’s hand by her side. With her free hand, she gestured to the stars above them. “See that line of three stars? That’s Orion’s belt.”

Maggie’s voice was hoarse. “How do you know?”

“My father taught me. I wanted to study astronomy, but Mother wouldn’t allow it.” 

“Danvers … beauty and brains,” she said with a barely noticeable wink.

“Always the charmer, Sawyer.” Alex laced their fingers together. “The one that it looks like it’s pointing down to is called—”

Maggie perked up a little. “I was looking at that one … when you ran by. … Sirius, right?”

“It is! Let’s make it our star.” She tilted her head, resting it against Maggie’s. 

“Nerd.” She kissed Alex’s cheek. “Teach me more?” 

Alex smiled and turned her head to better look at the sky, her frozen hair crunching on the wood of the door as she did so. “Can you see the yellowish star Orion’s belt is pointing up to? It’s on the edge of what looks like a V?”

“I see it.” 

“That’s Aldebaran in the constellation of Taurus. And the small cluster of stars nearby. That’s Pleiades, also known as the Seven Sisters.”

Alex continued talking about the stars until she realized that it was completely silent apart from her voice and the sound of lapping water. She started to speak again but a light disrupted her train of thought. Squinting into the distance, she noticed the light moving, hoping it was what she thought it was. “I think the lifeboats are coming back.”

**//**

The returning lifeboat reached the edge of the floating, frozen bodies. “Go steady! Move them out of the way, gently,” the lead officer instructed as the others rowed forward.

A young crewman sat at the front of the boat, trying to move as many bodies out of the way as possible. The rest of the crew called out and shone flashlights over the crowd, hoping for any signs of life. 

The officer dropped his head. “We waited too long.” 

Alex was trying to rouse Maggie as she saw the lights from the lifeboat moving in the distance. Her voice was weak and it hurt to speak. “Maggie, they’re here. They’re coming for us.” She feared the worst when she got no response so Alex shook the smaller woman, hearing the crinkle of her frozen Henley. “Sawyer, you need to wake up. I am not doing this alone. We’re in this together, you promised me!”

Maggie released a quiet groan and fluttered her eyes open slightly. “I’m going to get you back for that,” Alex sighed with relief. “There was someone with a whistle earlier. I need you to hang on while I go get it, okay?”

Maggie nodded a tiny bit while her eyes closed again. Alex slid off the door and regretted it immediately. It was far worse than she remembered. She thought she was almost completely numb, but she wasn’t. The pain consumed her, every inch of progress in the water felt like she was being stabbed by sharp knives. She could barely breathe but stopping would be a death sentence for Maggie and she couldn’t give up now. Not when Maggie had saved her so many times already, not when they were so close to being rescued.

She reached the body of the officer, the whistle still hanging out of his mouth. She struggled to remove it because it was frozen to his lips, but Alex was able to free it with a small wiggle. She blew several short blasts with the small breaths she was able to take in. 

The light from a flashlight found her and the lifeboat changed its course. Alex started swimming back towards Maggie, hoping she wasn’t too late. 

When she reached the brunette, she positioned herself at the corner of the door by Maggie’s head. “They’re coming for us, Mags. We did it! You just need to hold on for a little longer.” Alex rested her cheek against Maggie’s frozen hair.

Maggie spoke so quietly that Alex had to strain to hear her. “I held on, babe. I knew we could do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	14. The Beginning of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

The following morning, Maggie and Alex were huddled together under a heavy wool blanket, grateful to be alive but still in shock and trying to process the events of the last 24 hours. Maggie burrowed further into Alex’s warmth, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulder. Alex kissed her temple and idly moved her hand along Maggie’s back.

Alex could hear her name being called in the distance, but it didn’t fully register with her until she felt Maggie’s shoulder jostle her. She snapped out of her daze and stood up when she heard the voice again.

“Kara?”

“Alex!” Her sister ran to her, causing the redhead to stumble backwards before regaining her balance. They hugged one another for several long minutes, crying tears of joy and relief.

When the sisters parted, Alex gently took Maggie’s hand in her own and laced their fingers together. Maggie subtly squeezed her hand as she stood. “You remember, Maggie, right? My girlfriend?”

Kara smiled and took the shorter woman in to her arms, hugging her just as tightly as she had Alex. 

“Careful, Little Danvers,” Maggie teased through a grimace. “It was a bit of a night.”

The teenager took a step back and studied the women in front of her. Both looked exhausted and Maggie’s complexion was far paler than she remembered from the last time she saw her. “I’m just so happy to see you together after … everything that’s happened. I love you so much, Alex. And Maggie? Welcome to the family. Your happiness is beautiful to see.”

The three women embraced, allowing tears to fall again. This time with a huge sigh of relief from each of them.

Alex managed to get her breathing under control enough to talk. “Mother …?” she asked with a bit of hesitation.

Kara’s gaze dropped and she scuffed her shoe against the deck. That was all the answer Alex needed. She inhaled sharply, feeling Maggie’s arm slip around her waist. Alex shook her head to try and quell the fresh wave of emotion she felt building. “This is silly, we didn’t even like each other.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Lena offered, approaching the trio. She stood next to Kara and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know she was far from the perfect parent, but she loved you in her own way.”

Alex drew her sister into another hug, kissing the side of her head. “You okay?” she whispered.

Kara sighed. “Better now that I know you’re safe.”

“Thank you for taking care of my sister,” the redhead directed towards Lena.

Lena responded with a smile and a nod. “True to my word, love.” The Irish woman turned and started to walk away.

“Lena, wait!” Alex called after her. Lena stopped and waited for Alex to catch up to her.

Putting a hand on Lena’s elbow, Alex guided them a few steps further, making sure they were completely out of earshot of Kara and Maggie. “Lena, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for all three of us. Truly.”

“It was my pleasure.” Lena smiled and embraced the younger woman. “I’m sure you’ve already noticed but your sister has matured significantly. She’s not a little girl anymore. This experience has turned her in to a woman.”

Alex glanced over his shoulder. A smile played at the corner of her mouth seeing her sister and her girlfriend talking together on a bench. 

“What’s your plan from here, Alex? I’m going to take a guess and say that you don’t want anything to do with him?” 

The Irish woman had some sort of sixth sense for the unspoken, Alex was sure of it. “No … and considering he hasn’t come looking for me, I’m guessing the feeling is mutual.” She rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

“He’s an arse of man.” Lena’s gaze drifted over Alex’s shoulder. “You girls need to stick together because this isn’t going to be easy. I’ll help you to get on your feet and absolutely won’t hear otherwise.”

Alex was grateful for the fast friendship that had developed between them.

She hugged Lena again. “I keep saying it, but thank you, Lena.”

Lena patted the redhead’s back. “I always watch out for family.”

When they returned to the bench, they found Kara fiddling with the handcuffs still on Maggie’s wrists. She was attempting to pick the locks with a hair pin, unsuccessfully. “Let me have a go, darlings.” Lena said, crouching down in front of them.

She held Maggie’s wrist and examined the handcuffs before taking the pin from Kara and bending it slightly. A few swift movements later, the cuffs were both off. Lena handed them to Maggie, whose jaw hanging open in awe.

Once Lena had left the group, Maggie walked to the edge of the ship and threw the handcuffs as far as she could. They landed in the ocean with a satisfying splash.

Alex lifted the edge of the blanket and welcomed Maggie to snuggle with her and her sister, feeling more content now than ever before. Lena was right, they had a long and difficult road ahead of them but if they stuck together, they could survive anything. 

Alex could hear an officer making his way through the crowd, collecting names of the surviving passengers. 

“Can I take your names please, ladies?”

“Maggie Sawyer,” the brunette offered first.

“Thank you, Miss Sawyer. And you?”

Holding eye contact with Maggie, Alex responded without hesitation, “Alex Sawyer.” 

Maggie tilted her head to the side, her dimples creasing her cheeks. Alex squeezed her hand hard with love in her eyes. 

The officer turned to Kara with an expectant look. 

Kara gave him a knowing smile. “Kara Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia. Character death.

Alex wipes at the tears streaming down her cheeks and notices Nancy and Cass doing the same.

“Even after we were rescued there was a real fear Maggie wouldn’t make it. She was so cold, and it took so long to get her warm again. She slipped in and out of consciousness for hours. I held her hand and never left her side, not even for a minute. When the exhaustion inevitably overtook my body, I slept with my head on her stomach, still holding her hand. I refused to let her go after everything we had been through.”

All three women become quiet, lost in thought. Alex runs her hand over Sirius’ dark brown fur as she watches her great-niece gently card her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. The similarity of the actions didn’t go unrecognized by the old woman.

Cass looks around the room, eventually settling her eyes on a drawing propped against the end of the couch. “Those are your hands, aren’t they?” she asks from her place on the floor next to Nancy’s chair.

Alex picks up the frame and places it in her lap again. “These two sketches are my favorites. One from the very beginning of our relationship and one from much later. In fact, this may have been one of her last pieces before arthritis got the best of her.” She traces the pencil lines beneath the glass with one hand, the other hand resting against her heart. “Maggie always did love my hands. Interpret that however you see fit,” she adds with a smirk.

Nancy and Cass can’t help but chuckle at the comment.

Sirius noses against Alex’s shoulder before gently licking her cheek. Alex smiles and faces the chocolate Labrador. She kisses the dog’s nose and rests their foreheads together.

“You know,” Nancy’s voice is rough with emotion and she clears her throat and tries again. “You know, I always thought Sirius was an odd name for a female dog, but it makes perfect sense now.”

“After being together for 70-some years I didn’t think I’d survive without her. When you and I went to visit the puppies a few months after Maggie’s passing, I felt an immediate connection with this one. She had the same calming nature and her curious head tilt … and her big smile.” As if on cue, Sirius licks Alex’s face again before tilting her head to the side. Alex laughs and pats the dog’s shoulder. “We always said Sirius was up in the winter sky to protect us and this sweet girl has helped me tremendously in the past three years.”

Cass hugs her knees to her chest. “The two of you are a testament to true love and overcoming every obstacle put in front of you. We know it wasn’t easy.”

“Yet I never gave a second thought to seeing you and Aunt Maggie together when I was growing up. You were a couple no different than Grandma Kara and Grandpa Henry or Uncle Dean and Aunt Helen,” Nancy pushes up the sleeves of her sweater. “No one ever seemed to question it.”

A wide smile overtakes Alex’s face as she rests her head against the back of the couch. “Kara is responsible for that. Even though Maggie and I had to hide a lot of our relationship from the world, she always insisted we be open and affectionate around family. It was an adjustment for us – more for Maggie than for me – but we worked through the awkwardness and worry together.”

Reaching back, Cass finds Nancy hand and holds it tight as Alex continues talking.

“Kara was fiercely protective and made sure anyone new coming into the family was accepting of our relationship. If comments were made or dirty looks were given, she was the first one to come to our defense and put an end to it. She was an incredible ally to have and she was so proud of you when you came out, Nancy. We had several long conversations about it.”

Nancy’s cheeks blush a faint pink. “I always gave the credit for the accepting atmosphere to you and Aunt Maggie, but it seems I owe Grandma Kara just as much.”

They fall into another comfortable silence before Alex speaks again. “I don’t know if I ever mentioned it before, but I constantly see reminders of me and Maggie when the two of you are together. We were often told that our love lit up any room we walked in to, I understand that more now I see it from the other side, so to speak.”

Nancy leans down to give Cass a kiss. “I love you,” she whispers.

“Love you, too, babe.”

 

Rain taps against the windows as Sirius pads down the hallway, making her ritual rounds through the house in the middle of the night. Having left Nancy and Cass in their bedroom down the hall, she returns to Alex’s room. The old woman is lying on the left side of the bed like always.

Sirius nudges her nose against the hand that hangs over the edge of the mattress. She licks Alex’s fingers when she doesn’t receive a scratch in response. Letting out a small whine, the dog walks around the bed and jumps up. She pushes her forehead against Alex’s back and rubs her cold nose against the woman’s neck. Sirius whines again, louder. She snuggles tight against Alex’s still body and rests her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes with a deep sigh.

**//**

Maggie stood at the top of the main staircase in front of the clock. She was nervously wringing her hands, nodding at the large crowd gathered around her. She was thankful for every person that was present. 

Winn was standing near his best friend, grinning in the dopey way he did when he was truly happy. Kara was there and Maggie also recognized Lena Luthor, Mr. Jones, Susan Vasquez and many other faces. 

Maggie had her brunette hair down, no longer bothering to hide it under a newsboy cap. It was longer now and fell past her shoulders in loose waves. Her flannel shirt was new, but still a size too big. Her suspenders held her pants up. 

The crowd’s murmuring suddenly fell silent. Maggie turned to face the bottom of the stairs. Alex was making her way towards Maggie. Her long red hair was down, flowing over her shoulders, and she was wearing the same pale purple dress she had worn during their first night together. 

Maggie thought Alex was completely breath taking. 

Both women looked exactly as they remembered one another looking at the beginning of their relationship. Gone were the wrinkles, grey hair and other tell-tale signs of age, including the many aches and pains that had hindered their bodies. They were staring at each other with as much love in their eyes as they had the last time they were together, over three years ago. 

As Alex made her way up the stairs, the women only had eyes and smiles for each other, true to how their relationship had always been. When Alex finally reached Maggie, she placed her hands on the shorter woman’s chest and breathed deeply. Maggie’s eyes crinkled at the corner and her dimples creased her cheeks as Alex smiled wide and pulled her forwards by her suspenders, kissing her deeply as the crowd clapped and cheered around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to our betas and their feedback!
> 
> We crave your feedback! Feel free to leave comments (and/or constructive criticism) here or on Twitter using the hashtag #SanversTitanicAU


End file.
